Life is Only a Party
by Fyyrrose
Summary: AU Kagome is settling into a new town, a new home, and a new school. I'm terrible at summaries, sorry! It's better than it sounds Please R
1. And it begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I own Fluffy....*sigh* I wish I did! Rated PG-13 for language! Poor Inuyasha has a big filthy mouth! This is an AU fic, and the idea came to me in my madness!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Kagome just finished her set. She won the contest as usual. She entered a karaoke contest and won. Not that it was a surprise, she always won. She stuffed the prize money back into her purse and walked out to her car. She liked this city, it was big, but not as big as the others.  
  
She was a wanderer ever since her parents died. She had more than enough money to last a lifetime, yet she still walked into clubs and entered the contests. This kept her mind off everything. It was a welcomed security blanket since she was now alone and in a foreign city.  
  
The prize money was enough for her to put a down payment on a house. She saw a flyer a week ago advertising, it said that someone could win 50k. She popped the trunk and threw her costume bag inside.  
  
She always sang in a disguise; wig, more make-up than she normally wore and a costume that was a little more scandalous then she would dare to wear in daylight. She even had a stage name: Miko. She closed the trunk and slid into the driver's seat. She sighed.  
  
She hated the new car smell, but that was all the dealership had for her. Kagome sighed again. She started the car and drove to the hotel. There were too many things that she had to start. It might only be late- July, but she needed a place to stay, not to mention a car of her own, and she groaned at the thought of registering for school.  
  
Oh yes, you had to be eighteen to get into clubs, and Kagome was only sixteen, but fake ids worked wonders. She'd paid a small fortune for hers.  
  
She drove her car to the hotel, and she handed the keys to the valet as she left. She turned to him, "See that my bags are brought up please."  
  
She turned and went inside. First thing, she would look for a school, she would look for a house around there. Hopefully they would have something that would suit her tastes. She inserted the key into the door and walked in.  
  
The room was nicely furnished, but it lacked a homey feel. She wanted a place of her own again. She was so used to having a nice place to herself; she was eager to see that again. She stripped off her clothes and went into the bathroom. The shower was just what she needed to remove the stage makeup from her face.  
  
She came out twenty minutes later dressed in the hotel terry robe. Her bags were nicely placed by the front door. She picked up the phone and ordered room service.  
  
She pulled out the renter's guide and the homeowner's guide, two free guides she picked up while she got a slurpee at the 7-Eleven earlier in the evening. She saw one house that looked perfect. She grabbed her highlighter and circled it. Now to find a school around there, she looked and there stood one. Kagome was excited, 'It must be fate'. She had found a place to stay and a school all before supper came.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The house was divine. It was even cheaper than she expected. She saved herself over a hundred grand. She was on a money-saving high.  
  
She walked in the school and went into the office. She didn't bother looking around, she just had to go to this school; it was the only one near her house, unless she wanted to drive, and she didn't need any more stares than necessary.  
  
She walked up to the secretary and asked to see the principal. Luckily for her, the principal's 2:30 p.m. appointment cancelled. The principal was a middle-aged man, he looked gay, but she said nothing. It took a few minutes to phone Japan and get her transcripts. He looked them over and was nodding.  
  
"Yes, these are perfect grades. Now why did you come here when you were so close to graduating at one of the most prestigious schools in the world?"  
  
Kagome hung her head. "My family was slaughtered by a crazed maniac, and I came home to bury them." Her voice was void of emotion.  
  
"I'm so sorry. My condolences, but on a good note, I'm happy to say that you can come here, and on full scholarship. Although you are only sixteen, the classes you took in Japan should easily place you in Senior 4. I hope that is not a problem?"  
  
Kagome smiled. She thought she'd have to go back to grade 10. "Would it be possible to enter into Honors courses, or would that be a problem?"  
  
The principal smiled back, "I was hoping you'd ask. I think if you didn't take specialized courses, you'd be left unchallenged and bored. We have a uniform policy here, so I'll go and get you one." He left his office.  
  
Kagome looked around. She would call it homely. There were pictures of students all over his back wall. 'Guess he's well liked,' Kagome thought. 'Don't see why not, he seems nice enough.' Her thoughts were interrupted by the principal coming back into the office.  
  
"Here are your uniforms. Two are for school, and one is for Gym class. Now all we have to do is fill out a few forms, and you'll have a letter in the mail in a few days to confirm your enrolment."  
  
The meeting ended a few minutes later.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A few days later, Kagome was moving into her new house. It was a large four bed room, three story house. She had the decorators make the basement into a full dance studio. She loved to dance and practice her routines. She didn't win the contests just by singing, she teased the judges with exotic dance during her songs. She was more like a temptress on stage than anything. The bedroom in the basement was converted to a dressing room; she kept all her costumes in there.  
  
The basement was to her liking. She paid the decorators and renovators three times their normal wages to have everything done in twenty- four hours. She hated the hotel, but she did like the room service, which was little consolation.  
  
She walked up the stairs and into the hallway. It was plastered in mirrors, making it look longer and bigger than it was. The living room had a large plasma television set up on one wall, and a nice leather sofa, and a glass coffee table. She even had a stereo set up, even though a better stereo was in the basement. The one in the living room served her purpose of surround sound. The carpets were plush blue. Even though she was wearing slippers, she could feel the carpet beneath her feet. It was hard breaking some habits from living in Japan.  
  
The kitchen was a cozy little thing. 'Little' would be the wrong word. It was huge. Every appliance imaginable was on the counter, and there was still room for more. The most important appliance was her rice cooker. She loved rice, even though after five years of eating it everyday.  
  
The one bedroom on the main floor was supposed to be the family room, but she had it converted into a small dojo. Her swords were plastered on one wall. The room looked scary, but then her trophies along the other wall said everything. She was very good with a sword, as well as hand to hand combat.  
  
It only took her a year to beat every master she studied under. It took her eight months to master Kendo, and fighting with the bamboo sword. The master then trained her with a real katana, and during her third sparing round, had she not stopped, the famed Akira-sensei would have met his end.  
  
She looked at the wall. She had her favourite katana and several nihontos lined up in a beautiful pattern. She had a hard time bringing them back with her. She had to wait six months to get all the proper paper work in order to have them back. 'It was well worth the effort' she thought.  
  
She was not only an expert in Kendo, but Kyudo (the art of the bow), Judo, and Aikido. She tried them all and found nothing as a challenge now. She only had to learn something once, and then she'd store it away and could recall that piece of information at any time. In a fight she would be a deadly force. Thankfully, Kagome was too gentle in nature to pose any real threat: unless provoked.  
  
Kagome closed the door and walked up the stairs to the last floor. The top floor originally had three bedrooms, but she had one room smashed in to make her own bedroom larger.  
  
She had a king sized bed in the center of the room. She had a vanity table, a night side table, and a lounger in her room, that was all, just the basics. Her walk-in closet was large enough that she didn't need a dresser. There was an island in the closet. She kept all of her unmentionables there. Everything that could be hung up was. Most of her clothing was designer made. Looks like she didn't have to go shopping for a while, since she had a uniform to wear. Kagome sighed and hung up her uniforms.  
  
Walking out of her bedroom, she entered the last room. It was her study. The room was lined with books. There was a large oak desk and nice leather chair that messaged you while you sat. She had read every book in the room, and she had even memorized most of them.  
  
'Everything looks in order,' She said closing the door. Now she needed to buy herself a car. She hated the rental.  
  
She might only be sixteen, but when it came to money no one cared about your age. Paying in cash for her house spoke to everyone. No one asked questions. Then again, she dressed herself up to look more mature. She wanted to take off the suit, and do nothing more than to explore the hot tub in the upstairs bathroom, but first things first.  
  
She drove to the dealership. She immediately found the car she wanted. It was only a year old, and the new car smell was gone. It was a 2002 Jaguar XKR Convertible. This would be a nice car for the summer, now she needed a car for the winter. As she was debating over her winter car, a salesman came out.  
  
"Are you lost?" He asked her. "The mall is over a street."  
  
Kagome glared at the man, she looked at the nametag: Greg. 'Calm down Kagome,' she told herself. She smiled brightly at Greg. "How can I thank you enough Greg? I know how," she walked into the dealership. The salesman was confused, but followed her, unknowing what to expect.  
  
Kagome found what she was looking for: a female salesperson. "Hi I was wondering if you'd like to make a shit load of money? Oh, and I'll be paying by cash." She made sure that Greg was listening. The female smiled.  
  
"Do you know what you want?" She asked Kagome.  
  
"I know of one, but I'm looking also for a vehicle that I can drive during the winter."  
  
"Well what's the one that you're sure on?" She looked at Kagome.  
  
"I want that midnight blue Jag."  
  
She felt Greg sweatdrop behind her.  
  
"You do know how much that is right?" The saleswoman inquired politely.  
  
"I'm aware of the sticker price. Does that come fully loaded, or is that more?" Kagome was having fun with Greg's shocked expression. She turned around and gave him an evil smile.  
  
Greg walked over. "I'll take it from here Shelly. You can go on now."  
  
Kagome was enraged. "I will leave this facility if you are the one to be profiting from this deal."  
  
Kagome raised her voice enough to draw the attention of the boss. He came walking over. "Is there a problem miss?"  
  
Kagome smiled. "I believe there is. Your assistant, Greg, kindly pointed me in the direction of the mall, instead of helping me with a car. Now that I wish to purchase two cars, he wants to take the commission of Shelly who tried so very hard to please me. If nothing is rectified on the spot, I shall take my business elsewhere." Her tone spoke volumes.  
  
The boss glared at Greg, "Get into my office now," his voice was deadly. "I apologize miss, as an apology, any car that you will purchase from us will be upgraded for free, if it is not already."  
  
Kagome was delighted. "Thank you sir. Now Shelly let's talk about winter cars." She lost complete interest with Greg and the boss.  
  
Shelly let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks so much. It's hard trying to get commission around here with Greg."  
  
Kagome smiled. "Well Shelly, you just made yourself a bundle of money, and I get some cars, and Greg gets in trouble. I'd say, all in all, this is a good day."  
  
Kagome finalized the papers. She wrote out a check for the full amount. She now had a Jag, and a 2003 Range Rover. The cars were to be upgraded and delivered within a week.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The week was going slow, Kagome hated having everything done and finished already. She didn't feel like heading out to the clubs since there were no good contests going on. Instead Kagome found that her days and nights were either spent in her dojo, or in the basement. She needed to find another hobby.  
  
She checked her mail, and there was a letter from the school; she'd been accepted with full scholarship. The letter stated that she could pick up her schedule from someone assigned to show her around the school on the first day. Kagome was excited again. School was only three weeks away, and she couldn't wait to get started. She only hoped that it would be challenging.  
  
Now she was too restless to train or practice, so she decided to change and go into the large pool in the back yard.  
  
The water was cool and refreshing. She came up for air and was hit in the head with a Frisbee. Kagome looked around for the culprit as she rubbed her head. A guy around her age peaked over the fence.  
  
"Sorry, I'm so sorry!" He said as he hopped the fence and walked towards her. She was getting out of the pool and he rushed to help her out.  
  
"That's okay, it's not every day that you get hit in the head." Kagome laughed and handed the Frisbee back to the boy.  
  
He took the Frisbee and grabbed her hand with his eyes were giving her a once over. Water cascaded down her body, it gave off an unnatural illusion as a water goddess, while the sun sparkled on the drops that clung to her skin. Kagome was too busy rubbing her head to notice. "You are the love of my life, will you bear my children?" Kagome stood shell-shocked as she looked at the guy.  
  
"Miroku will get back over here," the voice came from over the fence. Kagome looked over and saw a cute little kid peering over. "Miroku will you stop being a player with the new neighbor." The other kid jumped the fence and walked over to Kagome. "Hi, my name's Shippo, and you've met my older brother Miroku." Kagome took her hand away from Miroku to shake Shippo's hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you both. My name is Kagome."  
  
Miroku looked at her in a daze, "Even the name of my bride is lovely."  
  
Kagome's eyebrows rose in uncertainly. Shippo answered her unasked question, "He's going through that stage in his puberty." Kagome laughed at Shippo's frankness. Miroku blushed.  
  
"I understand. I have met a few like him, but I thought they grow out of that stage by this age?"  
  
Shippo laughed. "He's been like this for a few years now. I think that he was injected with a few too many hormones at birth." He looked around her back yard. "Wow this is huge! Much bigger than ours! Hey," he looked back at Kagome pleadingly, "can we play Frisbee here? You can play too."  
  
Kagome liked the kid's innocence and frankness especially when it's said in the same breath. "Sure you can play here. I was getting to be a little restless anyway."  
  
They played Frisbee, Kagome was probably having the most fun out all of them. The sun was slowly setting, when a voice came from the boy's back yard, "Miroku? Shippo? Supper!"  
  
"Coming mom!" Shippo called out. "Well we gotta get going it was nice meeting you Kagome." Shippo quickly jumped the fence.  
  
"Nice meeting you too Shippo!" Kagome called after him.  
  
Miroku stood still by her side. "Kagome? I was wondering-"  
  
"No. I will not bear your children." Kagome laughed and lightly slugged his shoulder.  
  
Miroku blushed. "No that was not what I was going to ask. I wanted to know if you'd like to go to a rave tonight with myself and Shippo. It's an all age thing, and it's the last one before school starts."  
  
"Sure I'd love to go." Kagome felt excited.  
  
"I'll come by after supper and we can go through your wardrobe and see what you have for raver's clothing. If you have nothing, we'll make due." Miroku had a mischievous smile on his face.  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you Miroku, but I have clothing suitable for raves." Kagome laughed at the sight of Miroku blushing. "But you can come over after supper. You know where I live. Now go and eat before your dinner gets cold." She was shoving him lightly towards his house.  
  
Miroku smiled. All he said before he jumped the fence was a sheepish thanks.  
  
Kagome looked down at what she had been wearing. She played Frisbee in her bikini. She should have had the decency to put on a wrap or something more appropriate. She groaned, so much for the modest approach.  
  
She walked inside and grabbed some sushi out of the fridge and went to watch the newest videos on television. She saw one video she liked, the moves were complex, and she thought that this might take her a little longer to learn than most. She liked hard moves. She watched the video memorizing every step and every jest, never taking her eyes off the screen.  
  
She just finished her sushi and had just turned off the television when there was a knock at the back patio doors. Confused at who that could be, she went to see. It was Miroku. Kagome laughed opening the door, "Why didn't you just use the front door?"  
  
"Seems like the back yard seems more appropriate. After all we didn't meet in a conventional way." He said as Kagome was letting him in.  
  
Miroku's breath was caught in his throat as he looked around. "Wow," he paused looking around even more. "This place is fucking huge." He spotted the plasma television and Kagome swore she saw him drool.  
  
"It's the latest model from Japan. It's 64 inch, and the surround sound that goes with it makes it more like a theater."  
  
"Will you marry me so I can watch your TV?" Miroku was still enthralled by the large plasma.  
  
Kagome laughed, "How about we make a deal? We don't marry, and you can come over whenever and watch it?"  
  
If Kagome was correct, she could have sworn that Miroku was crying. "Deal! Now go and change, and leave me to the love of my life."  
  
She liked Miroku. He was funny. "What about picking out my outfit?" she pouted jokingly.  
  
Miroku waved her off, "I'm sure whatever you pick out will be fine."  
  
Kagome shook her head and was laughing all the way to her bedroom. She grabbed a blue shirt and a black mini skirt from her closet. She jumped in the shower, and quickly washed the chlorine out of her hair. She came out and heard the surround sound working at it's best. She could feel Miroku's contentment in front of the television even from her bedroom.  
  
She quickly blow-dried her hair. She left her long black hair flow loosely behind her. She dressed. The blue shirt, she didn't realize until she put it on, had shrunk in the wash. It was supposed to cover her stomach, but now it came to the middle of her stomach. It was tighter than she thought too. It hugged her sides and breasts. It looked good. The skirt hugged her hips. She opted for her knee high boots to complete the outfit. She completed the outfit with some sparkles.  
  
She gave herself a once over, and found herself to be more than acceptable. She twinkled, 'like a star' she grinned at the thought. She walked back down stairs to Miroku who lost all interest in the television when he saw her.  
  
He stood up, "Are you sure you won't reconsider my question about bearing my children?" He looked stunned at her appearance.  
  
"I'm glad you approve, but no, I won't bear you any children. I'm ready to leave, I just have to grab my purse." She walked to the front door and grabbed her purse and her keys. "I'm all ready."  
  
Miroku looked at her. "Fine, shouldn't you write a note for your parents?" He realized that was the wrong thing to say, her face became sad.  
  
Kagome gave him a sad smile, "My parents are dead. There's no one for me to leave a note for."  
  
Miroku felt sorry for her. "I'm so sorry Kagome," An idea came to his head," I know! That means I'll just have to watch out for you even more! We can't have the lady who will bear my future children left to be unprotected!"  
  
Kagome laughed. Her was sadness forgotten for the moment. "How many times do I have to tell you?" He tone was filled with mock anger, "That I will not bear you children!"  
  
"Until you say yes, but until then I'm going to play big brother and protector." Miroku's smile was genuine and playful.  
  
"Let's go. I want to dance." Kagome said as she pushed him out the door and locked up.  
  
************************  
  
A/N : So what did you think of it so far? Let me know if I should stop the madness or should I let my mind continue to plot? Drop me a note called a review! If you hated it let me know why, and remember karma is strong today what goes around comes around!  
  
Fyyrrose.until next time...maybe...  
  
Beta-reader's note: Don't threaten the readers -.-;; TV * drool *, er, I mean great job making Kagome perfect. You think she'd share some of that money if I asked nicely? 


	2. The Rave

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Inuyasha. It could be worse I could own it! Think of the madness...won't someone think of the madness!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Wait, Shippo's coming too, and Mom said that she'd drive us, but not until after she finished putting a load of laundry away."  
  
"I can drive if that's not a problem. That way I can take my car. I want to put miles on it before I have to return it. It would give your Mom a break from playing chauffeur and Mother."  
  
"That's a great idea Kagome. Come and meet my Mom. She's bound to love you. I know because I do." He grabbed her hand and dragged her across the front lawn.  
  
"Miroku, won't your Mom be offended by what I'm wearing?" Kagome took her hand from his and stood with her arms folded over her chest.  
  
"Naw, Mom's cool that way." He grabbed her again and walked into his house. "Mom?"  
  
Miroku's mom came from the basement. "What is it Miroku?"  
  
"Mom, this is Kagome. She thinks that you'd be offended by her raver clothing. Oh she said she's drive us there, so you don't have do leave and miss any of your shows. Speaking of shows you should see the TV Kagome has at her place! She's got a fucking plasma TV! It's the biggest thing I've ever seen! It came all the way from Japan, and now I know where I'm going to be watching TV." Miroku was so excited that he was panting after; he said the whole thing in one breath.  
  
Kagome laughed. "Now Miroku, you can only come over if it's all right with your Mom. It's a pleasure to meet you," she held out her hand to Miroku's mom.  
  
She took it. "My son can be a handful. Plus he's rude. My name is Meg. It's a pleasure to meet you Kagome. If you have trouble with him don't be afraid to use physical force." She laughed as she placed the laundry basket by the couch.  
  
Miroku thought the moment was getting a little too focused on him. "Kagome what kind of car do you drive?"  
  
"At this moment very moment I have a 2004 Saturn. But I should be getting my cars sometime this week, then I can take this one back to the rent-a-car place. Why?"  
  
"I want to know how flashy we are going to look."  
  
Meg looked up, "Wow 2004, and I thought that my beat up old 1984 Honda was going to be good enough. Don't worry I'm not jealous. I now know where to go when my car breaks down." She gave Kagome a playful look.  
  
Kagome smiled at her, "if you are still sane with a son like Miroku, then I'd only be too honored to assist you when your car breaks down. As long as it's not in the next week. I still need a car for myself." She said just as playfully to Meg. She sat down beside her on the couch waiting for Shippo to come out.  
  
"So what cars are you getting?" Miroku asked slumping down in the chair.  
  
"I'm getting myself a Jag and a Range Rover."  
  
If Miroku had not been sitting already, he would have fell down. "What? A fucking Jag! Those are like thousands of dollars! Where did you get the money like that from?"  
  
Kagome shrugged her shoulders. "I got it when my parents died. They believed that when they died that none of their children should ever work again, and made sure of it."  
  
Miroku didn't like the look of sadness in her eyes. "So Kagome, can I drive the Jag when you get it?"  
  
Kagome shot her head up and laughed, "Not on your life! If you treat cars the way to treat women, I'd have no car left!"  
  
Meg was laughing so hard Kagome could only make out "Too true"  
  
Miroku flushed again. "I'm not that bad. I mean I drive better than Shippo at least!"  
  
"Ya well it's only cause I'm 13 dumbass! I've only sat behind the wheel, I've never driven a car before!" Shippo came walking out. "Hiya Kagome! You look great!"  
  
"Thanks Shippo. Well we better get going." Kagome got up. "It was nice meeting you Meg, I won't keep them out too late. They will come home in one piece."  
  
Meg got up, "Yup I want them home at midnight."  
  
Miroku groaned, "But Mom! This is not fair! It's not school yet!"  
  
Meg took a firm stance, "I'm the mother, now you have to listen, besides you know I have to stand firm in some things. Besides you know that Shippo can't stay up that late, he'd fall asleep."  
  
"Mom!" Shippo blushed.  
  
"I think I might have a solution that would make everyone happy. I could drive Shippo home for midnight, and I could bring Miroku back when the rave ends, or when he wants to leave; whichever comes first?" Kagome wanted everyone to be happy, and thought this was the best solution.  
  
Meg was thinking it over. She liked the idea, but wanted to make Miroku sweat. She liked Kagome. She was smart and resourceful. "Well," She paused for more dramatic effect, "I guess."  
  
Miroku gave his Mom a kiss and hugged Kagome. "I love you mom, and you too Kagome, see now I know why you are going to be my future bride!" He saw Kagome's death glare. "Right!" He put his hands up in self-defence, "Sister, younger sister!"  
  
Kagome shook her head and walked back to her driveway and started the rental car. Both boys piled in, Miroku in the front and Shippo in the back.  
  
Miroku gave Kagome directions to the rave. It was a thirty minute drive. Kagome parked the car. She could hear the music from out in the parking lot. She felt the music calling her, and she started to sway her hips to the music as she walked. She paid all their entrance fees and walked in with Miroku on one arm and Shippo on the other. It was just as she pictured it. Young people dancing in a trance, not caring how they looked.  
  
They dragged her onto the dance floor. Kagome felt the music wrap around her body and she swayed with the music becoming a part of it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A pair of yellow eyes scanned the crowed. He hated being dragged to these events. He wouldn't be here if his father trusted his brother to be alone and unchaperoened at these raves. The last time his brother went by himself he ended up in the emergency room having his stomach pumped. Seemed that his brother couldn't say no to drugs.  
  
So now he had to be dragged along with his brother whenever he came to the raves. He spotted his brother off in a corner making out with his girlfriend. He hated her. She was nothing but trouble. Everything about her screamed trouble, but then again that's what his brother liked.  
  
He continued scanning the room. He could smell sweat and perfume mingling in the air. The smell was enough to make him gag. He didn't see his brother approaching him until he was a foot away.  
  
"Sess, have some fun. Fuck, you look like a cold fucking statue. Geez lighten up already." Inuyasha told him lightly hitting his back.  
  
"I'll be fine once we leave this horrible place. I don't see why you like it here, it smells." Sesshomaru's face was void of emotion.  
  
"Loosen up, we'll leave when I'm ready. Besides Kikyo's having too much fun to leave. Go dance, 'cause I'm not going to be your fucking baby- sitter."  
  
Sesshomaru's eyebrows raised slightly, "Baby-sitter?"  
  
"Feh, whatever! I'm not going to make sure you have a good time! I have to make sure Kikyo has one." Inuyasha left leaving his brother alone again.  
  
Sesshomaru wanted to leave until he looked out on the dance floor. He stopped all thoughts of leaving. He watched her hips sway exotically to the music. Her long black hair was swaying about her, clothes hugged her curves. He stared at her. He was devouring her. He almost wanted to go up to her and grab her in his arms. At that very moment he wanted to know everything about her. She looked like she was having a blast. He wanted to be one of her dancing partners. He recognized them at once. They were friends of Inuyasha. Miroku and Shippo. He gave a low growl.  
  
He started walking towards them when the music changed. People flooded the dance floor. Someone pushed him in their attempts to reach the dance floor. He turned around and the young girl apologized. When he turned back again, they were gone. He frantically scanned the area, but she was nowhere to be seen.  
  
He felt frantic in his search for her. She was nowhere to be found. It was like she never existed. He swore. He knew he didn't imagine her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome looked at her watch. It was 11:30. She swore. Shippo had to get home, besides he was looking sleepy. She told Miroku that she was taking Shippo home. He nodded towards a group of friends that Kagome wasn't able to see, but she left him.  
  
Shippo fell asleep on the way home. She woke him up. She helped him up the steps. Meg was still up.  
  
"G'night Mom, Kag," Shippo said sleepily as he made his way to his bedroom.  
  
Kagome thought he'd be asleep even before his head hit the pillow. "I'm off Meg, now I have to keep an eye out for your other son."  
  
Meg laughed, "Oh, watch for the wandering hands."  
  
Kagome nodded in agreement, "I found out the hard way."  
  
Meg groaned. "Sorry Kagome, I should have warned you sooner, but then that could have triggered his hands too."  
  
Kagome laughed as she walked out the door.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome couldn't see Miroku when she got back. She decided that he'd come and find her. She was standing along a wall drinking her bottled water when Miroku found her. She didn't realize that the place was closing until the D.J announced that for the last song, one regular asked for it to be played. She wondered what the song was. She heard the beats and realized that it wasn't a typical rave song. She grabbed Miroku and hauled him to the dance floor.  
  
Kagome became wrapped up in the fast paced song. Kagome and Miroku moved like lovers on the dance floor. Their moves were scandalous. People made a circle around them to watch them dance. Their bodies intertwined in the music. Kagome was grinding Miroku, and Miroku being a lecher grabbed her ass. Kagome was too wrapped up in the erotic dance to care.  
  
Someone did care, but they were too into the music to see a pair of yellow eyes slit into a disapproving stare.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sesshomaru watched the couple dance on the floor. He felt rage and jealousy flow through him. This was Kikyo's song, and she was off in a corner making out with Inuyasha.  
  
This girl made Kikyo look like a grade school dancer. Before he knew it the song was over. They stepped away from each other smiling and panting slightly. The lights above were turned on slightly signalling that the rave was over. He watched the girl and Miroku laugh and link arms. He still wasn't able to get a good view of her face. It was the only thing about her he hadn't memorized.  
  
He realized as his eyes followed them that they were leaving together. His eyes narrowed even more, and his lips tightened.  
  
"Sess, the rave is over, but Kikyo wants me to go to an after hours party."  
  
Sesshomaru's gaze was broken. He turned to his brother with his mask was replaced. "We are going home."  
  
"Feh! You go home, I'm going to the party." Inuyasha defiantly crossed his arms and stuck up his nose.  
  
"Now." His voice was a sea of calm like before the storm.  
  
Inuyasha knew better than to test his brother when he took this tone.  
  
"Feh!" Inuyasha stormed out.  
  
Sesshomaru had to find out who she was. For some reason she intrigued him. It wasn't often he found someone that peaked his interest. He had to have her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome was woken up by a loud banging at her door at noon the next day. She dragged herself out of bed. She stumbled down the stairs. She groaned, 'Who in their right mind would be up so early?' Miroku was waving at her. She stopped and laughed, she answered her own question, 'Right mind' was the operative word.  
  
She slid open the patio door. "Mornin'" she said sleepily. She walked to the cupboard and pulled out the essentials for coffee.  
  
"Morning, it's afternoon already. Come on we have to go shopping."  
  
Kagome looked at Miroku, "Shopping for what?" she said after she turned on the coffee to be brewed.  
  
"You need a PS2." He said flatly. "You have surround sound and a beautiful television, but no console for it. It seems lonely." He said with a straight face. Kagome took a seat at the kitchen table.  
  
She couldn't help but laugh. "You just want to play on my TV don't you?"  
  
Miroku sat down beside her and grabbed her hand. "It would be my honor if you would buy one. I would, but those things are expensive, and it seems that you have all the money."  
  
Kagome gawked at his frankness, but she decided to cave in. She could use the company even if he was only using her for the plasma. "We are not going anywhere," she saw the look of disappointment on his face. She chuckled, "Until I have a liter of coffee in my system and a shower under my belt."  
  
Miroku looked like he would burst from excitement. Kagome got up and poured herself a cup of coffee. She took her first sip. It was hot, but she felt herself becoming more awake. "While I drink my morning coffee, do you want a tour of the house?"  
  
"Sure, as long as we get me a PS2."  
  
Kagome shook her head. She gave him the grand tour. By that time she had consumed three cups of coffee, and was ready for a shower.  
  
Miroku was taken aback by the swords she kept in the mini dojo, but he figured that they were for show. He didn't think any more of it. He plopped himself in front of the large screen when she went to take a shower.  
  
Kagome emerged half an hour later, dressed in jeans and a casual T- shirt. She looked completely different from the night before. She had her hair up. She was just going shopping for a system, she felt no need to dress up.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Miroku was like a kid in a candy store, Kagome recalled. She bought the PS2, which came with a free game. She let Miroku pick out the free game and three others that he wanted. He all but kissed her in the store.  
  
She felt good about buying stuff for others, even if it was staying at her house. She even splurged and bought all the extras that could ever be asked for.  
  
That was two weeks ago. Since then Miroku has dropped by everyday to play. It was three days after she bought the PS2 that she had keys made for Miroku. Besides she needed to give her babies a test drive. They were fully loaded and fully automatic. Kagome loved it.  
  
Making the keys was one of the best things she did, she was sick of having him bang on her patio door at 10 a.m. The first morning he used his key, he came upstairs and jumped on her; waking her up he was so excited. Needless to say Kagome wasn't. He acted like a small child: only worse than Shippo. Kagome laughed at the memory. He would still wake her up, but he'd be armed with coffee, and she had no defence against that.  
  
She made one ground rule: no one was to touch her swords. Miroku couldn't find a reason to object, so he agreed. Even Miroku couldn't argue; free food, and free access to the plasma: which he now called 'his baby'.  
  
Kagome continued training and dancing. By now Miroku was like a brother, except he came and went as he pleased. She even bought a walkie- talkie set. One was in her kitchen and the other was in Miroku's house. He was over so often, Meg and Kagome had to communicate over Miroku's eating habits. Most nights were spent at the television playing a game, or watching something on television.  
  
Kagome sighed. It was the night before school. Unfortunately Miroku was going to a public school, his mom didn't have the finances to send him to a private school, and his grades weren't good enough for a scholarship. She kicked Miroku out at 10 p.m. so she could go to sleep. She feared that sleep wouldn't come. She hated starting new schools, they gave her butterflies, and starting school in a new country without any friends was worse.  
  
However, sleep came to Kagome as soon as her head hit the pillow.  
  
***************************  
  
A/N: Hope you liked that edition! Next chapter has been plotted! *sigh* I don't know why I'm uploading the next chapter, no has reviewed it, but the White Plot Bunny says that it's for my own madness, and who really cares about anyone else. I have to agree with the WPB, he's evil! He keeps putting thoughts in my head! Please someone review and tell me what you think, otherwise the WPB will have free reign. That's never a good thing ^_~  
  
Beta-reader: Ooo, Sesshy's got it bad ^__^ 


	3. The first day

Chapter 3 - The first day  
  
Kagome woke up to a loud buzzing in her head. She groaned and rolled over. She looked at the alarm. It read 7 a.m. She hated getting out of bed before noon.  
  
She walked downstairs and made herself some coffee. She then stumbled in the shower. That woke her up somewhat. Still wrapped in her towel she went into the kitchen and made herself a cup of coffee.  
  
After her second cup, she finally had the energy to climb back up the stairs to get dressed. She grabbed her uniform and put it on. The skirt was long and green; it fell to her mid-calf. The shirt was long sleeved white collar, with the school crescent on the pocket. She took out the blazer, which was the same color as her skirt. She looked at herself in the mirror.  
  
Kagome groaned at what she saw. The person in front of the mirror looked nothing like the person she saw everyday. She took a giant scrunchy and put her hair in a bun.  
  
'Oh well. Guess everyone looks this hideous! Well I certainly hope so,' she said trying to give herself a pep talk.  
  
She walked into the study and grabbed her bag off the floor. She slung it against her back, and she headed back down stairs.  
  
She drank another cup of coffee while she packed her lunch. That was one thing she liked about school here; the classes started later and ended earlier. This was a win-win situation.  
  
She glanced at the clock. It was 8 a.m. Good she had enough time to walk and have a few minutes to spare.  
  
Kagome looked up at the three story building. She felt butterflies grow in her stomach. 'Remember, the first day is always the worst; now take a deep breath.' Kagome told herself.  
  
She took a deep breath for every two steps. Soon the butterflies were gone. Kagome sighed in relief. Her relief was short lived.  
  
The guys were openly staring at her, and the girls were giving her death glares.  
  
She wanted to groan. She had no idea what she got the looks for. 'This is going to be a great year!' She told herself with disgust.  
  
She stood in front of the office. This was the place she was supposed to meet the person that was supposed to show her around.  
  
Kagome was looking around, when she felt a light tap on her shoulder. "Excuse me?" Kagome turned around. "Oh sorry Kikyo, I thought-" the girl said.  
  
"My name isn't Kikyo," Kagome interrupted, "My name is Kagome."  
  
The girl blushed. "I'm so sorry, but I'm glad I found you. You are actually the person I'm looking for. My name's Sango."  
  
Kagome smiled. "Hi Sango. Now who's Kikyo?"  
  
Sango groaned. "She's the devil. The cold frigid bitch of the school. You know. The one girl that the whole school hates because all the guys want her and all the girls want to be her." Sango laughed. "Actually you look like her!"  
  
"Great!" Kagome said rolling her eyes. "All I wanted to do was graduate, and be oblivious at the same time," Kagome said sighing.  
  
Sango opened a manilla folder, and pulled out a sheet of paper. "Wow all your classes are on the third floor, except for P.E." Sango grabbed Kagome and headed for the stairs.  
  
"Here you'll need this." Sango handed Kagome her schedule. "The classroom numbers are above the door, and the gym is in the basement. To get there you'll those stairs," Sango pointed to the stairs from where they came.  
  
A bell rang from somewhere down the hall. "Here's your class. Most of mine are on the second floor, so I'll see you later." Sango bounded away.  
  
Kagome walked into the class and took the first desk she saw. She looked at her schedule and saw that it was advanced biology. She placed her binder on her desk, and she held her head down. She didn't know who this Kikyo chick was, but she didn't want to give off the wrong impression until then.  
  
Kagome heard a silky laugh come into the classroom. Her head snapped up and she stared at her double.  
  
Kikyo stopped dead when she saw Kagome.  
  
'Wow she does look like me!' Kagome pondered.  
  
Kikyo took a seat in the back. Now Kagome wished she had done the same. She felt Kikyo's eyes glaring at her.  
  
She was about to turn around and create hell, but she was stopped by two guys fighting at their classroom door. Both guys were kinda cute. One had hair that was white was snow and yellow eyes. While the other had brown hair. She couldn't see his eyes, but she was sure they'd be stunning.  
  
Then out of nowhere another student with white hair came and broke up the fight. "What is the meaning of this?" His voice was cold.  
  
"Feh! Kouga started the whole thing." Inuyasha crossed his arms and smirked, "But it was nothing I couldn't handle." He looked passed them and started walking over to Kikyo.  
  
She stood up and embraced him. "Inuyasha, did that mutt hurt you?" She started fussing over him.  
  
Kagome wanted to puke.  
  
Kouga took a seat in front of Kagome, and the other stranger sat beside her. Kagome was making sure her things were in order for class.  
  
She didn't see the teacher walk in. "Good morning class." Kagome's head shot up. This was truly a small world. Kagome couldn't believe her luck. Her favorite teacher from Japan was now teaching half way around the world. "My name is Ms. Kaede, and although this is my first year teaching here, this is not my first year teaching. I'm going to take roll call, then I will tell you what is expected of you."  
  
The teacher was calling out names, but when she saw Kagome's name she chuckled. Kaede started to speak in Japanese, "Good morning Kagome. Here I thought I'd be all alone teaching. I'm surprised and pleased that you are here child. How has life been treating you?"  
  
The class was staring at them. Kagome stood, that was the polite thing to do. 'Some traditions were hard to break,' Kagome thought. "Kaede- sensei, I'm getting my life back together, although I was hoping to remain invisible this year. I just want to finish."  
  
"Child, that was not possible then, and it is not possible now. Now sit child. I'm sure you'll be the best student in my class again."  
  
Kagome sat down, and the teacher continued to call out the names.  
  
Once she finished, Kaede passed out a sheet of paper. The first students to get it groaned. When Kagome got the paper she grinned. 'Quiz' was marked at the top.  
  
"This is an advanced class. I want to make sure that everyone should *be* in this class."  
  
The questions were hard, well for everyone but Kagome. She was finished the quiz, which more looked like questions to an entrance exam.  
  
Kaede grinned at her as Kagome handed in her paper twenty minutes later. "I hope that school will not be too easy for you. I know this country has a much lower standard, but not in this class."  
  
Kagome smiled. "I would not expect the hardest teacher in Japan to become mush."  
  
"Mush? You think so highly of me Kagome." Kaede said playfully and laughed drawing the attention of the students. "Oh you will never guess who came with me to work in a law firm! You remember Hojo?" Then saying more to herself, "How could she forget him, they were the terrors of the school for years! I know I should forget to tell him and blame it on my old age!"  
  
Kagome laughed. " I know you'll tell him after he mentions it to you." Kagome shook her head and returned to her seat. She pulled out a novel from her backpack. She decided that she could have the whole thing finished by the time class was over.  
  
The teacher's voice snapped Kagome out of her reading. "Kagome, since you're finished, you can leave and explore if you want. I assume it will take them the rest of the class to finish. Now go and be off child." Kaede waved her hand motioning for Kagome to leave.  
  
Kagome grabbed her books, bowed to the teacher. "Thanks sensei," she said as she left the class.  
  
Kagome soundlessly explored the halls. She walked the whole school without interruption. All she had to do was walk the halls once and she had the whole school memorized.  
  
Kagome backtracked to the library. She pulled the giant oak door open, and immediately the smell of mold and mildew hit her nose.  
  
She wanted to turn around and leave; the smell was so bad. 'Suck it up. Otherwise you'll never come back and explore the treasures,' she sternly told herself.  
  
She sat down at one of the tables and finished reading her book. She put her book away and looked at the clock. She had five minutes to spare.  
  
With a sigh Kagome opened her schedule, and saw that she had advanced English.  
  
The bell rang while she was on the stairs. She hurried along and slid into the classroom, only to discover that it was still empty.  
  
Kagome took a seat in the back. She looked at the books aligned on the back table. They were all thin books. Kagome picked up one that she never read before: The Old Man and the Sea. It looked interesting enough.  
  
After five minutes, other students started filing in. The first ones to come in were either staring at her, or whispering about her.  
  
She ignored them until a voice broke her concentration. "Hi Kagome. I'm sorry I should have shown you around better, but I had to have Mr. 'If- you're-late-I-don't-care!-You-are-not-a-part-of-this-class-this-morning.' I promise to show you around at lunch." Sango clasped her hands together in a sign of promise.  
  
"That's okay Sango, I've explored the school already, and I'm pretty confident, but I have one question." She waited politely for Sango to respond.  
  
"What's that Kagome?"  
  
"Are we entitled to lockers, or must we carry our bag around everywhere we go?"  
  
"Oh my god Kagome, I'm so sorry! Let me see your schedule?"  
  
Kagome opened her binder and handed the paper to Sango.  
  
"See here at the top, it says B104?" She pointed to Kagome who nodded. "That's your locker number. B stands for basement, and 104 is your locker number." Sango took out her schedule and compared classes. "Wow we have three classes together! English, Gym, and Chemistry! That's pretty good."  
  
"Ya that's great news." Kagome said taking back her schedule.  
  
The teacher stood at the front of the class. He started taking roll call, and Kagome went back to reading her book. She finished the book by the time the teacher had waited for stragglers to come sauntering into the class. The book was not bad, she'd read better, and she'd also read worse.  
  
The teacher passed out booklets. "Our first unit will consist of short fiction. There are books on the table in the back. After we have gone through the questions and due dates, everyone can go and pick a book from the back and start reading."  
  
Most of the students groaned. Kagome was handed her booklet, and she flipped to her section and started writing her assignment.  
  
'These questions are meant for children, not for advanced English students.' She thought to herself.  
  
It was only when Sango groaned did she remember that her standards were much lower. 'I wish there was a super advanced class, otherwise I'd be bored stiff all year.' Kagome shook her head. 'It will get more challenging, I'll just have to make it.'  
  
The assignment only called for 1000 words, but Kagome was already on 1500.  
  
By the time the teacher went over the details and discussed the assignments in great detail, Kagome had finished her argument and was starting to proof read her essay.  
  
"What are you doing?" Sango rasped when the teacher finished explaining.  
  
"I just finished the assignment." Kagome's voice whispered.  
  
"You what?" Sango's voice raised a few decibels. Thank goodness the other students were preoccupied otherwise Kagome would have blushed, and even better, the teacher failed to notice.  
  
"It was a short book, and an easy assignment. I thought it would have been easier to just get it done and over with."  
  
Sango rolled her eyes and grabbed a book. "Now I know where to go for help." Sango laughed and started reading.  
  
Kagome walked up to the teacher and handed him her essay. "I finished the assignment. I was wondering if I could return to the library?"  
  
The teacher, Mr. Williams, removed his reading glasses. "You're telling me that you read the novel and completed the assignment in half an hour?"  
  
"Actually sir, I was almost finished the book before class even started." Kagome bowed her head in modesty.  
  
"Go sit down Kagome, I'll look this over, and if it's not to perfection, I'll have you complete three assignments for trying to make a mockery of this class on the first day." The class fell silent as Mr. Williams tried to humiliate Kagome in front of the class.  
  
Kagome let out a breath as she slid back into her seat. She almost felt like crying.  
  
Sango gave Kagome a look that mocked how Kagome felt. "That's so harsh! I heard he was a prick, but damn, he's an asshole!"  
  
Anger began to well up inside of Kagome, but ceased the moment the teacher called her name. Her head shot up to look at him. The class was still silent and watched them both.  
  
He was shaking his head. "Go to the library Kagome. Even if you did this extremely quickly, it's brilliantly done."  
  
Kagome smiled and looked at Sango who was shocked. "I'll see you in gym." She grabbed her bag and started to leave. Sango nodded.  
  
The whispers started again. Kagome shrugged them off. 'This is going to happen all year, better get used to it,' she told herself. Kagome looked at the class for the first time. Her eyes darted to the same guy that had sat beside her in biology. He had glanced at her quickly before his eyes went back to his text.  
  
Kagome headed out. She really didn't feel like heading back to the smelly library. She decided to find her locker instead. It was in the basement by the cafeteria, which also happened to be across from the gym. Gym was also her next class.  
  
Once she stuffed her bag inside the locker. She grabbed another novel and a snack from her lunch bag, and walked into the cafeteria.  
  
Kagone sat in a corner. She heard the silky laughter and looked up. Kagome gave an inward groan. Kikyo, Inuyasha, and a trio of others she had no clue as to who they were, were all sitting at the center table.  
  
So far she ignored them and they ignored her. Kagome opened up her book and started reading.  
  
Her attention was dragged to their conversation. "Have you heard anything from Miroku lately?" Kikyo's voice purred.  
  
"I've talked to him once on the phone, but he said he was going to spend some more time with his baby. Whatever that means!" A girl said. "He completely blew me off. I mean even at the rave, he pushed me aside to go and talk to another girl. The nerve of the asshole! Doesn't he know that I'm one of the most beautiful women he can ever get?"  
  
"Calm down Kagura. This must only be a crush. He'll come back, he always does." Kikyo patted Kagura on the back.  
  
"Feh! He can have his so-called baby, we don't need him." Inuyasha crossed his arms defiantly.  
  
"Inuyasha," Kikyo's eyes slanted in warning, "He is your friend. I say we go and pay him a little visit and remind him why we are friends in the first place. He knows he owes Naraku over 12k, so he'll have to come back, or we'll tell his precious mother exactly he has been doing for the past five years."  
  
Kagome sat dumbfounded. 'These people are going to con Miroku into coming back to work for them. Whatever he has been doing,' Kagome thought, 'I'll help him out of it. I have over 50k in the wall safe in the study, so I'll just pay them back with that.'  
  
"What the fuck are you staring at wench?" Inuyasha barked to Kagome.  
  
"I was just wondering if Darwin would have changed his theories of evolution based on you guys alone." Kagome started reading her book.  
  
"What did you just fucking say to me?" Inuyasha stalked closer.  
  
"I said you are a complete imbecile, now I'll probably have to explain what that is to you." Kagome glared back at him.  
  
"I know what that means."  
  
"What does what mean?"  
  
"That word."  
  
"What word?"  
  
"The one you said."  
  
"I've said many, which one are you referring to?"  
  
"The one you called me."  
  
"I called you a moron, and I have just proved myself correct."  
  
"You wench!"  
  
"It's true, the girl's right you are an imbecile." Kouga said stepping into the cafeteria.  
  
"But she called me a moron!"  
  
Kagome was starting to get a headache. "They both mean the same thing. Gawd! I've never met a nitwit as dense as you!" Kagome popped the rest of her snack in her mouth, and threw the wrapper in the garbage. Kagome started to walk out.  
  
"Wait a minute wench," Inuyasha said grabbing her arm. "You are not going anywhere. I'm going to teach you a lesson in manners."  
  
Kagome turned around and glared at him. "You are going to teach *me* manners? You are the one in desperate need of lessons."  
  
Inuyasha let go of Kagome and took a swing at her.  
  
Kagome easily ducked. She delivered a quick open-handed blow to his stomach, and a quick one to his forehead.  
  
Before Inuyasha could do anything, he was flat on his back and developing a wicked headache.  
  
To make matters worse Kouga was laughing at him.  
  
*********************************************  
  
A/N: BIG hugs for all my reviewers.....except EEevee! -.- she gets nothing! Keep the reviews coming, and since I didn't get one single flame, I'm going to post this chapter early! If I get 10 reviews for this chapter, I'll post the next one...*big evil grin* yes it's done, but I like to make people stew and wait! 10 is not too much to ask right? *Shouts to beta reader* Don't make me steal Kenny! So R&R! Oh I should say, if you're a Kikyo fan.....beware..I'm on a blood hunt with her name written all over it...  
  
MIkki-inu-luva - I have NO clue what the pairings are, that's why it's a drama, so you'll just have to wait and see......that's the best I can do  
  
Laer_Minuial - Thanks for the homemade lasagna, but really I had to black mail my beta reader to get my chapter back in time. ^_^ Homemade Lasagna is my favorite, that and sushi!  
  
ASHLEY CORTEZ - Glad you like it, I'm pleased! 


	4. The School Day Gets Better

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All I own are my DVDs, and my Manga. If Inuyasha belonged to me...let's put it this way, hust be glad it doesn't ^_____^  
  
Chapter 4 - The School Day Gets Better  
  
Kagome was putting away her book back in her locker and grabbed her clothes for gym when Kouga walked over to her.  
  
"What did you do to dog breath? It was awesome. First he takes a punch at you and next thing you know he's on the ground."  
  
"I did nothing but uphold both of our honors," Kagome told him. The bell rang. "I must go to class now." Kagome dashed into the gym.  
  
Kouga followed her. "Looks like we both have gym together."  
  
"Seems so." Kagome stopped dead. She forgot about Kouga when she saw who was to be their gym teacher. "Kaede-onshi, I thought that you were to be teaching biology?"  
  
"It seems that here in this country teachers can double up on subjects. Besides child, who would you rather have teaching archery?"  
  
"No one other than you sensei."  
  
"Good. Now go change, and put these on. We are going to show them the true art of archery."  
  
Kagome's became excited and her face lit up. "These are the training clothes from Japan!" Kaede handed her the training clothes, and left Kagome go and change.  
  
Kagome was changed before anyone even arrived. She helped Kaede set up the targets outside. She never heard any of the remarks the students said about the clothing, otherwise she would have lost it.  
  
Five minutes later everyone was standing outside. "This unit will consist of the art of archery. Most of the targets have been placed twenty meters away. I suspect that most of you will only be able to reach that far."  
  
"Ms. Kaede? I'm not sure if you're aware of this but I'm the archery champion for the school. I doubt that any of these targets will be a problem." Kikyo's voice rang with conceit and snobbishness.  
  
"Very well child. There are secondary targets that have been placed forty meters away." Kaede told the class.  
  
"I can hit a target up to fifty meters! Do you have anything better?" Kikyo interrupted again. Some students snickered.  
  
"And for those that need an extra challenge, I have set up a third target sixty meters away. Anyone that can hit the bull's-eye in the sixty meter range will have the rest of the unit as free time and receive an A+ for this unit as well."  
  
Eyes perked up. Student's found their goal. "Give me that. I'm going to get myself a free class for two weeks." Kikyo picked up a bow and strung it. She attached an arrow and sighted her mark. She pulled back the bowstring, and she let the arrow fly.  
  
Students watched with awe as the best archer let her arrow fly. The arrow fell short. "What the fucking hell? This is fixed! There is no way that anyone but me could hit it! I'm the best this school has!" Kikyo fumed.  
  
Kagome stood watching Kikyo make a complete fool of herself.  
  
"Perhaps, it could be that your long bow is too short." Kaede said taking out a longbow that was about five feet in length. "String the bow and try again."  
  
Kikyo tried to bend the wood, but it would not budge. She threw it down in a fit.  
  
Kaede gave her a disappointing glare. "All you have to do child is bend the wood, and string the bow."  
  
"Don't you think I've tried that? This unit is rigged! I bet you on one in this class would be able to string this!"  
  
"And what would you bet?" Kaede's eyes sparkled with mischief.  
  
"I would bet you a month of cleaning the biology lab, if someone could string it, but then if they hit the target." Kikyo thought for a moment, "I'll come to your house every weekend and I'll clean anything you want."  
  
"That is a bold bet. Are you sure you want to make me that bet?" Kaede asked giving Kikyo a way out.  
  
"I'm not one to back down from a bet or a dare." Kikyo even stuck out her hand so that the deal could be finalized. Both parties shook on it.  
  
The students were talking to each other to see who would make Kikyo eat her words. Everyone was expecting a guy to beat Kikyo.  
  
"Kagome," Kaede's voice called out. "Take the bow and string it." Everyone stood still as Kagome took the bow off the ground.  
  
"She's not going to be able to string it let alone shoot it. But hey it's your class time!" Kikyo crossed her arms. She had a giant smile across her face. Her smile soon became shock as Kagome took the string and effortlessly strung the bow. "No, this can't be!"  
  
"Looks like you're cleaning the bio lab Kiki!" Sango taunted. "Do it Kagome!"  
  
Kagome took the quivers from Kaede and she set them at the sixty meter mark. She took a deep breath, and cleared her mind. Kagome forgot the cheers of encouragement from her peers, and the cold looks from the others. Kagome took her stance and drew back the bow. She sought her target and she let the arrow fly. She knew already it hit the bull's-eye.  
  
Sango came rushing up, "Oh my god Kagome! Now Kikyo has to clean the teacher's house!"  
  
"Not so fast! That was a fluke! There was no way she'd be able to do it again!" Kikyo fumed.  
  
Kagome took her stance again, while Sango stood back. Kagome let another arrow fly. She knew she had split the first arrow, before even hearing it. Kagome grabbed another arrow and let that one fly. The arrow had just reached its target when Kagome let another arrow fly. Kagome shrugged after destroying five arrows. "Is that enough proof?" She turned to stare at Kikyo, who's face became pale.  
  
Kikyo let out a guttural cry. Kikyo looked and saw Inuyasha come outside with a bag of ice on his head. She ran over to him, "Inuyasha! It's horrible! I don't know what to do?"  
  
Before he could respond Kaede asked, "And where child have you been?" Inuyasha flashed the teacher a note. "Aye, so it seems that you were in the nurse's office, what happened?" Inuyasha took off the ice pack and showed the welt that was starting to form on his head. "Kagome?" Kaede called.  
  
Kagome picked up the quiver and strung it over one shoulder, and placed the bow diagonally across her back. She walked over to Kaede.  
  
"Kagome, is this your handy work?"  
  
Kagome nodded.  
  
"Perfect blow on the forehead. Now show me your stomach boy." Kaede ordered him.  
  
"How did you know that she got my stomach too?" He asked while he was showing her his stomach.  
  
Kaede shook her head. "Kagome your work is sloppy. You are an inch away from proper contact. Mind explaining your sloppy work?"  
  
Everyone's jaw dropped. Kagome looked at Kaede, "He had a switchblade in his pocket. Had I made proper contact, he would either be in the hospital, or dead."  
  
"Well then child you did well, now you know what to do." Kaede waved Kagome away and glared at Inuyasha.  
  
"What that's all I get? The fucking bitch makes this welt and all you say is 'good job'?" Inuyasha roared.  
  
"You should feel lucky she showed you kindness. Not to mention with that tongue of yours, I'm surprised that she did not take her chances with the blade." Kaede turned around. "Now everyone pick up a bow. Take your position at the first area. If you feel comfortable moving up to the second mark, then do so."  
  
Kagome had come back from her target: all five arrows were garbage. She had placed a blank piece of paper for her target. She was about to take aim when Kaede called to her again. "Here put this on," Kaede handed her a blindfold.  
  
"Why would you give that psycho bitch a blind fold?" Kikyo asked.  
  
"You Kikyo might be the best archer in the school, but Kagome is the best archer in the world. She needs a challenge, otherwise she becomes bored." Kaede left the topic at that.  
  
"In the world? Are you telling me that that snot nosed bitch is the best fucking archer in the *whole* world?" Kikyo asked not knowing whether or not to believe it.  
  
"Kagome's trophies are not fake child. Now go and practice your archery. This school must be desperate if you are their best. Your form is pitiful, and you can shoot no better than anyone here. I would be ashamed to parade you around as the best. Luckily you can step down. Kagome will rightfully assume the title."  
  
'That little bitch will take nothing away from me."  
  
By this time everyone stopped their practice and stood watching the live drama unfold.  
  
"Child nothing is yours to take. Look at Kagome. See her posture? Her stance? Do you see the power within her? These are things you lack. You are too arrogant to possess them."  
  
"I will always be the best at this school! No one will-" Kikyo stopped ranting to watch Kagome.  
  
Kagome had tied the blindfold over her eyes. She was letting the arrows fly. She felt more then saw the location of her marks. She used her last arrow. She untied the scarf and walked to her target.  
  
"She didn't even land one in the center, and she's the best?"  
  
"You will soon see. The center of the target is not always where you want the arrow to go," Kaede told her.  
  
Kagome showed the paper to Kikyo. "Wow, what is it?" Kikyo didn't care, what she saw was beautiful.  
  
"That would be your name written in Japanese. Instead of using ink, I used my arrows. It would honor me if you accepted this small gift." Kagome bowed.  
  
Kikyo took it. Kagome bowed and returned shooting. 'I can't believe that shut her up. Gawd, sometimes I'm good.' Kagome gave an inward chuckle. 'If she only knew the truth.' That wasn't Kikyo's name she spelt with her arrows. The real meaning of the symbol meant mentally disturbed, and in part truth represented Kikyo perfectly.  
  
The bell rang. Kagome decided to stay after class to help bring in the archery targets. It was lunch anyway, so she could linger. It wasn't like she made friends yet. It wasn't like she was a social butterfly; she didn't make friends really easily.  
  
She took her time getting into the cafeteria. The room was packed. She scanned the room looking for a place to sit.  
  
'Kagome!"  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
Two sets of hands were waving her over. One came from Sango, and the other came from Kikyo. Kagome smiled at Sango, but she walked over to Kikyo.  
  
"Kagome, I just wanted to thank you for the gift, it's really beautiful." Kikyo said hitting Inuyasha who made a small growl.  
  
"Feh!" Inuyasha said turning up his nose.  
  
"Anyway, I'm sorry about all those comments. I thought you hated me."  
  
Kagome looked into Kikyo's eyes. She saw genuine remorse. "I'm not petty Kikyo. I understand perfectly; you were jealous and acted accordingly."  
  
Kikyo blushed slightly, "Ya. Oh and I hung it up in my locker already."  
  
Kagome nodded her head, 'she really is a stupid bitch.' Kagome turned and walked towards Sango.  
  
"Hi Kagome!" Sango said as she moved over to give Kagome room to sit.  
  
"Thanks." Kagome sat down and unpacked her lunch. She was glad she packed some extra sushi, practicing always gave her an appetite.  
  
"This is Erinn," Sango pointed to the girl sitting in front of her. Both nodded at each other. "And this is Kathelene-Rosalyne, but we call her Kat."  
  
"Nice to meet you." Kagome said with her mouth full.  
  
"What are you eating?" Erinn asked with curious disgust.  
  
Before popping another roll in her mouth Kagome said, "Sushi."  
  
Kagome inhaled her lunch in record timing. She let out a sigh, "I'm better now." She looked at them shyly, "Sorry, I should have offered you guys a roll."  
  
"That's fine with me. I wouldn't have accepted one anyway. It looked gross and I'm a picky eater when it comes to 'real' food." Erinn said laughing.  
  
"So what did the frigid bitch want Kagome?" Kat asked her.  
  
"She just wanted to thank me for the little picture I made for her in archery, that's all." Kagome said.  
  
"Was that really her name?" Sango asked all wide-eyed.  
  
"If her name means 'mentally disturbed' then yes." Kagome said nonchalantly  
  
Erinn broke her rule of no touching and high-fived Kagome. "She's been doing nothing since lunch but brag about that piece of paper. I'd love to see her face if she knew what it really meant." Erinn's face turned dark in evil plot.  
  
"Please don't," Kagome begged. "She'll know in time what the paper means. Can you wait until then?"  
  
"Ya know Kag, I like your style." Erinn said munching on some chips.  
  
Sango asked her questions about her archery skill, and talked about Kagome's general past, diving into nothing specific. Just then Sango jumped up and swore. "Tryouts are at noon."  
  
Kagome gave Sango a confused look, "For what?"  
  
"Last year there was a sign up sheet for kendo, and I signed up." Sango had packed her lunch away.  
  
"Mind if I come watch?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Sure hurry up though, I'll be in the gym. I don't want to be late."  
  
Kagome said goodbye to Erinn and Kat. She threw her garbage in the trashcan and shoved her lunch bag in her locker. 'Better bring my bag just in case,' she grabbed the bag and headed to the gym.  
  
Kagome sat on the bench and watched. Luckily for Kagome, Kaede wasn't around otherwise the teacher would've forced her to spar with someone. 'I've taken Kikyo's title away from her, but she deserved it. I'd hate to take another title. Plus I told myself I'd never spar against someone ever again.'  
  
She saw the class divide into two groups. She hadn't heard a word the teacher said, but she assumed that he was taking the new students to teach them the basics, while the others spared off with each other.  
  
She saw Sesshomaru standing by himself. He was the odd person. Everyone had a sparing partner but him.  
  
To her surprise he came and sat on the bench beside her.  
  
The silence was almost too much for Kagome to take. "Where's your sparing partner?"  
  
"He's probably in the lunch room with his bitch." His tone and voice was cold.  
  
"Who's that?" Kagome was taken aback by his coldness.  
  
"My half-brother Inuyasha."  
  
"Why don't you just go get him? He's in the cafe."  
  
"If he wanted to train, he'd be here."  
  
Kagome studied his face. His features almost seemed to be chiselled. He seemed to be expressionless, until you looked into his eyes. Kagome saw the familiar mask she often wore, but she knew deep down, like all people, there was a responsive being inside.  
  
Kagome was too in thought to see Kaede until it was too late. She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the kendo teacher say, "Kaede, your specialty is archery not kendo."  
  
"I know but Sesshomaru has no partner at the moment."  
  
"He's the second best in the world! I'd hate for him to hurt your prized archer, but if you insist."  
  
Kagome jumped up. "Sensei, please don't!" She begged as Kaede grabbed a bokken and walked over to her. 'No. No. No. This is not happening, it's too soon, no I have to leave,' her mind raced, but stopped when Kaede trusted a bokken at Kagome.  
  
"You two will spar against each other." Kaede told them.  
  
Kagome felt her whole inner sanctuary start to crumble. "Sensei! I can't. Please, don't." Kagome begged. She wished at this very minute she was still sitting in the café with Erinn and Kat. She saw the look in her sensei's eyes; there was no way Kaede would back down.  
  
"Kagome, would you dishonor your sensei?"  
  
"No." Kagome's voice sullen. She took her position on the floor. She didn't bother to look at anyone, but she knew the whole class was watching. She bowed to Sesshomaru, and took the ready position. He did the same.  
  
Sesshomaru attacked and Kagome blocked it. Her mind wasn't all there; it was starting to go into the past. Kagome felt that holding back on Sesshomaru would somehow hold back the memory too. She could feel her body moving, but her mind was elsewhere.  
  
The last time Kagome had a sparing partner, she had been training with Hojo for the world championships. Her teacher had interrupted their training session, and took Kagome aside and told her that her family had been murdered. She hadn't sparred with anyone since.  
  
Kaede knew she was holding back. "Kagome! I'm ashamed! You are holding back. I thought you were trained better. Master Akira would be appalled, what would he say?"  
  
Kagome's eyes clouded over even more. She took her stance again. She became a zombie; she held no passion in her eyes. Sesshomaru attacked, she blocked and countered. She held the bokken at his heart. Point for her.  
  
They continued sparing. She could feel Sesshomaru become more enraged, but she felt like she couldn't do a thing about it. She easily beat him. Block. Counter. Point.  
  
Kaede saw the blank look on Kagome's face. It was when Kagome when back into her ready position did she call out, "Kagome?" The realization hit the old woman's face. "You haven't spared since. have you?"  
  
Kagome's head fell. "You are correct sensei."  
  
"Then that's enough. You need not spar any more. I'm so sorry Kagome, I had not realized, I should've known." Kaede's full of remorse and pain for Kagome.  
  
Kagome gave her sensei a sad smile. "I know," she said quietly. She bowed respectfully to Sesshomaru and handed her bokken to Kaede.  
  
The memories of the past were flooding her. She could do nothing to stop them. She could do nothing to stop them. Kagome felt the tears fall even before she could grab her bag and shed her tears in peace.  
  
She felt an arm wrap around her. She looked up and saw Sango. "Wanna talk?" Her friend asked.  
  
Kagome nodded, "I think it's time I shared the pain. It's been long enough."  
  
Sango lead Kagome into the stair well. Kagome told Sango her whole past about her family. She almost thought Sango was going to cry with her. Then Sango laughed. Kagome looked up at her.  
  
"Sorry, I was just remembering Sesshomaru's face. You should have seen it. I've never seen him show any expression, but he was showing it during your little sparring match. He was fuming!"  
  
Kagome couldn't help but smile, "I'm glad that someone got some amusement out of that situation. I'm sorry to burden you with this," as she wiped the last of her tears from her face.  
  
"I think that friends should tell each other problems like this so that we can help. I'm not a person that has dealt with death of a family member, let alone my whole family, so I don't know any advise I can give you. But I do know a way that I can help you out. I know the perfect way to get you to spar again."  
  
Kagome looked suspiciously at Sango, "How's that?"  
  
"You can become my new trainer. I'd love to know how you beat Sesshomaru!" Sango was smiling, "Come on! I know you want to, besides talent like yours should not go to waste!"  
  
"Well," Kagome thought.  
  
"Please, Kag? Please?" Sango said shaking her lightly.  
  
Kagome looked at her friend. Sango made puppy dog eyes. Kagome shook her head and laughed. "Since you asked me so nicely, I'll give in. I have to warn you though, I don't know how long it will take until I get back to normal."  
  
Sango hugged Kagome. "Thanks so much Kag! Now we need to find a bathroom 'cause you look like shit."  
  
Kagome laughed. 'Sango's a good friend. I'm glad I met her.' She looked at herself and groaned. "I look like shit! Well, can't say you're not honest Sango."  
  
Kagome spent the rest of the lunch period cleaning up. Kagome took out her schedule and saw she had Chemistry. Kagome groaned when she heard the bell. She grabbed Sango and made a mad dash for Sango's locker.  
  
When they got to the class, they were the first ones there. "See we aren't late!" Sango stated when they sat at the second table on the side of the classroom.  
  
Kagome looked at Sango, "How come people straggle to class?"  
  
"Here class is slack. I guess here it's not as strict. I can't complain."  
  
Students started walking in. She heard Inuyasha over everyone, "I know she's a fucking demon! First she gets me good, then she beats fucking Kikyo, and then she kicks Sess' ass! She's not human, Kanna."  
  
Inuyasha stopped and faltered a little when he saw her. Kagome gave him a death glare.  
  
"The nerve of the little shit." Kagome said to Sango in a death tone.  
  
"Ignore him Kagome. You deflated his ego today, so his nose will be out of joint for a while." Sango reassured her. Right now Kagome didn't feel reassured.  
  
Inuyasha point at her, "That's the bitch right here. I hear all her classes are all advanced. I told you, she's a fucking freak. Feh!" He said to Kanna.  
  
Kanna laughed. Kagome thought her laughter was eerie. It felt like hell had just frozen over.  
  
She stopped glaring at them when she saw Sesshomaru walk into the room. He took the table behind her. Kagome turned around, "I'm sorry Sesshomaru." Kagome gave him a bow of respect and turned back around.  
  
The teacher walked in and made his introductions. Then first thing he did was make Inuyasha and Kanna sit at the front table; seemed he has had problems with them last year. Kagome had a funny feeling that something was wrong. It was like watching a movie in slow motion.  
  
The teacher, Mr. Bailey, was talking about how oil and water only mix nicely when heated. She saw Inuyasha make a comment while the teacher was pouring oil into the beaker. The teacher laughed so hard that oil went everywhere.  
  
The knot in Kagome's side was so strong she wanted to cry out. 'What the fuck is wrong?' She asked herself. She closed her eyes. She found what was bothering her. Something smelt. She knew that smell. 'What is it?' Kagome racked her brain trying to think. She opened her eyes and she saw the teacher open the gas. The smell got stronger. 'I know that smell! Why don't I know what that is?'  
  
She watched the teacher draw a lighter from his pocket. Kagome realized what that smell was, it was propane. There was a gas leak. The whole classroom was filled with it!  
  
'Oh my god! One spark and we are all going to blow!' Kagome's mind screamed. "Mr. Bailey! Don't--" It was too late. Kagome jumped from her chair as the teacher ignited his lighter.  
  
'No! It's too late!' Kagome saw the flame lick the gas. "Get down NOW!" Kagome's voice commanded as she used her body to pin Inuyasha to the ground. Kagome felt the flames dance on her jacket. She quickly stood up, "someone pull the fire alarm! If anyone has a cell phone call 911 now!" She screamed as she pulled off her jacket.  
  
Everyone seemed frozen in fear. Kagome forced one of the girls to go pull the alarm. Everyone rushed out of the room.  
  
Kagome tried to get to the teacher. The flames were close to him. He looked unconscious, but still alive. Sango and Sesshomaru remained in the class to help. "Sesshomaru grab your brother and get out of here!"  
  
Kagome grabbed the teacher and dragged him through the fire. Sango was there and sprayed them with the fire extinguisher when Kagome reached them. Together they dragged the teacher and Kanna to the door. Another teacher grabbed Mr. Bailey, while Kagome grabbed Kanna, and they made a mad dash towards the front door.  
  
They just got outside, when the fire department came running in. A paramedic took Kanna from her arms. Kagome rushed to the fire chief. "The fire was started by a leak in the propane hose. It's also an oil fire too. The flames haven't reached the chemical storage, so you can put it out."  
  
He thanked her and went onto his radio and told the firefighters to hurry up and get the fire before it became a chemical fire.  
  
A paramedic came and looked at Kagome. She had a few burns on her arms, but she shrugged them off. "How is everyone else?" She asked.  
  
"We sent two straight to the hospital, but everyone else seems fine." The paramedic told her. "I have to cut the sleeves of your shirt to examine the burns, ok?"  
  
Kagome nodded. She winced as the material was pulled from her arms. Her pain was momentarily forgotten as the principal and the fire chief walked over to her.  
  
"Thanks to you miss, the fire was not as serious as it could have gotten. You should be proud. You saved many lives." The fire chief said before leaving.  
  
"Kagome? Are you alright?" The principal asked.  
  
"Where's Sango?"  
  
"She's around here somewhere. I know that a paramedic was treating her."  
  
Kagome nodded. She winced and gave a death glare at the paramedic who was applying ointment to her burns. "How's Inuyasha?"  
  
He nodded to another ambulance, where another paramedic was looking him over. Kagome got up, despite the protests, and walked over to Inuyasha. "Are you okay?" She asked when she saw him.  
  
Inuyasha gave her a death glare. Kagome was going to say something, but Sesshomaru stopped her. "Here." He said passing Kagome her bag.  
  
"Thanks." She said taking it. "Can I have a minute with Inuyasha?"  
  
Finding no reason for objection, everyone nodded: everyone except Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha? I was wondering if I could ask you something?" Kagome looked at him.  
  
"Feh! What is it wench?"  
  
"I was wondering if you could come over to my house tonight--" She was cut off.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Hear me out. I overheard your conversation about Miroku's debt. I want to pay it off for him."  
  
Inuyasha stared at her. "Why?"  
  
"I want Miroku to be free from Naraku for good."  
  
All he could do was stare at her. After a few minutes he said, "You are aware of how much he owes?"  
  
"Yes. 12k. I'm aware. Can you do that for me?" She looked at him waiting an answer.  
  
"Feh! I'll do it. I don't know what a wench like you wants from a guy like him, but I'll do it."  
  
"Good." Kagome got up and started down the steps. She grabbed her bag and pulled out a pen and paper. She wrote down her address. "Come as soon as you can. I don't want Miroku to know I paid it off. Tell him it disappeared. The debt is paid." She handed him the paper.  
  
"Fine. I'll be over as soon as I'm done here."  
  
Kagome nodded. She picked up her bag and walked back to the paramedic that was looking at her. He finished putting ointment on her. "You should come with us to the hospital, you could get better treatment than you'd get from me."  
  
"I'll be fine." Kagome gritted her teeth as she slung her backpack onto her shoulders.  
  
"Here, if you won't come to the hospital, then here's some cream I want you to put on it everyday until it heals. I would advise not wearing long sleeves until you feel comfortable."  
  
Kagome nodded and headed to see the principal. "Sir?" At the sound of her voice he turned around.  
  
"What can I do for you Kagome?"  
  
"The paramedic told me that I cannot wear long sleeves until my burns have healed. I hope it would not be a problem to wear my street clothes until I'm fully recovered?" Kagome did not want to wear gauze on her arms.  
  
"Well, you know that it's policy to wear uniforms, but for you, I'll make an exception. You can come to school in your street clothing until you are healed. Is there something else?" He saw the look that she wanted to say more.  
  
"Yes sir. I was wondering if I could get a parking space. I wanted to come and talk to you about it after school, and I would have waited until there was an appropriate time, but it seems that I will be having a problem walking to school."  
  
He thought for a moment. "Space 25 is free. That one over there," he pointed to the free space. "You can have that one."  
  
"Thank you sir. I'm going to go home now. I'll see you tomorrow. Good night." Kagome started walking home, since she couldn't find Sango. 'She must have gone home'.  
  
She heard a horn. Kagome turned to see Inuyasha behind the wheel. "Get in," he told her as he pulled to a stop. "I don't want to get to your house only to wait for you."  
  
Kagome got in. The five minute drive was spent in awkward silence. Inuyasha pulled into the driveway. "Now I know why she wants to pay off Miroku's debt, they are friends," he said to himself aloud.  
  
Kagome didn't tell him that he had just spoken. "Come in while I get you the money."  
  
Inuyasha turned off the ignition. Kagome unlocked the front door and opened it. She held it open long enough for him to come in. "I'll be right back, make yourself at home."  
  
Inuyasha nodded. Kagome ran up the stairs and entered her study. She dropped her bag by the desk and opened the wall safe. She grabbed twelve thousand dollar bills and closed the safe.  
  
When she came back down stairs, she noticed that her dojo door was opened. She saw Inuyasha looking at her trophies. "Here," she handed him the bills.  
  
"You seem to be a lethal weapon Kagome." He took the bills and counted them. He nodded and placed them in his pocket.  
  
"Seem so. So Miroku's debt is paid in full?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded. "It would seem that as of today Miroku is a free man."  
  
"Good, because if he isn't," Kagome threatened, "I'll have to show you just how lethal I can be."  
  
Kagome ushered Inuyasha out of her dojo. "Now for future references, no one enters my dojo without my permission, is that understood?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded his head.  
  
"Good. Now are you hungry? 'Cause I'm starving!" Kagome walked into the kitchen and pulled out a pot.  
  
"What are you going to make?"  
  
"I'm going to make ramen."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"You've never had ramen?"  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"Then Inuyasha, you are missing out! Oh hell, I better make a big pot of it. Miroku can eat half the pot by himself."  
  
"Feh! I'll be the judge of that."  
  
Kagome laughed. "Have a seat. I'll make you a deal, if you don't like ramen, then I'll order pizza."  
  
"You got yourself a deal."  
  
"Kagome? Why are you home early?" Miroku's worried voice cried out.  
  
"Hey Miroku, we're in the kitchen!"  
  
"We?" He stopped dead when he saw Inuyasha. He quickly grabbed Kagome's arm, not noticing the burns and dragged her into the living room. "What's he doing here? He's bad new Kagome! I want you to stay away from him." Miroku rasped.  
  
Kagome looked up at him, her face full of pain and tears. "He drove me home, there was a fire in the chemistry class. Why should I stay away from Inuyasha?"  
  
It was then that Miroku noticed the burns on her arms. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking! I saw him here and feared the worst. Kagome can you forgive me?"  
  
"Only if you tell me why Inuyasha is a bad guy." Miroku sighed. "I'll tell you everything after Inuyasha leaves."  
  
"Good. Now let me go and make something to eat. Are you hungry Miroku?" Kagome asked behind her back as she walked back into the kitchen.  
  
"Depends on what you're making."  
  
"Ramen!"  
  
Miroku dashed into the kitchen, "Really?"  
  
Kagome turned to Inuyasha, "See? He's salivating already, and all I did was mention the word."  
  
"Hun, I'm going to see my baby." He gave Kagome a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Who's his baby?" Inuyasha inquired.  
  
Kagome laughed. "Wait. 3-2-1, there's your answer!" The sound of the plasma came to life.  
  
Inuyasha looked in confusion, "What was that?"  
  
"His baby. It's in the living room go see, the ramen should be ready in a few minutes." Kagome dropped the packages into the water.  
  
She stirred the noodles. 'Ready. Now to pry the guys away from the TV long enough for them to eat.'  
  
Kagome walked into the living room and turned off the television. "Supper is ready. Come and get it while it's hot."  
  
Miroku was already in the kitchen fixing himself a large bowl. He sat down at the table and was eating before Kagome picked up the walkie- talkie. "Meg? You there Meg?" Kagome waited.  
  
"Have you seen my son?"  
  
Kagome laughed over the walkie-talkie, "Ya he's here. I should let you know that you and Shippo are having another quiet meal together."  
  
"Ramen? Alright then, thanks Kag. I'll let you go so you can eat some before my son eats it all. Miroku, don't be a pig! This time leave Kagome a bowl. Meg out."  
  
Kagome set the walkie-talkie down.  
  
Inuyasha had fixed himself a bowl, and was eating as noisily as Miroku. Kagome shook her head. She grabbed a bowl and sat down with them.  
  
"This is really good," Inuyasha said with his mouth full.  
  
"I know. Kagome is the best. I can come here anytime I want, and I get to eat all the food I want too. Plus I get to see my baby any time I want. I just have to abide by her one rule." Miroku shoved another forkful of noodles in his mouth.  
  
"What's that?" Inuyasha said with his mouth full.  
  
"Can't go into her dojo. That's no sweat off my ass."  
  
Kagome groaned at the sight. She lost her appetite. "Can't you guys eat with your mouth shut?" She pushed her bowl away from her. Inuyasha quickly grabbed it and started eating it. "If you don't mind, I'm going to go and change."  
  
Kagome thought she heard an okay, but it was drowned out by the sound of them slurping their food.  
  
Kagome took out a tank top and a pair of jeans. Tears came to Kagome's eyes when the material rubbed her burns.  
  
It took her a while to put on her tank. She took her hair out her bun and brushed it. She walked back down stairs.  
  
"Hey Kagome, Inuyasha told me about a new game that just came out for the PS2. He says it's got awesome graphics, and it would be the best on the plasma. So Kagome, can you buy it?"  
  
"What's it called and I'll pick it up after school tomorrow?"  
  
"I don't know the name of the game, but I know what it looks like. How about we go at lunch tomorrow and pick it up?" Inuyasha asked her.  
  
"Fine. We'll take my car."  
  
"Are you driving the Jag?" Miroku asked looking heart broken.  
  
"Don't be heart broken Miroku, I'm going to buy you guys a game!" Kagome laughed.  
  
"Kagome, have I asked you lately to bear my children?"  
  
*****************************  
  
Thanks to everyone for reviewing, and I'll have the next chapter out by Sunday/Monday.....so be patient with me while my mind works out the kinks........and I'm supposed to say that I have NO CLUE as to the pairings yet.......so many possibilities, and I'm bad at making up my mind, so I called it a drama.....I like Ashley's idea of a sess/kag fic.....but we'll see! R&R please 


	5. What are you thinking?

Disclaimer: IY does not belong to me.  
  
Warning: This might be a LITTLE OOC, so you are warned. I *tried* that's all I can do!  
  
Chapter 5 - What are you thinking?  
  
Sesshomaru walked upstairs and shut his bedroom door. He threw his bag on the floor, and flopped on his bed. He let out a sigh. This had to be the weirdest first day of school he ever had.  
  
The only reason he was still in school was that he was upgrading. He technically graduated the year before, but he had to get a year of advanced courses so that he could get into the program at University.  
  
He hadn't found out from anyone who the girl with Miroku was. He asked Inuyasha about it, but was told by him that Miroku had dumped them. Inuyasha had never even seen her face, or even heard of her before the rave.  
  
She was a vision. She evoked a sensation in him he never felt before. He wanted her. He wanted her bad. 'I'll find her at the next rave. But the next rave is not for another three weeks.' He whined to himself. 'No point in dwelling in the past, I have the future to look forward to.'  
  
He laughed. He remembered Kouga and Inuyasha fighting over the stupid initiation of some freshmen. He had stopped it before it got too far.  
  
He couldn't believe that Ms. Kaede gave him a test on the first day. That test was hard. Then he couldn't believe that the new girl had finished it in record speed.  
  
She was a vision. She didn't seem conceited. She showed the teacher a huge amount of respect. He recognized the language as Japanese, but couldn't catch what she was talking about. He heard the word 'Hojo', and knew that term sounded familiar, but he couldn't be sure from where.  
  
Then he walked into his English class, and she was sitting there reading a book. She looked calm. She looked like a goddess. She looked a lot like Kikyo, but that's where the similarities ended.  
  
Even he was amazed when she had handed in the assignment in English and he had just assigned it. He felt sorry for her too, when Williams humiliated her in front of the class. He remembered saying to himself, 'Williams is a fucking hard marker. I'll have to work my ass off in this class.' Then for the first time ever, he complimented Kagome.  
  
She hadn't stayed long in the classes. He couldn't concentrate on his English book; his mind kept wandering back to her. She looked at him, just before she left. Her eyes sparkled. He could swear that she was on the verge of tears when she sat back down. For some reason it angered him at the thought of her crying.  
  
Gym class had to be interesting. He hadn't seen her until he was outside. She was setting up the targets. She looked like a spirited warrior in her hakama. He wanted to take her hair out of the bun, and see what she looked like, but he restrained himself with great effort.  
  
The best part was when she made Kikyo eat crow. She moved with such speed and grace, unlike Kikyo's sloppy jerkiness. Then again she entranced him like a siren and placed the blindfold over her beautiful eyes. He was shocked even more when she let arrows fly at a speed he's never seen before.  
  
He was left speechless when she gave Kikyo her target. It probably wasn't her name, but it humbled Kikyo. 'I wonder what it means. I should ask her.'  
  
He never even raised the bow, he watched her all class. She didn't even notice his piercing eyes on her. She was in the zone. He got like that when he was training. He let out a groan. 'She smoked me at lunch. I, Sesshomaru, am the second best in the world. I let Kagome make mince meat out of me in front of the whole class. But for some reason, the spirit she had when she was shooting was gone. He felt her spirit gone. He wanted to comfort her, but he spent the quick sparing session trying to block her.  
  
'I've never seen anyone like her. She's so strong, and yet she's so weak. I have to find out what caused her pain, somehow I have to try to fix it.' Sesshomaru recalled telling himself.  
  
Sesshomaru got up off his bed and turned on his stereo. Angry classical music filled his room. He crawled back on his bed and let the music lull him to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He was woken up by his half brother jumping on him. "What do you want, Inuyasha?" His eyes were golden slits.  
  
"Sess man. I had the best time!"  
  
"How nice. And you woke me up for this?" He raised his eyebrows in disapproval.  
  
"Aren't you going to ask me where I was?"  
  
Sesshomaru looked extremely disinterested, but decided to humor his brother. "Fine, where were you?"  
  
"I was at Kagome's house this whole time. It's so fucking cool there. I was tempted to sleep over there, fuck I want to live there!" Inuyasha finally flung himself beside his brother. "You'd love it there! She has a fucking dojo in her house. I looked at her trophies!" Inuyasha made a whistling sound. "Sess, this chick is better than both of us combined. Not only is she the best in archery, but also she's the best in fucking Japan for Kendo. Hey! You found that out the hard way didn't you?"  
  
Sesshomaru remained silent. 'Sesshomaru wants to kill Inuyasha. If he continues on this path, I'm going to have to kick his ass. Why am I so possessive over someone that's not mine? I'm not being possessive; I'm protecting her from Inuyasha. He's a bad influence. If Kagome knew what was good for her, she'd run far away for Inuyasha. I'll make sure of it. I'll start tomorrow. Great.. it is normal to have a sane conversation with yourself? Now if I answer this question I'll have to declare myself insane. Stop it! Enough of this!'  
  
"Besides, we have a date at lunch tomorrow." Inuyasha said interrupting his monologue.  
  
"Really?" This perked his interests  
  
"I told you she was cool. Man her house is huge too. She can cook too! I've eaten so much today, I think I'll fucking blow if I eat anymore."  
  
Sesshomaru was getting annoyed. "Have you dropped by to see Kanna?"  
  
"Fuck! I completely forgot about Kanna." Inuyasha jumped off the bed and bolted out of the room.  
  
Sesshomaru shook his head. Chemistry class was a potential nightmare if Kagome had not been there. He smelt the gas, but he froze. He saw Kagome tell everyone to get down. 'She can be authoritative and assertive when need be. Everyone listened except for Inuyasha and Kanna.' He saw Kagome tackle Inuyasha to the ground. She tried to grab Kanna, but the girl recoiled from her touch.  
  
Had she not been there, he would be in the hospital waiting for news on Inuyasha instead of lying on his bed contemplating Kagome. 'Does he even realize that if it wasn't for Kagome, he'd be dead. And Kagome goes and waits on him. He doesn't deserve to be in the same room with her.'  
  
'I couldn't leave knowing she was trying to save Inuyasha and the teacher. Sango never once left. She helped escort others out, hell she was the one that pulled the fire alarm. I just stood there watching her. I was fucking helpless. I couldn't move when instinct told me to run, and I couldn't move when I saw her struggle against the flames. It was only when she called me by my name did she call me from death itself.'  
  
Sesshomaru stood up and turned off the stereo. 'I should really apologize to Sango tomorrow. I think I scared the kid out of her mind.' After they got out of the school, and after a paramedic looked at her, he grabbed her and pinned her against the side of the ambulance and demanded for Sango to tell him the reason as to why Kagome was crying in the gym. At first she was reluctant, but he could be very persuading. He used his full strength, and will. Sango caved. She told him.  
  
Now he understood. He felt her pain. She had no one. She was all alone. He wanted to run and hold her in his arms. He understood why it hurt her so much to spar against him, the fear, the realization of her past coming up to her. She was so strong. 'Gawd! I want to take her and wait a minute! What did she say to me at the start of Chem.?' He thought real hard, 'I'm sorry! What did she have to be sorry for? Oh she humiliated him in front of the class, that's right. She apologized.'  
  
Pride soared in Sesshomaru. 'I'm going to make you happy Kagome, I can promise you that. If there is only one thing that I can do in my life, it's going to be to make you happy.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Everyone had left for the night and Kagome went up to her study. She pulled a file out of the drawer, and sat down to read it. It was a file that she read many times; when she felt alone. It contained everything that was left of her family: their death certificates, and various paperwork.  
  
She sighed. She knew that she wasn't an ordinary girl; she was thought of as superhuman. She had to be. The world was cold, dark and bleak. She had to form herself around that.  
  
It became her mission in life to be the best, and as a result the best is what she was. But she would give it all up in a heart beat.  
  
She wanted nothing more than to be normal. She didn't want to be the coveted student, who excelled at everything she did. She was alone, and no one understood. She would rather have a loving family, rather than money and "friends". She wanted nothing more than to be the average struggling student looking to fit in.  
  
She didn't want to be the freak of nature that was the best in everything. She found she was repulsed by herself at times. She hated herself for pushing too hard, but that was a fact of this reality. She couldn't change that. She tried.  
  
She scoffed at the thought. 'I bought my friends. I paid for Miroku's happiness. That was selfish, but why shouldn't I be? When my family died, they left me with so much money; enough to buy a small country. What's a few thousand dollars compared to spending my time alone?  
  
That's my greatest fear: being alone. No one knows the emptiness that I feel whenever I see Meg with Shippo and Miroku. I want something like that for me, but alas, I have reality to face. My family is dead.'  
  
Kagome shifted through the papers and came across the last family photo they had taken together. Tears came to Kagome's eyes. Softly she whispered, "This was the last time we were happy together. This was the night before I went to Japan. There was no sorrow that night, no heart ache. We were all happy. Happy to the very core of our souls.  
  
Now that's not going to happen again, at least not until I die and can be taken to you." She wiped the tears from her eyes, and carefully wipes away the tear stains from the picture. She quickly put the folder away, and suddenly felt tired. With a heavy sigh, she got up and switched off the light and went to sleep.  
  
***************************  
  
A/N: Please don't be mad with me, I still have no clue as to who I want the pairings to be! *starts tearing out hair* I know! I know! I should make up my mind, but I hope you like the suspense that's been my madness. I added this last part to some concerns that I got about Miroku being a user, and Kagome being a "supreme teenage version of wonder-woman." (hopefully you aren't offended) ^_~ so I had to work that out. FYI, my female characters are *ALWAYS* portrayed as being strong. I have this thing about weak female characters, I have an urge to either kill them off, or make them more into my image. X_X Plus there is always that ONE student who is good at everything; but you know what, I've been there and it's not pretty. I know from experience that I'd rather be "normal" than to be perfect. There's always that shady secret that the person carries. For Kagome, she's alone with no one, and that's scary!  
  
Chitiko - M is a guy, it's a guy thing trust me -.-  
  
Three-Legged Dog - don't feel offended, by all means I'm glad you brought that up so I could tweak the problem!  
  
new reader - you gave me a big compliment, and I just have to hug you and say thanks!  
  
lady-minh - I have plans for everyone! You will just have to wait and see ^_~  
  
EEevee - I have nothing to say to you! I dislike Kikyo, FINE I hate her, and she will get what's coming to her, but I had to mellow out the scene, otherwise Kagome would have killed her, and I still have plans for the *cough* girl. I have plans even you haven't seen. FYI THIS IS MY BETA READER, and she kindly puts up with me and the madness! READ HER FICS! THEY ARE MUCH BETTER THAN MINE *receives the $20 payment for saying that* ^___^  
  
and a big thanks to everyone else that said they loved it! And thank you all for NOT flaming my fragile psyche, I appreciate it! I should have another edition out by this weekend, depending if I get mega reviews or not! If I do, I'll post by Wed, and if not, then Fri/Sat. Please, don't flame me, but I will take constructive crit! That I can handle better.......not really..... 


	6. The Hospital Visit

Disclaimer: NOT MINE....enough said X_X  
  
Warning: There is a CD here...you have been warned! Enjoy~  
  
Chapter 6 - The Hospital Visit  
  
Kagome groaned and looked at her clock. She had woken up before her alarm went off. It was only six. Her body told her to go back to sleep, while her mind told her to wake up. Her mind always won. She used her arms to get up and was stopped by the sudden pain rushing through her arms. She had forgotten for a moment that she was burnt. The memory of yesterday came flooding back to her in a tidal wave.  
  
She remembered everything. She wished it were all a bad dream. 'I wish most of my pain was a bad dream. If I keep thinking like that I'll keep living in the past, and I'll never heal the hole in my heart.'  
  
She stumbled down stairs and made herself a pot of coffee. She went and took a bath. The cool water on her arms was just what she needed to take the edge off her pain.  
  
She could smell the coffee, and her nerves were screaming at her to drink her morning share. She wasn't hungry, but she crammed some food in her system. She popped a pain killer, and swallowed some coffee to help the pill work faster.  
  
She walked back up the stairs to get dressed. 'Real clothing, not the cotton uniform for a whole week. That means I should go shopping soon.' She picked out a tank top, and a pair of low riders. She grabbed a large belt and walked out of her closet. She stopped dead. Miroku was sitting on her bed. He was grinning by her lack of clothing.  
  
"What are you doing here so early in the morning?" He'd seen her in less dress than her matching bra and panties before.  
  
"I was wondering since you are now driving to school, if you'd give me and Shippo a ride to school?" He grinned at her. The welts on her arms marring her perfect body.  
  
Kagome sighed. "Fine, but I will not let you make me late for school. Ever!"  
  
Miroku jumped off the bed and kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks Kagome!" He took the tank top and helped her put it on being mindful of the burns. "So are you going to buy the game today?"  
  
'He's worse than a little kid.' Kagome grinned. "Ya we're going at lunch to pick it up. So I take it, if I'm going to be dropping you off at school, I guess that means that you'll want me to pick you up too?"  
  
Miroku's grin grew. He nodded. Kagome shook her head and laughed softly. "Miroku what would you do without me?"  
  
"I'd probably still be with Naraku and his gang." His voice was low. After Inuyasha left, Kagome made Miroku tell her the whole story. He was reluctant, but when she threatened to take away his keys and the plasma, he agreed.  
  
Miroku was tricked by Kikyo and Kagura into being a drug dealer for Naraku. They had slipped a mind eraser in drink. When he came to a few hours later, Naraku had framed Miroku; for what even, Miroku couldn't even remember.  
  
Naraku told Miroku he could leave only when his debt was paid. Miroku didn't have a job and couldn't get one a thirteen years old, so he started selling drugs, and he kept getting into more debt. It was a cycle he couldn't break.  
  
Kagome took his face in her hand. "You'll never go back to him understand. I won't let you."  
  
Miroku smiled at her. "I know. Now sit down, I'll brush your hair for you. I don't want you to hurt your arms any more than you have to."  
  
Kagome sighed and handed her brush over to him. She revelled in the sensation of someone brushing her hair. The last time someone brushed her hair she was just about to go to school in Japan. Her mother told her how proud she was of her.  
  
She liked that memory. She was snapped out of it when Miroku asked her for a hair tie. She quickly handed him one and he tied her hair up in a high pony tail. He stood back to admire his handy work. He nodded in approval. Kagome shook her head.  
  
"Thanks Miroku. Shit it's already 7:45, we should get going. I need a coffee to go." She got up and walked into the study and got her untouched school bag. She walked back down stairs and threw her old lunch in the sink.  
  
That was a bad habit of hers. She never took out the containers the same day. Some times she'd throw the whole container away, she was scared to open it.  
  
Miroku had made her a travel mug to go. They left the house. Miroku insisted on carrying her bag. She popped the trunk and he placed it inside.  
  
She honked the horn and Shippo came bounding out. He had a piece of toast shoved in his mouth. He jumped in the back seat and Miroku hopped in the front. She popped a CD that a DJ had given her. It was a really good CD.  
  
She liked the whole thing. It was all dance music. However, he had pumped it up a notch. Kaoru thought of the music to be more of an epiphany, then a real classification of music genre.  
  
She pulled out of the drive. The drive to their school was full of the boys bellowing out the lyrics to the songs. Kagome laughed as most of their notes were off key, but she was having too much to care.  
  
She pulled up at their school. She knew Miroku was showing off, so she let him have his fun. A few guys came running up when they same him.  
  
"Hey guys!" Miroku said as his friends approached.  
  
Kagome looked at the clock. She had fifteen minutes to get to her school. 'Means I can open this thing up.' She thought with an evil smirk. "Hey Miroku. I'll pick you up here after school. Have a fun day."  
  
"Alright Kagome, don't forget about you going out at lunch." He walked around the car and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. "Be careful Kagome, Inuyasha can be a handful, and he's dangerous." His warning was whispered in her ear.  
  
"Remember who you are talking to Miroku, I'm not easily defeated." Kagome reassured him. "After school, don't forget." Kagome put the car in drive and took off. She turned up the stereo, and the music flooded the air.  
  
She pulled into the school parking lot with a few minutes to spare. She turned down her radio and shut off the engine. She hopped out of the car and popped the trunk. She grabbed her bag, only to have a hand grab it from her.  
  
She gasped and looked up. Inuyasha just looked at her, "Hurry up!" He closed her trunk and walked in. He even held the door open for her. They talked about last night. Kagome ignored the looks she got from the students, as she walked with Inuyasha to her locker. She didn't see an enraged pair of yellow slits shoot daggers at his half-brother.  
  
She walked into her English class, with Inuyasha at her heels. "Inuyasha? Don't you have class?"  
  
"Feh! I just want to make sure that you're going to be alright! We have a date, and I'm not going to let you break it off because you hurt yourself. I'll meet you after class." He walked out of the room, leaving everyone to stare at her. Kagome opened her bag and reached for a book when Sango sat down beside her.  
  
"How are you feeling Kagome?" Sango asked her looking at her arms.  
  
"I'll live. I looked for you yesterday, but you left. I wanted to thank you. You were awesome in the heat of things."  
  
"Hey, you're the one that was cool under pressure. I heard that the teacher's alive and he's going to make a full recovery. If it wasn't for you, he'd be dead. How are the burns?" Sango asked looking at the giant red welts.  
  
Kagome shrugged her shoulders. "They could be worse."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sesshomaru walked into the class. His gaze turned immediately to Kagome. 'She's hot. The school uniform just covers up her curves.' He quickly took his seat before it became obvious that he was staring. Kagome was reading silently, when notice Kagura get up and walk down Kagome's aisle. He knew what she intended to do.  
  
Kagura had walked up to Kagome and scraped her wool jacket all along Kagome's right arm. Kagome bolted upright and out of her chair. She hissed as the pain shot up her arm. Her sores were all open, now she'd have to go to the hospital. She lunged for Kagura, but Sango held her back. "What was that for?" Kagome growled in a very dangerous tone.  
  
"That's for not saving Kanna, bitch." Kagura smirked and casually walked back to her seat.  
  
Kagome's face fell. "I did try." Kagome's eyes were filled with tears. 'I have to go now. Fuck I hate hospitals. I'm gonna get you, you bitch. You just wait. I'll make you regret the day you ever did this to me.' The pain became too much. She wanted to scream.  
  
"Kagome you had better get going to the hospital. Do you need a ride?" Mr. Williams came running up.  
  
"No I should be able to drive myself there." She opened her purse and grabbed her car keys. Kagome pushed the button to have the top raised. She grabbed bag and headed to the door. Sango was at her heels.  
  
"Kagome, I'm going with you. I don't think you'll be able to drive."  
  
"No that's okay Sango. You stay here. I'll be fine." She gritted her teeth. "Write this down, 453-6466. That's my number. Give me a call tonight. I'll see you tomorrow Sango."  
  
"Well at least let me carry your bag to your locker?"  
  
Kagome let out a sigh of relief as Sango took her bag from her. The bag wasn't heavy, just the pain in her arm forced all strength from her.  
  
Down in the basement, Kagome left everything but her lunch in her locker. There wasn't anything that she needed to bring with her. She closed her locker and made a loud hissing noise.  
  
"Kagome!" Sango cried out rushing over to her.  
  
"Sango," her voice was full of pain, "Can you put my hair up so that it doesn't touch my arm?" Sango dropped her bag and pulled an elastic band out of her pocket. She wrapped Kagome's hair in a bun and fastened it with the elastic. 'Gawd, I'm fucking weak. I can't even have my own hair touch it, let alone put it up myself.' "I'm sorry I'm so weak Sango."  
  
Sango shook her head, "You are not weak. This would have put most out of commission for a while."  
  
Kagome nodded her head, and took off back up the stairs. They were on the main floor when she saw Sesshomaru standing there. He walked up to her, "You dropped this. I figured you might need it." He handed Kagome her wallet.  
  
Kagome groaned. "Thanks Sesshomaru. I would have been screwed without this." She gave him a smile of gratification despite the raw pain shooting up her arm. He turned to leave, when she remembered about Inuyasha. "Sesshomaru?" She called out after him.  
  
He stopped and turned around, "Can you please tell Inuyasha, that I'm going to have to cancel on him?" She could have sworn that she saw an emotion flash in his normally expressionless facade. He gave her no reply, but nodded and left.  
  
Kagome decided it was time for her too to leave and go and seek some medical attention before she let out a painful scream.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome didn't have to wait long in the emergency room. She was lead into the burn unit. They had pumped her full of painkillers, and she was grateful. She almost wished that she had taken Sango up on the offer of having her come with her.  
  
She hated waiting alone, especially in a hospital. She heard a small pain filled moan, coming from the bed beside her. She got up and opened the curtain.. Kanna looked up at her. All Kagome saw in her eyes was pain. "Kanna..." She lost all coherent thought.  
  
They stared at each other for what seemed like eternity. Kanna looked so small in the bed with wires and tubes running everywhere.  
  
"I'm sorry. I should have tried harder." Kagome's voice was soft. She felt tears sting her face.  
  
"I should have let you save me. I should be the one that's sorry. This is no one's fault but my own." Her voice was broken and weak.  
  
Kagome took the seat by the bed and held her bandaged hand.  
  
"Kagome? He would never leave me right? He would never let me die." Kanna looked out into nothingness.  
  
Softly as to not disturb her thoughts she asked, "Who?"  
  
"Naraku said that I was his favorite because I would never leave him." She seemed to snap out of her thoughts. "Can I tell you something?"  
  
Kagome couldn't find her voice. She nodded.  
  
"I secretly wanted to be free of him. If only there was some way to be free from his grasp..." Her voice trailed off as a machine beeped and morphine flowed from the drip.  
  
"I'll make sure that you're free Kanna. I did it for Miroku, and I vow to you on my life and honor that you'll be free too. It's the only way. I'll help you get back your life. I promise." Tears were flowing freely. They were all slaves to him. Miroku, Kanna, Inuyasha, Kagura, Kikyo, and so many more.  
  
Kanna looked into Kagome's tear stained face. "I know. You don't have to." She reached out and touched a tear that rolled down. "Kagome, don't cry for me," her breathing became more labored. "I wish I'd have met you before I became involved with Naraku. You would have made an awesome friend." Kanna finally fell back exhausted.  
  
"Thank you Kanna. You have me as a friend now, that's all that matters." Kagome smoothed the burnt hair from her face, and placed a soft kiss on the girl's burnt skin.  
  
"Kagome? Will I go to heaven or hell?"  
  
"You will go to heaven and you'll be the most beautiful angel there is."  
  
A small tear fell on Kanna's face. "Even with all the bad stuff I've done for Naraku?"  
  
"He made you do all that. You really didn't have a choice. When the time comes you will be free. You will be pure and whole again. I know that."  
  
Kagome sat in silence holding her hand. "Be strong Kanna." She said softly. A doctor came in and checked on both of them. Kagome's burns had wool sticking in it, so the doctors had to remove it. Kagome just imagined the death she was going to give to Kagura when she saw her.  
  
She snapped out of her daydream when she saw the doctor shake is head. "What's the matter?" She asked softly, not wanting to wake up the sleeping Kanna.  
  
"It's not good. She might not pull through. Her vital signs are dropping." He let out a heavy sigh.  
  
Kagome stared at the doctor, no words coming to her. She let him check the machines and left. She kept staring at Kanna. The girl awoke with her eyes were glazed over. Kagome didn't like what she saw.  
  
"Kagome," her voice low and hoarse. "You were right. You are a good friend. You should get to know him, he'll be good for you..." Her voice faltered.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"He's going to help you heal, he needs to heal too." Her breath coming in short spurts.  
  
Kagome sat in wonder, 'Who is she talking about?'  
  
"I see them you know. They are all welcoming me. Even though I was bad. They all love me. They know I'm sorry." Tears of joy were flowing from her eyes. "I can't feel the pain any more. Kagome, they've come to welcome me. Your mom, dad, brother, and grandfather are all here. They tell me to tell you to live. They hate to see you suffer. They wished they could have said goodbye. Your mom says, 'Aijou, we love you.'"  
  
Kagome sat in shock. Tears poured in a silent river down her face. No one knew that Kagome's mom called her Aijou. It meant beloved daughter, it was the first word in Japanese her mother had learnt.  
  
"I love you too," she said through the hoarseness and tightness on her throat.  
  
"I feel warm." Suddenly she turned and looked at Kagome. Her eyes were no longer glazed over, they sparkled. "He will show you in time. His heart is fragile. You must tell him that his mother loved him, that both his mothers loved him. I'm tired now Kagome. I want to go home." Kanna closed her eyes.  
  
"You can go home now. Remember that you are loved." She held the small bandaged hand in her own as the heart monitor made its last blip and then nothing but noise.  
  
Kagome sat and cried for a friend she never knew, or never would know.  
  
*******************  
  
AN: Sorry guys, not real interaction between the two brothers here. I apologize to all Kanna fans, but her death was not in vane. You'll see later! I hope you all liked my sobby death scene. I'm not good at the weepy kind, but I'm more into the violent and gory deaths. I have to thank everyone for all the reviews, I'm surprised at the response! I'm a person of my word, so since I got an overflow of responses, I'm giving you the next chapter. I won't be able to post till Sat. morning, when I get home from work. Oh you are forwarned, I'm on a reviews high, so I'll be updating on Friday ^_~  
  
EEevee - Thanks for all your help! This chapter could not have been completed without you! You are the light in my madness, and hopefully I'll have another chapter to send to you soon ^_~  
  
kittykathy - I'd tell you the pairings if I knew them.....that's the curse of my madness I don't know anything until it happens =D  
  
Kerenza - I'll keep what you said in mind. Although you might have swayed the decision to more one side than another, but I have to consult with my White Plot Bunny (don't ask...he's the writer of this fic, I'm merely the medium). I'll let you know, or better yet, you'll find out ^_^  
  
Fairyangel24 - I would never have any of my strong female characters kill themselves! It goes against my moral code. Suicide is a coward's way out, and my Kag is no coward! So there's no need to worry.  
  
Kody leigh - yes it is hard...VERY hard! Thanks for your vote of confidence!  
  
fairyfli - nice death threat *evil grin* I get the hint, so I've written another chapter!  
  
renee - Are you certain that Inuyasha is the bad guy? *sly grin* I'm not telling!  
  
LilNezumi LilInu - Being at the top is lonely, and you are right, you have to see things from all perspectives; otherwise you become a slave to your former self. That was some deep thinking ^_~  
  
Crescent Kisses - 50+ reviews, now you're really working on my inflated ego! Thanks, I was happy with getting yours!  
  
molly - Kikyo's gonna have it coming! I haven't forgotten about her...Right now I'm envisioning her pain, so it'll be coming soon!  
  
LyCheECaNDy - thanks for having me on favs. That's totally inspiring! I hope I won't disappoint you!  
  
thanks to everyone for reviewing again! And a special thanks for those that have placed me on their favs. list! You know who you are, cause I do! 


	7. Coming to terms

Disclaimer: Nope still not mine x__x  
  
Chapter 7 - Coming to terms  
  
Kagome sat in the chair and cried. She never moved from the chair; she couldn't move. Kagome might have only met Kanna, but she was the first person to give her a gift, something she desperately needed: to know she was loved.  
  
Kagome started to cry even more. "I hope you found your wings. You are finally free."  
  
Still she sat in that chair when they came and turned off Kanna's monitors. She still sat there when they took her body away. Kagome not only grieved for Kanna, but also she finally shed tears for herself and her family.  
  
She sat there for what felt like hours. The tears had stopped flowing. She had let the doctors tend to her wounds, too numb to feel anything.  
  
She felt someone kneel down beside her. She didn't look at him until he called her name. Even then she didn't register who she was looking at. She welcomed the embrace, when he pulled her close. Kagome thought that she'd finally run out of tears, but there was a new pool that started to flow. She felt him give his strength to her. She gladly took it. She was drained. She leaned into his body and closed her eyes. before she knew it, she fell asleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha walked into Kagome's English class. He went into a rage when he found out that she had driven herself to the hospital. He became livid when he found out what Kagura had done.  
  
He made a scene and demanded that Sesshomaru take him to see her at once. When his brother refused, he demanded to have the keys to the car. Sesshomaru refused to hand them over.  
  
Inuyasha took a temper tantrum right in the middle of the hall. He didn't care how he looked, he wanted to go now. They were supposed to have a lunch date. Kagome had grown on him in such a short time. Even though she had humiliated his girlfriend, not to mention himself, he found her to be an enigma he had to figure out.  
  
It was only after Sesshomaru promised to drive him at lunch did he quiet down. Lunch for him took an eternity. He would've sworn on his life that the clock stopped ticking or that it started ticking in reverse.  
  
When lunch finally arrived, Inuyasha half dragged Sesshomaru out of biology class. Both of them were surprised to see Sango waiting by their car. Despite her calm and seemingly gentle nature, she demanded to go with them. Inuyasha slid into the passenger seat, after he let Sango go in the back.  
  
Once at the hospital, both Sango and Inuyasha ran up to the nurse's station and demanded to see Kagome. The nurse told them that only family were allowed to go into the burn unit.  
  
Inuyasha posed as the concerned boyfriend, Sango the sister, and even Sesshomaru posed as the legal guardian. Sesshomaru followed the nurse. There were so many turns and twists that Sango and Inuyasha lost track of them. What they saw when they came to Kagome's room made them stop. Both were in shock. Sesshomaru was comforting Kagome.  
  
'Why is he holding her? That's my fuckin' job! I should be holding her. Who cares if I have a girlfriend, the wench saved my life, I should be the one to soothe her pain. Sess wouldn't even be here if he had just given me the fucking keys. Sess is taking her away from me, and I can't let him. I have to stop him.' He was going to tare Kagome from Sesshomaru's arms when Sango, who remained silent, grabbed his arm and shook her head. 'Why is she stopping me? What does she know that I don't? What gives her the right to stop me?'  
  
"Inuyasha, leave Kagome alone for now. She's being taken care of. We should see how Kanna's doing, they are not going anywhere." Sango nodded to the embraced pair.  
  
"Feh!" Inuyasha told her as he left in search of a nurse. He didn't see Kanna when he came into the room. 'This was her room, maybe she was moved into another room?' He thought mindlessly as they searched the halls for a nurse.  
  
The news hit them both very hard. Kanna was dead. Inuyasha felt another low blow when he realized that Kagome must have been with her. Inuyasha rushed back into the room. Sesshomaru was talking to a doctor. 'Why is the doctor telling Sesshomaru to take Kagome home? I'm the only one that's been to her house.' An evil thought came to mind, 'I'll stay over at her house. I'll stay there until she tells me to go.'  
  
Sesshomaru had finished talking to the doctor. Inuyasha walked over, "So what did he say?"  
  
"We are to take Kagome home and let her rest. He gave me a few prescriptions, one's for her burns, and the other's a tranquilizer. Grab Kagome's purse and let's go." Sesshomaru stood up shifting Kagome's weight in his arms.  
  
"I'll follow you guys. I'll drive Kagome's car, that way she doesn't have to come back here." Sango commented, grabbing Kagome's purse.  
  
Sesshomaru nodded. All of them left the hospital. Sango found Kagome's car, and started it up. She sat patiently as Sesshomaru placed Kagome in the back seat. 'Looks are very deceiving. He's being so careful, and yet he looks so cold. I wonder if Kagome will ever return his affection?' She shook her thoughts away as Sesshomaru slid into the driver's seat.  
  
Sango followed Sesshomaru. In all reality she was scared. She was driving a freaking jag. She didn't want to break anything, let alone touch anything.  
  
She let out a sigh of relief out as she placed the car into park. Taking the keys out of the ignition, she ran up the steps and unlocked the door.  
  
Sango held the door open while Inuyasha carried Kagome into the house. She thought she saw a disapproving look on Sesshomaru's face, but she disregarded it.  
  
Inuyasha took Kagome up to her bedroom and Sango trailed not too far behind. 'This place is so nice, and it's huge. Kagome is so lucky!' Sango thought as she made her way into Kagome's bedroom. Inuyasha placed her on the bed.  
  
Sango looked around. "There has got to be something I can change Kagome into." She opened the closet and was shocked by the size. "Holy shit! She makes my wardrobe look like nothing." She quickly grabbed a pair of sweat pants, and closed the door. "Alright Inuyasha, leave for a minute, while I make Kagome more comfortable." She held up the pair of sweats.  
  
"Feh! It's not like I haven't seen a female body before. Plus the wench won't notice. Besides, you won't be able to change her by yourself, you're just a weak woman."  
  
Sango's eyes turned to piercing slits. "Get out now Inuyasha!" Her tone cold and threatening. Sesshomaru took his brother by the collar of his uniform and dragged him out, leaving Sango alone with Kagome. She quickly undressed Kagome and slipped on the sweats. When she was finished tucking Kagome in bed, she opened the bedroom door to find a very angry Inuyasha standing there.  
  
"What took you so fucking long?" He said moving towards the bed.  
  
Sango give him a dirty look and walked out. 'Better to avoid confrontation then to destroy Kagome's house.' She mentally told herself. She saw another door open, and she peeked inside. There was Sesshomaru sitting behind the desk reading a book. She left him to his own devices. She walked down the stairs. She opened the door to the dojo, and couldn't help but cry out, "Holy Shit!"  
  
This caused the two brothers to come running down. "I told you Sess that she had a fucking dojo in here." He was smirking at that piece of information. "Quickly look, but don't touch a thing. Kagome will get pissed off to high heaven if she wakes up and finds you here."  
  
Sango and Sesshomaru both looked at the trophies. "Holy shit she's good. No she's fucking great." She said when she saw a kendo trophy for best in Japan. Both were in awe at her abilities, but were distracted when they heard a loud crashing sound and Inuyasha's cheers about it. Both ran out to find Inuyasha in front of the plasma. He was playing a video game. Sango quickly took the remote and turned down the volume. "You idiot! Kagome is trying to sleep! That racket would wake her up! Have you no consideration?"  
  
All Inuyasha did was stick out his tongue at her. Sango sighed and she plopped herself on the couch. Sesshomaru went back up to the study, but first he checked on Kagome. 'She looks so peaceful.' He brushed a strand of hair from her face. 'So smooth, and soft.' He stayed that way for a while. 'I want to take her in my arms and make all of her pain go away.' Quickly he got up and went back into the study before his thoughts got him into trouble.  
  
Sango had left a little after 3 p.m. She had to get home for her little brother. Inuyasha had no plans on going anywhere. He didn't care what his brother did, but he felt it was necessary to stay.  
  
Inuyasha was still playing the video game when a completely enraged Miroku walked in. If looks could kill, Inuyasha would be dead. "What are you doing here?" Miroku seethed when he saw Inuyasha.  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm playing a video game. Fuck, Miroku, look what you made me do?" He pointed to the game over screen.  
  
"Where's Kagome?" Miroku's anger not letting up.  
  
Sesshomaru walked down the stairs. His eyes darkened slightly at the sight of Miroku. "Why are you here?"  
  
"Where's Kagome? What happened?"  
  
Both brothers stood in silence. It was Inuyasha that spoke. He told Miroku the whole story, about what Kagura did, Kagome being there when Kanna died, and them bringing her home. Miroku dropped his school bag, all anger vanished and ran to her room. He gently picked her up, and cradled her. "Kagome, it's all right now. Please get better. I'm here, I'll take care of you." Miroku gentle caressed her face with his hand.  
  
Sesshomaru was watching at the door. He felt his blood boil at the thought of Miroku holding her like that. 'She does not belong to him. She doesn't belong to him!' Then whom does she belong to? The inner voice in his head asked. 'Me, or she will. Beauty like that should not be wasted on a pathetic wimp like him, she needs someone strong.' He was about to turn and leave, when he saw Kagome stir.  
  
"Mmm Miroku," Kagome's eyes fluttered open. "Sorry, I'm sorry I wasn't there today. Can you forgive me?"  
  
Miroku placed a small kiss on her forehead, "I can't be mad at you."  
  
"Good," Her voice drifting back to sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome awoke. It took her a few minutes to realize that she was back in her bed. 'Was it all a dream?' She looked at her arms, and noticed that there were new bandages, 'No it wasn't a dream. Kanna died.' New tears sprang to life. She drew her knees to her chin and cried.  
  
The silent tears ran down her face. 'I have to get up. I have to do something. I can't sit here like this.' The self-pity was taking its toll, and she felt a new onset of tears form. She heard a loud bang come from downstairs, 'What the hell?' Kagome made her way down to the living room, and found Miroku and Inuyasha racing each other.  
  
"Hi guys." Her voice was meek and hoarse from crying.  
  
Both men shot up. "How are you feeling Kagome?"  
  
"I'm fine Miroku, are you guys hungry? I think I have several packages of ramen left if you want, or I could order pizza. It's up to you."  
  
Inuyasha's mouth salivated at the thought of ramen, but Miroku interjected. "We should just order out. I wouldn't want you to be in any more discomfort than you have to be."  
  
"Miroku, you are sweet. I don't mind making ramen. Since you two are going to have to eat anyway, why not have something you both enjoy."  
  
"Feh, see? Let the wench cook. She offered." Inuyasha went back to playing his game.  
  
"Inuyasha," Her tone dropping to the point of deadly, "Watch what you say, or I'll just have to order pizza."  
  
"Pizza would be best." Kagome turned around. Sesshomaru stood in the doorway. "You should not be so rude Inuyasha. I wonder why she is being so polite to you at all."  
  
Kagome stared at Sesshomaru, "Really it's no big deal, I don't mind making ramen. Have you ever tried it before?"  
  
"Kagome, Sess is such a picky eater, he hasn't tried anything!" Inuyasha was laughing.  
  
Kagome's face lit up. "Ramen it is then." She walked into the kitchen and started to make the noodles.  
  
It was a little disturbing have Sesshomaru watch her, but she thought that was sweet. 'Ok, Kag, enough of the awkward silence. Say something, you could cut the tension with a knife. He looks so bored, that's not the word, disinterested. Ya that's it. I would hate to think that I'm that bad of company. That's it!' Kagome walked over to him, "Sess--" All conscious thought was lost as he stood up and searched her eyes. She ran her hands through his long silky white hair. He closed the distance and kissed her.  
  
His lips teased hers, seeking entrance. She granted him access, and their tongues danced. 'Not too bad, he's a little out of practice, but definitely not too bad. I wonder what he'd do if I did this?' She traced his bottom lip with her tongue. 'Mmm, he tastes like peppermint, and I taste like morning breath. Great, just great.' She heard a slight moan in response. 'Good, can't be too much of a slut now.' She broke off the kiss. They were both slightly panting. Kagome blushed slightly. She turned back and placed the packages in the boiling water.  
  
'A goddess, no a vixen, no a siren. She called me out to sea and I drowned. It was well worth it. I would die another thousand deaths to kiss her again. She tasted like honey. Her jasmine scent drove him up the wall. I couldn't help but kiss her.' His mind racing a mile a minute. It was a strange voice calling Kagome's name that brought his out of his daze.  
  
"Kagome? You there Kagome?"  
  
Kagome picked up the walkie-talkie, "What's the matter Shippo?"  
  
"Kagome, Mom says she's gonna be late, so can I come over and have supper with you?"  
  
"I'm making ramen, so if you want some--" There was a knock on the patio door. Kagome laughed, and went to open it.  
  
"There is no way I'm going to let my brother eat all of it by himself." He stopped and noticed Sesshomaru standing by the counter. "What's he doing here?"  
  
"Shippo, this is Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru, this is Shippo."  
  
"I know who he is, the question is WHY is he here?"  
  
"Shippo, now you should mind your manners. I went back to the hospital today, and they were kind enough to bring me home." Kagome took a deep breath, 'I'm not gonna cry. I'm not gonna cry.' Sensing that something was wrong, Shippo came and gave her a hug.  
  
"What do you mean by they? Who else brought you home."  
  
Kagome has turned off the heat to the stove. She was pouring the noodles into bowls, "Sesshomaru, Sango and Inuyasha."  
  
"Inuyasha! What is that rotten good for nothing piece of white trash doing here? Fuck, now my brother's in even more trouble!" Shippo dashed into the living room looking for blood.  
  
"Shippo no!" Kagome ran after him.  
  
Shippo had thrown himself on top of Inuyasha, and he started to punch him with all his might. "You son of a bitch! Miroku is never going to go back, not now I won't let you."  
  
"Shippo!" She grabbed his shirt and threw him onto the couch. "You are right. Miroku is not going back. Supper is ready, come eat before it gets cold." With that she went into the kitchen and finished placing the food on the table.  
  
"What do you mean Kagome?" Shippo voiced Miroku's question.  
  
Kagome sighed. "I wish you didn't find out this way, but I paid off Miroku's debt. I know I should have said something Miroku, but I wanted it to be a surprise. Well in all reality, I didn't want you to know that it came from me at all." Her head hung in shame, "I'm sorry Miroku. I know that was low of me to go behind your back I hope you can forgive me."  
  
She sat down in the chair, on the verge of tears. Shippo stood in shock. Inuyasha had a grin plastered on his face. Sesshomaru stood expressionless as usual, and Miroku was dumbfounded.  
  
"Kagome? You would do that for me?"  
  
She nodded, not trusting her voice. Next thing she knew, his head was in her lap and his arms about her waist. "I love you Kagome, I really do," tears of joy streaming down his face. He hugged her tighter.  
  
"Miroku, can't breathe." He loosened his grip. Their eyes were shinning, he took her face and kissed her.  
  
If anyone had been looking at Sesshomaru, they would have seen his eyes turn from gold to blood red.  
  
***********************************  
  
AN: Mwahahahahaha I'm so evil I know! Just when you think you know the pairings, I'm going to be shaking it up! Not to worry Inuyasha fans, he's not out of the race yet, besides, I have barely begun to shake it up! I know, that the Sess kiss was *supposed* to be romantic, but in all reality I suck at the mush, so I've laced it with comedy! Besides romance is dead and I've hidden the body under my bed for safe keeping. I have two other people that need to come in *evil grin* One I think will enter next chapter, and the other will be in a few chapters. LOL no one knows the direction of my story, not even my precious beta reader! Oh that reminds me I should let her out of the closet, she's been good. Thanks to everyone for reading! I know last chapter was *sob* sad. EEevee called it sappier than a maple tree! Thanks for not flaming my ass! Next chapter will be posted on Monday, depending on reviews. Or maybe I'll post on Friday....*sly grin* yes make them wait! I guess it's up to you people to decide! Remember if you want more there's only one thing to do REVIEW! 


	8. New Hope

Disclaimer: not mine  
  
Chapter 8 - New Hope  
  
Kagome sat on her bed, her chin resting on her knees. She sat like that for hours at a time. A month has passed since Kanna's death, and a week since she last took a shower. She didn't care. Even Miroku stopped coming by.  
  
She just wanted to be left alone. Miroku asked her if she wanted to go to a rave, but she declined. She stopped going to school, she shut herself from all humanity. She did that too when her family died. She knew she just needed time.  
  
She was brought out of her daze by a sound she knew, but couldn't put her finger on. It was the phone. She stared at it, but left it unanswered. She kept staring into nothingness. She saw a white light filter into her room. She looked at it.  
  
For all she knew she was dreaming, but she didn't care. She was almost jumped off her bed when she saw her family standing at the end of her bed.  
  
"Mom? Souta? Dad? Grandpa?" Kagome's voice choked at the onset of her tears.  
  
"Aijou, why are you still like this?" Kagome's mother sat on the bed beside her.  
  
'No this can't be, they are dead, but they feel so real!' She couldn't find her voice, all she could do was cry.  
  
"Look at me dear," Kagome's head looked at her mom. "You mustn't keep going on like this. You have so much to live for, and too much to do with this world. We all love you, and it breaks our hearts every time you are sad or in pain. Now Kagome, you have a bright future ahead of you. This slump you are in is not good."  
  
"I know Mom, but it's so hard. One day you were here and the next you were gone. I'm so alone. I don't know what to do anymore. I want to be with you. I love you guys so much."  
  
Kagome's dad sat on the bed next to her. Stroking her hair he told her, "We love you too pumpkin. Dying is not something that we plan for. It just happens. But it's time we go, hun. Remember we love you."  
  
Kagome got up off the bed and hugged her family for the last time. Souta stayed behind a second longer than the rest of her family. "Kagome you stink. You need a shower. Besides you will have a few guests in about an hour. Here's a hint Kagome, Kouga is not what you think. He'll be waiting outside. Mom doesn't approve of you going to bars, but I think it's cool. Oh ask for a new I.D. it should come in handy. I know this doesn't make sense, but it will in time. Be ready Kagome, be strong, and kick that bitch Kagura's ass. Oh and Kanna says to bring down Naraku. She's a cute spit fire, nothing like the timid little girl you knew. You'd like her." He baby brother smiled and vanished.  
  
Kagome stood there, tears streaming down her face. She felt alone again, but not to the point of despair. 'I will move on. I will be strong. What the hell does my life have to do with Kouga? Is he the person Kanna was talking about?' Thoughts ran through her mind as she went to take a much needed shower. Her burns were almost gone, and the hot water felt good against her body.  
  
She had dressed and was making some rice when a knock came at the door. 'Who can that be? It's only 1:30 in the afternoon?' She went to answer the door. A man in plain clothes stood looking a little nervous. "Are you Kagome?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"My name is Detective Jaken, and I'd like to ask you a few questions, do you mind if I come inside?"  
  
Kagome opened the door and let him in. For some reason she couldn't shake the idea of what her brother said out of her head. She lead him into the kitchen. "Would you like something to drink? Tea? Coffee? Juice?"  
  
He shook his head, "No thank you. I came to ask you a few concerning Miroku."  
  
Kagome's face went white. "What did he do? Is he okay? What happened?"  
  
Detective Jaken reassured her that he was alive and well, "I just have a few questions regarding his connection to Naraku."  
  
"So why are you asking me? I have no connection to Naraku. I think you better tell me exactly what's going on Officer, otherwise I'll have to ask you to leave." Kagome's tone became dark and cautious.  
  
"I'll be the one asking questions here Miss. Now tell me what you know."  
  
Kagome was confused and outraged. 'What did I do to deserve this kind of treatment?' She was looking at the officer when her brother's voice rang in her head. Kouga. She closed her eyes.  
  
She felt another presence. She opened her eyes and looked at the Officer. "Sir I will no longer be talking to you. I know that Kouga's out there listening. He will be the only one that I will talk to." He looked confused. 'Gods I hope that I didn't make a fool out of myself. I could swear my brother was right. If he made this out of a joke, I swear that when I die I'm gonna kill him myself.'  
  
A knock came to the door. She didn't excuse herself as she opened the door. There stood Kouga. Kagome had a slight smirk on her face. "I was wondering how long it would take you to come and pay me a visit." The only thing different, besides the school uniform was the badge.  
  
"How did you know Kagome? No one knows, not even the principal." He followed her into the kitchen.  
  
"I'll tell you my story if I hear yours."  
  
Solemnly he nodded. "I started on the narcotics force when my brother was killed from a drug overdose. He was an undercover cop like me. One night, Naraku was expected to receive a shipment of this new drug called "X-17". Naraku suspected my brother, Ginta, to be an undercover cop. So Naraku made him try out the drug. Little did anyone, except for Naraku, know that the drug had to be diluted otherwise it's deadly. My brother died a very painful death. Ever since that day, I started working on this case so I can bring Naraku down. Now Kagome, I've been on this case for four years. You've been here only months, and you've seemed to have established yourself amongst Naraku's crew. I know you paid off Miroku's debt. Why? He's nothing but a no good drug dealer like Naraku!"  
  
Kagome's seethed. She fly up out of her chair and grabbed him by his neck. "You ever call Miroku a drug dealer again, I'll show you a world of pain, and no one will save you." She didn't even register that Officer Jaken has pulled out his gun.  
  
"Calm down Kagome." Kouga said trying to breathe.  
  
Kagome released her grip. "Sorry Kouga. I guess I'm a little over protective of him. He's like a brother to me. I think you'd do the same thing. I'm sorry." She sat down again not taking notice of the gun or the confused look she was getting.  
  
"That's not why I'm here. I didn't come to insult your friend. I was wondering if you would help me bring down Naraku?"  
  
Kagome sat stunned. She wanted nothing than to bring down the son of a bitch that stole Kanna's life from her. "I'll help you under one condition." Her brother's words were coming back to her.  
  
"What's the condition?" His eyes slightly glazed over, waiting for the million possibilities run through his head. Her condition blew him out of the water.  
  
"I want a legal fake I.D. One that you guys have. I have one from Japan, but I want one that says that I'm a legal citizen over the age of 18."  
  
"That's all you want is to be able to get into bars sooner?" Officer Jaken scoffed and he leaned back in the chair.  
  
"You have no idea the possibilities. Yes I need them to get into clubs, but not for the reasons you think." Kagome got up and walked grabbed her purse. She threw down a handful of fake IDs that she never used anymore, knowing that Kouga and Jaken could take confiscate them. They all had the same name "Miko Hanyou."  
  
Kouga stared at her. Officer Jaken picked up one and almost fainted. "You mean to tell me that you are Miko?"  
  
"You've heard of me?"  
  
"She's only the best singer in the clubs! She's won so many competitions, everyone's heard of her." Kouga quickly put on his usual mask. "I think it can be arranged. Now tell me how you are planning to get inside the inner circle of Naraku?"  
  
"That's the easy part. I will get in through you and Inuyasha. No one will know what hit them. I want Naraku to go down. Probably just as much as you do." Kagome's smirk turned evil, 'probably even more'.  
  
Looking at her like she had an alterial motive he asked, "So when do you plan on putting your moves to the test?"  
  
"Tomorrow. I will start tomorrow. I just hope, Kouga, that you can keep your smile on and your act together. Besides, I have some plans of my own that need to be worked out." Kagome flashed him her brightest smile. 'Tomorrow Kagura, will be the start of your hell and the first day of my reign.'  
  
Kouga knew it was time to go. A markswoman in archery was dangerous enough, but he had a feeling that Kagome was about to flip the whole world upside down. He had to be ready.  
  
Kagome was only too happy to show them out. She needed to start plotting her revenge on Kagura and Naraku's demise over her solitary lunch.  
  
Kagome went into the dojo and trained. It was a month since she had last trained. Her muscles were tight, but she slowly got them to relax. She momentarily forgot about the past month and looked forward to her plans against Naraku and Kagura.  
  
With a fluid motion, she pictured slicing Kagura's body in half over and over and over again. Once she was finished, she pretended it was Naraku that she was slicing. Her movements looked like a sleek, smooth panther on the prowl. It was well into the evening when she finally came out of the dojo. Her face was flushed, and her body exhausted. She jumped into the shower and locked up for the night.  
  
She opened the door to her study and grabbed a book off the shelf. She laughed when she saw the book. "Carrie" by Stephen King. "I can picture poor Kagura in young Carrie's position when I'm done. Of course minus the psycho powers Carrie had, and Carrie didn't have me as a worst enemy." She said aloud sitting down in her chair.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome awoke a little before her alarm. She was ready to start her plans. With her burns almost healed, she would be forced to wear her uniform again.  
  
As forethought for what could happen today, Kagome packed some street clothes. 'Poor Kouga. I'm sorry, but you're in my way. You are the perfect go between.'  
  
With her uniform on, her street clothes packed, and a pot of coffee under her belt; she grabbed the walkie-talkie.  
  
"Miroku? Shippo? Anyone awake?"  
  
"Just me Kag," Meg's voice rang into the receiver.  
  
"I'm going to school today and wanted to know if the guys were interested in a ride."  
  
"No one's awake. So come over here and wake up Miroku yourself. I have to get going to work. I'll leave the door unlocked. See ya Kag, oh and glad to have you back."  
  
"Thanks Meg." She smirked at the device. 'If you only knew what I'm up to Meg. If you only knew.'  
  
*************************  
  
AN: I know I'm evil! But the next chapter is going to be good! I promise! The evil plans that Kagome are thinking up will make this all worth it! Hope you have enjoyed the eye before the storm! Get ready to have the poor characters of IY have their world shaken, not stirred LOL! NEXT POSTING WILL BE FRIDAY......unless you can convince me otherwise...*I can't believe I just said that*  
  
Beta-reader's note: Carrie was my suggestion *smirk* otherwise I didn't have a thing to do with it.  
  
Of course...she has nothing to do with my plots even my beta reader is not as evil as I am...So I decided to post before Friday since you asked me so nicely Ashley and ringhearty. Yes I let my beta reader of of the closet, but I beat her with my foam mallets to get this chapter done. She was only semi-concious when she edited this so if there are any errors blame her! ^_~  
  
sakura-kero227 - twisted? you should wait and see *evil grin*  
  
Me - If you only knew how evil I truly was...so thanks! ^_^  
  
Neko-Goth - Thank you so much, I'm neurotic, once I start something, I must finish it, so this story will end up being complete! molly - torture is a bad thing?  
  
Stardust423 - *cough* Miroku? LMAO! That's a new suggestion...I wasn't planning on it, but now you got my warped mind thinking...Fyyrrose no baka, stick to the plot, but it could possible be arranged, and idle death threats are cute! Actually I love them, so pick a spokesperson/voice and send it my way! I'm up for a challenge!  
  
EEevee - You will never freak me out! I'm assuming it's from the several blows to the head that leaves you in this condition. I just hope you're up to edit another chapter.... 


	9. The Deal

Disclaimer: As always, not mine  
  
Chapter 9 - The deal  
  
Kagome opened the door and walked inside. Everything was quiet and eerily peaceful in Miroku's house. She opened his bedroom door. 'He looks so cute and peaceful when he's sleeping.' An evil thought crossed her mind. She jumped on his bed, and grabbed a hold of his arms.  
  
He shrilled in terror, only to realize that it was Kagome who was on top of him laughing. "Kagome!" His voice was surprised, but still carried the thread of fear.  
  
"Morning sleepy head," She said getting off him. "Hurry up and get dressed, or I won't drive you and your brother to school."  
  
"What's going on?" Shippo stumbled in Miroku's room. He rubbed the sleep away from his eyes, "Kagome!" He scampered over to her and gave her a fierce hug.  
  
"Quickly you two, or I'll let you walk to school." With that Kagome left the room.  
  
Both were dressed in record time. "You mean that you're going to school?" Miroku asked.  
  
Kagome nodded her head. She couldn't contain her excitement. Today was going to be one that went down in the history books.  
  
"Sorry about not going with you to the rave, I just needed some time. I'll be there for the next one."  
  
Miroku beamed, "I'm just glad to have you back. I was worried about you. I knew you needed time, so that's why I let you have some peace of mind. Although," He gave her a dark smirk, "Now you know this means that I'll never leave you alone again. I bet my baby has been missing me."  
  
Kagome smiled at him. 'He's playing right into my plan. That's my typical Miroku.'  
  
"Speaking of your baby," She handed him her debit card. "I'll get you and Inuyasha to go and buy some video games for this weekend. I'll tell Inuyasha, at school, that he'll have to pick you up and take you shopping. You can buy anything that you want. Money is no object. Besides, the more games you buy, the more homework I can get done."  
  
She could have sworn that he was about to cry. Miroku was too easy to please. Give a guy a debit card with no spending limit, and he turns to mush. 'Good so far. Now I only have to get Inuyasha to agree, and that should be easy.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Everyone came running up to her at once. She hugged Sango, and said her hellos to other girls that looked familiar. She wouldn't see Inuyasha, Sesshomaru or Kouga until Biology. She grabbed her books from the locker and headed to her first class. She couldn't have come back on a better day.  
  
Lady luck was on her side. Her first class happened to be Biology. She took a deep satisfying breath and made her way to class. As usual, she was the first one to be in class and ready to go.  
  
She pulled out her books and got ready for class, acting like nothing would be different. 'Everything has changed. Nothing after this day will be the same. I have to be ready. Everything has a purpose and a price. I'm willing to pay that price.'  
  
She was busy in her own thoughts she never heard Sesshomaru come in or sit down next to her.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
She shook her thoughts away; Sesshomaru was looking at her. She flashed him a smile. "Good morning Sesshomaru. It's been a long time."  
  
"Are you feeling well?" He asked her, despite his cold and indifferent tone, Kagome sensed real concern.  
  
She nodded her head. She would have liked to talk more to him, but her concentration was directed more towards the fighting at the door. She had a sense of deja vu. Kouga and Inuyasha were bickering about something. Kagome needed to talk to Inuyasha, so she got up and pulled Inuyasha off Kouga.  
  
"What do you think--" Then he noticed who pulled him off. "Kagome!" He grabbed her in a fierce bear hug. She thought for a moment that she'd go deaf, and have the air squeezed from her lungs at the same time. "Kagome how are you feeling?"  
  
With what little breath she could manage, she said, "Fine."  
  
She gave a sly smirk to Kouga, who stood completely unprepared for anything she was about to pull.  
  
Turning back to Inuyasha she softly asked him for a favor.  
  
"Depends on the favor."  
  
He set her down, and she smoothed away hairs from his face. "I need you to pick up Miroku from school, I would pick him up myself, but there's something that I have to do."  
  
"Feh! Why would I pick him up?"  
  
She stood back and crossed her arms. "For one thing, I gave Miroku my bank card, and second I never bought that game you wanted." Before she could say another word, Inuyasha picked her up and swung her round. Both laughed gleefully. None taking note of the death glares directed at them. One came from Sesshomaru, one from Kikyo, and the other came from Kagura.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome was worried about the work she'd have to catch up on. Luckily for her, she could have it all done by Monday. Kaede was pleased to have her best student back in class. She didn't give her any slack either. She would be swamped with reading this weekend, and a written report done on the slicing of DNA due for Monday.  
  
This of course was to be done to Kaede-sensei's standards. She didn't mind. She liked playing with genes. It made her feel like a mad scientist.  
  
She had only two reports to write for English, which she completed in class. Mr. Williams asked to speak to her after class. At first she was a little afraid as to what he wanted to speak to her about, but it shocked her in the end. He was in the middle of writing a book, and he wanted Kagome to be his editor. She took the manuscript and shoved it in her bag. She warned him, as if he were the student that there would be red marks over his copy.  
  
A little revenge was always a good thing.  
  
They were playing soccer in gym. The physical endurance she needed to run for the whole class, was a great warm up. What surprised her even more was the kendo teacher came up and asked her to help train a few of the students at lunch. She really wanted to start her plan, but she agreed. She could use a light work out.  
  
When she got to the gym at lunch she was pleasantly surprised by her sparing partner. She wasn't expecting to actually be sparing against Inuyasha. She thought she would be showing the ropes to some wet behind the ears rookie.  
  
Kagome smiled at him. 'This couldn't have worked out better if I planned this myself!' Sango came running up to her.  
  
"Kagome, are you sure that you're willing to spar?"  
  
Kagome smiled at her friend. "Sango, thanks for your concern, but I really feel I'm ready for this. Plus look at the smirk on his face, he thinks he can beat me!"  
  
Sango stared at Inuyasha, "Kagome," She tried to keep from laughing until she was done, "I don't think that's confidence, I think it's fear!" She couldn't hold it in any longer and laughed.  
  
"Feh! Wench, I'm the best in the world! You might be the best in all of Japan, but it's a small country, and here I'm the best."  
  
His over confidence screamed for Kagome to take him down. "We should make this a little challenging, don't you think? We should make a bet. If I win I get something, and if I lose you get something. The conditions are up to you. You can ask for anything you want, and in return I get to ask for anything I want. Neither party can refuse after he loses."  
  
"What makes you think I'm going to lose? Feh! I agree to your terms, you're on!" Inuyasha grabbed two bokkens and handed one to Kagome.  
  
"What do you want if I lose?"  
  
Inuyasha smiled darkly. "What does any man want?"  
  
Kagome could hear a faint growling sound coming from the bench. She looked at the sound and saw Sesshomaru with his eyes slanted. 'That's sweet. He's jealous! Holy shit! Back up the bus, why should he be jealous?' Her eyes grew wide as the answer hit her like a tidal wave. 'He likes me. That's sweet, but Sessy, things are just starting to get heated up. I really don't know if you can handle this fire.' She turned back to her opponent.  
  
"I accept your offer Inuyasha. As for mine I'll tell you after I kick your ass, otherwise you won't fight me. Deal?" She held out her hand.  
  
He shook it. "You are gonna lose. It's gonna be a sorry sight."  
  
She heard the gym door open. Kouga walked inside. She smiled at him. "Kouga, sit down and watch me kick your rival's ass. I'm going to show him a thing, or three about kendo."  
  
She heard Kouga laugh as he made his way over to the bench.  
  
"Ready?" Kagome said looking at her opponent.  
  
Inuyasha attacked. Kagome's eyes became alive. It had been a while since she had felt like this. The time with Sesshomaru didn't count. She was a shell. This time she was backed by fire.  
  
Inuyasha's form was incredible, but he still was a novice. How was a novice supposed to beat a master? The answer was obvious, they couldn't. He was panting heavily when she had pinned him to the mat, bokken placed at his heart. His bokken flew across the room after he had tried an aerial attack. The idea was clever, but his stance was sloppy.  
  
"I win." Kagome's face took on a whole new look. She looked wild. Her eyes were on fire, and she had just cornered her prey. It was time to move in for the kill. "Can I collect my prize now?"  
  
Inuyasha stared up at her. 'She was good. Fuck, she's better than good. Then why wasn't she at the tournament?' That's when a notion hit him, 'Her parents. Fuck,' He scolded himself again. 'She looks like a ravenous beauty. No she looks like a goddess.' He had to shake himself mentally.  
  
"What is it you want?" His eyes glared at her. 'I hope this is not going to be like something like what Kikyo has been doing for Keade, that would be humiliating. I just want this over and done with.'  
  
Kagome helped him up, and whispered into his ear, "I want you to get me into Naraku's group."  
  
*******************  
  
AN: Note it's 2:30am when I'm writing the AN and reviewer's feedback....so bear with me.....So sue me I lied, this wasn't the outcome that I was expecting, but I wrote the next chapter, and it's *cough* funny by my standards. But I'm terribly sorry, this chapter is blah, but it needed to be written. So to it make up to you loyal readers, I'm posting this early, so the good stuff will leave you hanging on Friday...LOL just like a soap! I hope this comprimise works! Sorry, my mind started to wander again. This time you'll *have* to wait for Friday....even though I don't get many reviews when I post on Wednesday. *fake sob* Hopefully my beta reader gives me back my chapter in time for Friday's post....or I can't post....Oh and if you want to read what a death threat should be like, read EEevee's, she only says it with love. I thought that was sweet. Gotta love the beta reader! Besides, I said she was cruel to animals in one of my reviews, so she decided to pay me back.  
  
Stardust423 - Tritee, might just be in trouble, but hopefully you know of a necromancer that can bring him to life?... Reiko and her flames are welcome here, besides I need another source of fire for my blow torch. I keep trying to stuff my beta readers dogs into the tank, but they won't listen. Somehow they think fire is a bad thing....Anyway, back to your review, I think I can handle Kag and Mir being brother/sister, besides, that's how I wanted them to be in the first place, so now that you agree, it's all good.  
  
Shinibe - kissing my feet was a good thing, you got what you wanted ^___^ and who told you I was the queen of evil? *Looks at beta reader* You told again didn't you? -.-  
  
ASHLEY - you got what you wanted, enjoy!  
  
LilNezumi LilInu - ass kicking is a must! I'll just draw it out to make you wait, besides it's Shinibe's fault, she called me the Queen of evil, so I'm acting like it!  
  
molly - Now who told you I was good at torture? *Fumes* It was my beta reader wasn't it? I knew it...now I could either torture her, or the IY cast.....This time I'll save it for the cast....but yes torture is good =D  
  
ringhearty - you are the only one that cares about my beta reader...and that includes me LMAO! She's actually quite touched at your concern, but she's going down....and as for you computer, see? no break....ringhearty no baka *taps lightly on nose* then how else will the madness stop if you stop reading?  
  
Hinoke - you were the inspiration for my next chapter....I've said too much...you'll find out on Friday, if my beta reader gets off her lazy.....If I dis her anymore she won't edit...  
  
lady-minh - believe it or not, none of my chapters are under 5 pages, and that's before I comment on reviews, but don't be sad, I'm going to see this through to the end. Once December 14 comes, I'll have massed produced chapters, so hopefully this story will be completed before Jan. Then I can devote my time to another fic I'm working on.  
  
Eevee - my beloved beta reader *venomous malice dripping from mouth* I hope you read all the responses, I hope I made up for your little review....*perks up* that was kinky! I only hope you go through with it, cause otherwise, you're nothing but a tease. 


	10. Implementing plans

Disclaimer: *sigh* If I owned IY, I'd be sitting on a beach reading ff, laughing at everyone, because it was mine. And no I live NO WHERE a beach -.- in other words not mine  
  
Chapter 10 - Implementing plans  
  
Inuyasha jumped back as if she had burnt him. "Why do you fucking want to do that! I thought you had more fucking sense than that! Kagome, I fucking beg you, please don't make me do that! I'll do *ANYTHING* but that!"  
  
Kagome smirked. "You said you'd do anything!"  
  
Inuyasha was at a loss for words. He noticed Kouga sitting on the bench. "Kouga!" He shouted. "Get your ass over here now! We have a fucking problem."  
  
Kouga took his sweet time, and strolled up to them. "What is it Inuyasha? What could Kagome want so bad that you are too scared to fulfill?" Inuyasha whispered Kagome's demands into his ear.  
  
Kouga nodded. "I see. I think that would be fine," a sly smile graced his lips. "He would be pleased actually. And here I thought she was just book smart." His eyes trailed down her body. "She would work out just nicely," His voice purred.  
  
Inuyasha glared at Kouga. "You fucker! We all fucking hate him, and you want to openly walk up and give Kagome to him as a sacrifice?" Inuyasha's voice barked at him in a harsh whisper. "I thought we made a deal! Fuck, you are just like him! No you are worse than him. At least he keeps his promises. I can't let her become one of us. Fuck!"  
  
"Inuyasha," Kagome's voice almost crossed into the area of dangerous. "You have a promise to fulfill, and Kouga has nothing to do with this. We agreed. I won. Now go and change. I don't want to see you sulk any longer. Take it like a man and admit defeat. Let our little agreement stay between us. It goes no further than the three of us."  
  
She turned and walked towards Sango. "That was a fun warm up. Poor Inuyasha, he never knew what hit him." A bright smile of success adorned her face.  
  
Sesshomaru turned and looked at the pair. "Kagome," She turned at the sound of her name being called, "What agreement did you make with my half brother?" His face matched his voice; both were stoic.  
  
Kagome smiled sweetly, "Nothing really. Nothing like he expected, besides everyone will know in due time. There is a time and a place for everything. Besides," She said changing the subject, "Class is going to start in a few minutes."  
  
Kagome laughed to herself. 'Inuyasha wanted what every normal man wants: sex. Like I'd give it to him. Not after that whore Kikyo has touched him. If I did,' She thought pensively, 'I'd need a large bottle of bleach and a few rags to wipe off her nasty germs.'  
  
They had a new chemistry teacher and a new classroom, which was fine by her. Inuyasha kept begging her to reconsider her deal. She blatantly refused him. 'It's sweet, but I *need* to get in if I'm going to stop Naraku. Kouga knew what I was doing, and he was trying to help me out. I wonder if he knew I'd go that far? Hell I wonder if he knows just how far I'm willing to go?'  
  
The only thing the teacher taught for a month was the periodic table. The teacher seemed surprised when he told her that she would have to take the test on Monday, giving her the weekend to study. She refused politely and asked to take the test now. He seemed kind of reluctant, but she had to get away from Inuyasha's pleading eyes.  
  
She finished the test in ten minutes, but she was in no rush to get back into the classroom. So she sat and thought her next move.  
  
Well, there were many plans Kagome had in mind, and the next one was going to take place next class, in her Pre-Calculus. Hopefully Inuyasha wasn't smart enough to be in that class.  
  
Seeing that almost half the class was done, she decided that it was time to get back. If another word came out of Inuyasha's mouth about her reconsidering, she'd take a katana from home and gut him.  
  
With that pleasant thought in mind, she walked into class. She could feel Inuyasha's eyes trying to get her attention, but she avoiding them. 'This is too much fun. Crap,' She inwardly cursed, 'I have to remind him that he has to pick up Miroku after school. Shit. He's going to tell Miroku, he won't keep his mouth shut. He'll ruin everything! Deep breath Kag, you'll figure a way out, you're good under pressure.' Taking a deep breath, she took her seat.  
  
The teacher was still blabbering away at the elements, and Kagome took that time to stop listening. The sound of the bell jarred her from her daze. She put her books in her bag, and when she looked up she saw Inuyasha in her face, so close that it would not be a far jump to kiss him.  
  
Instead, she smiled. "Inuyasha, you are going to pick up Miroku after school, right?"  
  
She could tell that he had forgotten. "Ya, like I'd forget something like that." He lied through his teeth. "Besides, I have a spare now so I'll go and drag him out of class."  
  
"Remember Inuyasha, this is between us. There is no need to involve Miroku, and if you do, I'll come every lunch and kick your ass." Kagome used her 'don't mess with me tone'.  
  
'Good it seems that one is taken care of for now, now for the other piece to fall into place.' She found her Pre-Calculus classroom at the end of the hall. A bright smile was lit upon lips when she spotted Kouga.  
  
She took the desk behind him. He smiled at her. "So you like my plan so far Kouga?"  
  
"I have to say it's interesting at the very least. I didn't expect you to work that fast. Needless to say, I'm impressed."  
  
"I'm not done yet, and you, Kouga, are the next step of my plan." She saw the other students start to file their way into class. When she saw Sesshomaru walk in, she was almost tempted to halt her plan for a while. 'I mean all we did was kiss, it's not like I'm going out with the guy.'  
  
With that in mind, she pulled Kouga towards her, and started twirling his hair between her fingers. "Meet me outside after class in the parking lot. I just hope you're man enough to go through with this offer," She hissed in his ear.  
  
Kouga stiffened at her remark of offer, but decided that two could play that game. Whatever 'that game' was.  
  
The teacher gave her assignment sheets that she was supposed to have completed for Monday, but it was like baby math for her. As usual, she was done them and that day's assignment before class was over.  
  
She needed to go to her locker and grab the clothes she brought. She asked to be excused for the rest of the day, considering there was only 20 minutes left of class, and she was done all her work.  
  
Although the teacher was reluctant, but he let her go. She flashed Kouga a wicked smile before walking out of class. She saw the glare Sesshomaru was giving them, but she could not be concerned with feelings now. There was a bigger picture to be seen.  
  
Grabbing the bag out of her locker, she went into the washroom and changed. She brought ultra low riders, and a tie up little shirt. The only thing her shirt covered was her arms and her chest. She took out a small gold chain belt and looped it through the holes. She changed her school shoes, and slipped into stiletto pumps. The last thing in the bag was a hair tie, and she pulled her hair up into a high ponytail.  
  
'Not bad, but I'm missing something. I know,' pulling out a tube of lip gloss, and a tube of mascara. She applied both. 'There, now this is what I'm talking about. I'm ready to stir up a little of Kouga's world.'  
  
Grabbing what she needed, she walked out of the school and towards her car. She heard the bell ring as she placed her purse in the front seat. She sat on the trunk of her car waiting for Kouga to emerge.  
  
She didn't have to wait that long. Kouga saw her the minute he walked out. His jaw almost dropped, but he barely managed to keep his resolve. Kagome slid off her car, her heels making a slight tapping noise on the concrete. "Kouga, darling." She shot a glance to Kagura who was hanging on for dear life on his arm.  
  
Kouga shook Kagura off his arm and walked up to her. Kagome had a devious smile on her face. She grabbed the sides of his faces and bent it towards her's. His hair covered their faces, and Kagome smiled up at him. To anyone watching it looked as if they were in a lover's embrace.  
  
"So you ready, you know there is no turning back after this moment Kouga." Her voice was a low whisper, to keep prying ears from over hearing.  
  
"I'm almost regretting this already. You know I worked mighty hard getting into this group, and now you're going to ruin it." He took her lead and whispered too.  
  
Kagome smiled, and ran her hands up into his hair. She kissed him this time, only to make sure that her lip gloss would be on his lips. When he tried to deepen the kiss she broke off. He let a groan of disappointment slip, and Kagome smiled.  
  
"Don't worry Kouga, you're coming over now aren't you?" This time she made sure that her voice was loud enough for Kagura to hear.  
  
Kouga nodded his head like a good, obedient, little boy.  
  
"Good, I don't need you to be late. There is much I want to do to you." She looked at the anger searing up in Kagura. 'That's right bitch, I'm going to show you a different side of pain.'  
  
Kagura ran up and tore the two apart. "What the fuck do you think you're doing to my man?"  
  
"Your man? I doubt you would even know what to do if you had one." Kagome placed her hands upon her hips. "Besides, I doubt that even if Kouga was your man, you'd know how to handle one of the big fish. So you better go back to your little goldfish, let me take care of the sea."  
  
"I outta kick your fucking ass, and put everyone out of their misery!" Kagura lunged towards Kagome, but she simply sidestepped, and grabbed her wrists and threw her to the ground.  
  
Kagura was shocked, not to mention had the wind knocked out of her. "Kagura," Kagome's voice was cold and heartless, "If you ever feel like playing again, I think kicking your ass would make a good warm up for the plans I have for Kouga."  
  
Kagome stood up and kissed him again, this time letting him deepen the kiss. When he broke it off, he was slightly panting. Kagome had a flush to her face. "I'll race you back to my house, where we can finish this in private, unless you like to have your girlfriend watch," She said glancing down at Kagura who was now getting to her feet.  
  
Kouga smiled and raced to his car forgetting about Kagura. She turned to her newest victim, "Now if you knew how to care for your man, he would've made sure to take you home first. Since you obviously don't know how, I think I'll take over from here. Oh by the way, thanks for keeping him safe, but now it's time that I relieve you from your girlfriend duties and claim what I want."  
  
Kagura tried to take a swing at Kagome. Kagome caught Kagura's fist in one hand, and whipped around and grabbed her hair. Kagura fell to the ground in a howl of pain. Of course it did not help that Kagome kicked the back of Kagura's right knee to get her to the ground. Stiletto heels and soft spots equals pain. Kagome had her fun. She had bigger fish to fry. Kagura's pain would not be all in one shot, she wanted to draw it out for as long as possible, or until she got bored; whichever came first.  
  
Kagome let her go and walked to her car laughing. She backed out of the parking lot, and saw Kagura give her a death glare. Kagome cranked up her stereo while Kagura was name calling. She would have stopped to kick her ass again, but Inuyasha and Miroku needed to be nipped in the bud, before things really got out of hand.  
  
'I just know that Inuyasha has involved Miroku. That stupid idiot could not keep something to himself. I'll just make sure that I'm the one to diffuse this situation. A job done right, is one that you do yourself.'  
  
As she was driving off, she saw Sesshomaru, so she did the only polite thing she knew, wave goodbye.  
  
*************************  
  
AN: As promised, here's chapter 10! Told you it was better than the last one. I know I'm setting up more players, and there's one more that needs to come in! You'll be shocked but don't worry it's only my love for all of you that keeps me evil! I don't know when I'll update next, I'm not in a writing type of mood. But I promise the next chapter will be out before December, but that's the best I can do......unless you can give me inspiration...  
  
Shinibe - I was almost considering not updating just so I can meet the King of Torture ^_^ but I thought that would be unfair to every else...See? I put the needs of others before myself  
  
Hinoke - I have yet to put Inuyasha in his place *evil grin* besides, if I did put him in his place already, then where would I have my sadistic fun? As for Kouga and jealousy.....no no can't say giving away too much already =P  
  
Eeevee - I pick on your favs cause you don't! Besides I love Fluffy, and look where I've placed him! Oh and Cara's not that bad, she's a sweet child. She's only doing my bidding, and there's nothing wrong with that. Oh and I'm NOT going to say anything bad about you this time....*shrug* no coffee and too early in the morning  
  
emlillaa - every two days???? X_X I remember reading that and spitting out my water. Then I laughed. If I'm in the spirit to write, then I post, but if I have nothing, I refuse to post a chapter that does not meet my standards...Plus I don't think my beta reader would like all that extra work. So to convince me, you gotta convince her! ^_~  
  
molly - I hope you like it!  
  
LilNezumi LilInu - At least I didn't leave you hanging for long! I'm treating this like it were a soap....so drawing it out is what those shows do best! So there you go! You should be happy now!  
  
Me - You are even more twisted than I am!! (and that's not a bad thing) ^_~ I dunno about married....that's like years off for my Kagome  
  
ringhearty - I was waiting for you...that sucks about the comp, but glad it can be fixed! Oh and *sigh* I have nothing bad to say about my beta reader this time. She's been a good girl, and I can say she's been acting more screwed up than me...if you can believe that. 


	11. The Twist

Disclaimer: Not mine, I just control the insanity -.- nope lied there too, so I own nothing!  
  
Chapter 11 - The Twist  
  
When Kagome arrived home, Kouga was tapping his foot impatiently waiting for her. "What took you so long?" He huffed when she turned off the ignition.  
  
"Sorry Kouga, but I had to kick your girlfriend's ass remember?"  
  
"So how about we go inside and finish up?" He pulled her closer. Kagome laughed in his face and backed out of the embrace. "You are worse than Inuyasha, besides cops don't turn me on, sorry."  
  
"So then, what was that back there? Don't tell me it was nothing! I know you felt something."  
  
Kagome strolled past him and unlocked the door.  
  
"So Kagome, what did you do back there?"  
  
"Kouga, it's called revenge, and you were only a pawn."  
  
"What happened to the sweet innocent Kagome who kicked everyone's ass? Now you are nothing but a vindictive little bitch!"  
  
"Are you finished insulting me inside of my house, or would you like to continue over some tea?" She shot him the look. 'I love that look. It gets them every time. There is no defense against the look, and I think I can sport it well.'  
  
Kouga mumbled something incoherently under his breath.  
  
"What was that?" Kagome asked innocently.  
  
"I said, I knew it was a bad idea to get you involved in the first place." He ranted like a three year old.  
  
"You very well knew that I'd have to get in tuned with my darker side in order to help you, so that's what I'm doing. I'm still the same person I always was, now I'm a little colder. Besides, someone has to take revenge for the people that can't. Take your brother and Kanna and even Miroku. Without Naraku, their lives would be full and complete. But two of them are dead. Your brother died a horrible death, and he made Kanna into a shell of what she could have been. It was only luck that I was here in time to save Miroku from a similar fate." Kagome sighed and crashed into the couch.  
  
Kouga pinned Kagome down on the couch. "You are such a tease."  
  
"But I'm good at it," She purrs smiling at her prey. Kouga snarled in response. "Remember hun, I'm under age," She pulled him closer to her. She heard the faint sound of Inuyasha pulling up. 'Time for the kill'  
  
"Don't remind me." He lowered his head, his lips lowering to hers.  
  
Kagome smiled at him, and whispered against his lips, "Then I won't." Kouga groaned and captured her lips with his own. Kagome heard Inuyasha and Miroku enter, and Kagome deepened the kiss to keep Kouga distracted.  
  
"You bastard get off her!" Inuyasha took Kouga by the back of his head and threw him into the wall.  
  
Miroku's eyes widened in horror at the state of dress Kagome was in. "Kag, what are you wearing?"  
  
Kagome flashed him a grin, "It's called clothes Miroku."  
  
This caused Inuyasha to turn and eye Kagome. His eyes searched over her body, and soaked up every piece of exposable flesh, as if storing it for further memory. "I think we can see that," Stating the obvious. "So what are you doing here Kouga?" His anger finding its original outlet.  
  
Kouga stood a sly grin plastered on his face, "Kagome, tell them that you're mine."  
  
Inuyasha made a small growl, but was stopped short at Kagome's laughter. "I'm not yours."  
  
Confused, Miroku asked, "Then what did we just see?"  
  
"It's called harmless fun," Kagome's eyes gleamed.  
  
"Now I know why you wanted me to pick up Miroku, so you could have some private, alone time!" Inuyasha scoffed.  
  
"No, I did it so I could get back at Kagura." Kagome stated plainly.  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku looked confused, but Inuyasha questioned, "So what's with Kouga?"  
  
She laughed, "He's fun. Nothing more." There was no hint of emotion in her tone.  
  
Kouga snarled at Kagome, "You bitch! You say that now!"  
  
She clenched her fists. "Call me a bitch again and I'll castrate you." She released her pent up rage at being called a bitch and slugged Kouga a good one.  
  
Everyone stood horrified as Kagome's fist came into contact with the left side of Kouga's face. He went flying threw the air and landed a few feet from where he stood. She smiled at her victim.  
  
"Besides Kouga," she said looking down at him who was holding the side of his face. "It turns me on when I'm making someone jealous. Thinking about what Kagura saw," She smiled and held out her hand. He took it and she pulled him closer, "It turns me on." She grabbed the back of his head and firmly pressed her lips to his.  
  
Not being able to stomach anymore of the lover's quarrel, Miroku voiced his opinion, "I think I'm going to puke. That reminds me I'm hungry," He ventured off in search of food in the kitchen cupboards.  
  
For the first time in his life Inuyasha held a pensive look, "In that case, you could make Kikyo jealous."  
  
"Shut up dog breath, Kagome is with me!" He snarled in response.  
  
"Oh that reminds me," Inuyasha's eyes taking on an evil glimmer, "Miroku!" Shouting to get his friend's attention.  
  
Miroku popped out of the kitchen, munching on a box of crackers. "Ya?" He said with his mouth full.  
  
Never taking his eyes off Kagome, he smiled. "Kagome wants to join Naraku's group."  
  
At this news, Miroku started choking on the crackers that were jammed in his mouth.  
  
Infuriated, Kagome lunged at Inuyasha. She knocked him to the ground; straddling him, she placed well-practiced punches to his chest and stomach. Before Inuyasha could react, Kagome had placed five precise blows, aimed to hurt is body and pride.  
  
Inuyasha tossed Kagome off of him. Kouga moved to intervene. Kagome shook her head. This was now a war between Inuyasha and herself. Kagome took her stance and motioned for him to attack. He dived for her. "Too slow," Kagome smirked as she sidestepped the on coming attack and launched another blow, landing him unconscious. She shook her head over the now sleeping Inuyasha.  
  
Miroku looked at Inuyasha. Daring to speak, even daring to encourage Kagome wrath he had to know. "Is that true?"  
  
Although his voice was soft, she heard him loud and clear. She shook her head. "It's not what you think. There is a reasonable explanation for my actions."  
  
"Don't." Kouga's voice turned deadly.  
  
She turned her wrath onto Kouga, "You'll join him in a minute if you're not careful." She motioned towards Inuyasha. "So be quiet. You no longer have a voice here."  
  
Kouga knew a losing battle when he saw one and decided to stay alive; he stayed silent.  
  
Kagome knew she had won and turned her attention to Miroku. "Miroku, I need you to promise me that you'll keep this a secret. Many future lives depend on my actions. I need to know that I can trust you."  
  
Knowing she was serious as his mother when she was lecturing him, he nodded. He was angry by her actions, but he was curious about her futile plans. "Fine." Came the rough reply.  
  
Kagome searched the depths of his eyes to make sure that he was indeed telling the truth. He was. Taking a deep breath, she started to tell Miroku her finely fabricated story, mixed with truths. "I'm going under cover for the police. Miroku," She searched his eyes and smiled. "I'm going to take the bastard down. You hear me?"  
  
"Why?" His voice was weak. "How did the police get to you? You have nothing to do with him. Ever. What happened?"  
  
Kouga stood silent, not liking the direction that Kagome was leading this conversation. He would not let his cover be jeopardized for the sake of making one of her friends feel better. He was about to interject, when Kagome answered.  
  
"They came here because of my connection to you." Her tone was sad, but it could not be helped. Kagome's story was not exactly the whole truth, nor was it a fabricated lie. Telling him that Kouga was the one that recruited her would only put Kouga in danger, and she could not risk that.  
  
Gravely, Miroku lowered his head. "I'm so sorry Kagome."  
  
Kagome counteracted his saddened smile with a bright one of her own, "Don't be sorry. Naraku's going down. That cannot be helped."  
  
"I don't like this idea one bit. He's a very dangerous person. I wouldn't be able to handle it if something happened to you."  
  
"Miroku, you big suck," She slugged him lightly, taking him in an embrace. "I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself, and I have Inuyasha right now as hard proof. I don't like it either, but if I happen to get into trouble, I have big bad Kouga to protect me."  
  
Kouga tore Kagome out of Miroku's arms and pulled her to him. "That's right big bad me."  
  
Kagome shook her head. "But remember Kouga, the big bad wolf got defeated but the three little pigs. Also know as ego, arrogance and narcissism." She left his arms and she knew she has deflated his ego. "Let's eat I'm starved."  
  
"Ramen, that's what you're gonna make," Miroku was already in the kitchen taking out the packages.  
  
"What's Ramen?" Kouga looked confused.  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes, "You'll find out."  
  
~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha awoke. His head hurt. It was splitting from the blows Kagome threw. 'She hits worse then she did in the cafeteria. Shit, I pissed her off good this time.' He heard laughter coming from the kitchen. All three of them were sitting at the kitchen table, having a friendly meal. 'What the? Fuck them! They couldn't wait for me? That smells so good. No, I can't go in there now, not after this.' He knew that he had to leave. He needed time to lick his wounds, and find another way to get Kagome out of this mess.  
  
He started to silently make his way to the front door. He didn't even hear Kagome walk up behind him. She opened the door for him. "I thought that you might want to be alone, so I made you a care package." She handed him a large container of ramen.  
  
"Feh!" He held up his head. 'At least I can try to leave with my pride,' but his stomach was making opposing arguments. It growled at the smell of the food. He took it and started to walk to his car.  
  
"Are you going to be alright? I can drive you if you want? I'm sorry for earlier." She hung her head low in shame.  
  
"Whatever," He growled and slammed the door on her. She shook her head and walked back inside.  
  
'Why the hell is she apologizing? I'm the one that was acting like a complete idiot. One thing for sure, Kouga is a threat, one that must be eliminated.'  
  
He devoured the ramen on his drive home. He parked his vehicle in the driveway. When he walked inside he was greeted by his half brother. 'What the fuck did I do now? That's the look he gives when he wants to kill someone.'  
  
Although Sesshomaru's face was placid, his eyes burned with a fire of death. Inuyasha tried to see if it was him or another person that intended to be at the end of his wrath. "What's wrong Sesshomaru?"  
  
"It seems that Kouga has hooked his claws into Kagome." It was said more like a statement rather then the desire for his rage.  
  
"I know. I found out the hard way. Me and Miroku walked in on them. They were," He tried to find a pleasant word. Falling short, he said the only thing he could, "They were making out on the couch."  
  
Sesshomaru was trying to control all urge to rip apart that kid's throat. "So what did you do about it?"  
  
"I stopped them of course."  
  
"Good."  
  
"She wasn't too happy about it."  
  
"So how did you get that?" Sesshomaru pointed to a shiner that was developing on his eye.  
  
"This?" He felt the swelling, but thought is was not as bad. "She didn't like some things I said."  
  
Sesshomaru looked at his brother to explain further. When he didn't respond he walked into his room.  
  
Inuyasha sat down on the couch and flipped through the channels. 'Thank god there's no school tomorrow, I'd hate to have to explain this.' Finding nothing he wanted to watch on television, he walked into his bedroom and took out his bokken and started practicing.  
  
'That bastard had his hands all over her. That should be only for my pleasure, she should want me like I want her. But no, that idiot had to come and take her away from me. I have to find a way to make her like me.' Finding that he could no longer concentrate, he went in search of his brother.  
  
Inuyasha knocked on his brother's bedroom door. Hearing no reply, he opened the door. His brother was on a destructive warpath. He had punched a nice hole in the wall. He shook his head and sat down on his brother's bed. "Want to talk?"  
  
"She was fucking kissing him like they were lovers." Sesshomaru grabbed his phone and threw it towards the wall.  
  
Inuyasha needed no explanation as to who the 'she' was, that much was evident. "But you have to admit, she looked fine."  
  
Rage set in Sesshomaru's eyes. "What were you doing looking at her?"  
  
'Shit! I had no idea that he liked her in that way. I'm treading on thin ice. If I'm not careful, I'll become an outlet for his pent up anger.' Inuyasha looked away from his brother. "Remember, I pulled her off Kouga. It was hard not to notice. Besides, a hot body like that is screaming for attention."  
  
Sesshomaru turned on his brother and before Inuyasha could breathe he was pinned up against the wall by the throat. 'I guess that was the wrong thing to say.' All he could do was smirk at his brother.  
  
Feeling that he was getting nowhere, Sesshomaru threw his brother on the bed. "I want you to stay away from her." It was said more as a fact instead of a warning.  
  
Sitting up, Inuyasha crossed his arms. "So brother, how can you expect to get her when you hardly know her? I think I stand a better change of getting her. I can go over there all the time. I don't need an invitation. Besides you haven't ever had a girlfriend."  
  
"I believe that you already have a girlfriend."  
  
"So, your point is? I don't care about how many girlfriends I have, I'm just letting you know that I can get her to be mine, while you sit in your shadows and stew." He smirked only to see his brother become even more agitated. 'Serves him right! Especially for thinking that Kagome should belong to him. Feh! She's going to be mine.' He got up off the bed and took his leave. It was better to get out while he was still alive. 'I've stirred up the mix, and now all I have to do is sit back and watch what my brother is going to do. I just hope Kagome kicks his ass like she kicked mine.'  
  
Back in his bedroom, Inuyasha picked up the phone and called the one person that would listen to him. "Hey Kiki," He said into the phone when she answered.  
  
"What is it Inuyasha? I don't have time right now. I have to be at stupid Kaede's house at six in the morning. Do you know that bitch is a slave driver? So make this quick," Over the phone even Inuyasha could hear the annoyance in her voice.  
  
"Well I was going to ask you to do something tomorrow, but since you're busy, I guess I'll go over to Kagome's house instead." He smirked into the phone. 'I love to tease her.'  
  
"What?" Her voice was loud enough that Inuyasha had to pull the phone away from his ear.  
  
"Well I'll let you go then." Not saying goodbye he hung up the phone. 'That didn't turn out the way I expected, but I guess I'll have to go and enrage my brother some more.' Walking back into ground zero, Inuyasha saw his brother giving him a death glare. He smirked. "I'm going over to Kag's tomorrow."  
  
"And you are telling me why?"  
  
"Cause Kikyo's gonna be busy, and I don't want to be alone, so I'm going over to see if she's going to keep me company."  
  
"Fine. I will go with you." His stoic features displaying no emotion.  
  
"No, I'm going alone." He walked out of the bedroom. An evil smirk plastered on his face. 'I want to see how bad he's got it for her. He's never had it this bad for anyone. I want to see how far he'll go.'  
  
Going once again into his bedroom, he started thinking of different ways to make Sesshomaru jealous.  
  
*************************  
  
A/N: There you go my loyal fans! *big grin* I have mighty plans doomed for the next few chapters, but I'm sorry to say I won't be able to update until after my exams. Good news is that my last exam is on the 9th of December, so if you can hold off until then, I'd be extremely greatful. Then I should be back to my usual schedule. *sigh* that's all I have to say for now. Plus I always keep my promises, see I updated before Dec. 1st! Plus I made this chapter 8 pages, instead of my usual 5, so I hope that you will be satisfied until I can post another chapter! Later!  
  
Nori Ryeko - I hope this answers your questions. Thanks for adressing that! Hope you like this edition! *evil smirk* and now that you've reviewed, I expect to hear from you some more! You cannot escape my clutches now!  
  
Hinoke - Yes *beams with pride* I now have 107 reviews. Thank you, although my beta reader is a little pissed cause she doesn't even have 50 -.- and she's more crazy than me.  
  
LilNezumi LilInu - sorry, but you have to wait a *little* longer, but hope this helps till then!  
  
ringhearty - you were great at being my little muse ^__^ still nothing bad to say to the big bad beta reader, but I will be cursing her name to the seven hells as soon as she starts shipping off her new story to me in a few months....she's planning on having it be 1200+ pages -.- and no doubt, she'll send it to me all at once. No hurting me, but feel free to attack the beta reader =D oh and this time I added more kick ass for you!  
  
Eeevee - I'm not commenting on anything you said! LOL it was too far back -.- besides, you need to write! So go! You really want me to add bondage? ^____^ if you insist! K fine, maybe it's not a soap, but then I'll say it's my idea of a twisted fic? There does that satisfy you? It better.  
  
Snuffaluffagus - I'm on top of that! Funny thing really, I had that exact same thing in mind, but shhh, no telling when!  
  
Shinibe - I hope this makes you happy!  
  
killersmurf - thank you, hope you enjoy!  
  
Stardust423 - *whistles innocently* Tritee knew what was coming so I had to kill her off. Sorry about that. If she was alive, I don't think that she'd enjoy this chapter too much. Oh and I trapped Reiko, but I'll release him after this chapter, so he can come home. I hope you didn't miss him that much, but I needed inspiration, and the only way to do that was to beat it out of him. Not me really I just let my evil plot bunnies do what they must to find a muse. They came back quite amused, so this chapter is all your fault *evil laugh* just kidding. You should send more over!  
  
lady-minh - you can't die yet! I need you to keep reviewing! I'm not going to stop this story, I've been bombarded with new plots and twists all the time. So if I must, I'll steal my necromancer and raise you from the dead. Then I'll be happy!  
  
LAST NOTE NEXT UPDATE WILL PROBABLY BE THE 10th or the 11th 


	12. The Diary

Disclaimer: Not mine  
  
WARNING NOT FOR KIKYO FANS!!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED  
  
Chapter 12: The Diary  
  
Kikyo flipped open a blank page in her diary. She never though of keeping a record of her life until this year; it was more because of Kagome and the torture she advertantly made her life. Ever since the first day, Kikyo wanted to scream. If it wasn't a teacher remarking on how smart, or polite Kagome was, it was one of the teeny boppers that idolized her at one time now talking about how pretty and cool and nice Kagome was. Kagome was the reason that Kikyo, one day on impulse, bought the stupid diary. After she had written the first entry, she felt better about herself. She vowed to herself that this would only be written in when Kagome was the cause.  
  
It would seem that half of the diary was complete, and she didn't feel any better. If anything the despair was growing darker around her. Kikyo had never once cried herself to sleep, but now she wished that death would come and take her away for good. She didn't know how much more she could take before she snapped. If anyone looking into her like saw her now, they would question why she was so down. Her life seemed perfect. If was at one time.  
  
Kikyo flipped through the diary to the first entry. This was where is all started. She cringed at the torturous memory. She had opened her big mouth and boasted her greatness without making sure she had no competition first. He mouth caused her to get into trouble, but it was Kagome that pushed the buttons. Thank all that is holy, that I no longer have to clean the bio lab, but Kaede's house is more than punishment. It is a life worse than being tied up in a fiendish pool, and made to watch as her heart gets sucked out of her body through a straw every day.  
  
If she knew that Kaede had just acquired a ranch from one of her dead relatives, she would have never consented to anything. The first day of torture was staring up at her.  
  
~~~~  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Just kill me now, while I have no strength to live, or fight. I went to my teacher's house, and I would rather be caught as a stripper or a hooker than to be caught dead at her house again. I thought that she would just be living in a cute little house that would be close to everything, but no, she lives outside of the city, and the place is bigger than the whole school. It looks like the Addam's family house. It is that run down and dilapidated! I got there it was 6:30 in the morning. She had on the most malicious smile on her old lips.  
What she made me do; I'll have scars and blisters for months, no years to come. She told me to get started at pruning the rose garden. I asked where the gloves and sheers were, and she told me that I was to bring my own supplies! How the hell was I supposed to know that?! It only gets worse from there. We found some gardening sheers, but we couldn't find any gloves. My hands are purple in color, and I'm surprised I'm not dead from all the blood loss.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
If that doesn't make things bad, I then had to take out bushes she called blackberry brambles. I don't know what they are, but sure as hell made my hands swell up. I guess I found out I was allergic to them the hard way. Not only that, but some poison ivy was growing, and I came into contact with them.  
  
Kikyo groaned when she reread that passage. She had little red dots and yellow pus-filled blisters that covered her body for weeks. Luckily the blazer covered most of them, and she wore gloves, claiming that she was cold. "I've never gone through so much calamine lotion in my entire life." She groaned and flipped the page, continuing to read.  
  
~~~~  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
This has been the worse yet! I'd rather be back pruning the roses or rolling around in a nice big pile of poison ivy. This was the worst. Luckily this time I knew better, and brought some gloves. Though they didn't help me. If I never see a koi pond again, it would be a day too soon. My hands looked like prunes.  
The stupid fish kept biting me, leaving a trail of blood in the water. I swear Kaede told them to make my life a living hell. I know that every time I am forced to eat fish, I'll pretend that I'm eating those ugly mean fish. Then the witch tells me that the fish in the pond weren't gold fish, but big nasty jack fish. The day just kept betting better!  
Luckily, I was finished cleaning the pond just before noon. Kaede brought me into her home, and fed me a decent meal. I thought I was finished torture of the weekend, and I could head out to the mall before anyone noticed I was gone. That didn't happen. She lead me down into the basement, and I was fully prepared to see some medieval torture devices, but what I saw creeped my to the very core. She had a small insect and mammal farms everywhere.  
It looked like I had entered some sci-fi experiment gone bad. All she told me to do was clean the glass. Like that was a big job, but you should have seen the monsters that were looking at me with their beady eyes. I knew from the moment I saw them, they were calling out for my blood.  
I started to clean the glass. I knew if I thought about it, I would freak. So I just did it. No thinking. I had just cleaned the scorpion cage, when my eye flashed to the small opened window. I needed more light, and some fresh air. The smell of mildew and dust was enough to clog my lungs for several lifetimes. I wish I had foresight, but alas, we have mainly hindsight. If I could turn back time I would never have opened that window! I saw it all happen in slow motion. A sparrow flew inside the basement, and crashed right into one of the cages. It hit it so hard, the glass shattered.  
The beasts were crawling and slithering in all directions. My body froze. I screamed for Kaede's help, but I got no reply. The worst part was the family of scorpions that was making their way over towards me. If that was not bad enough, the fact that I had a black widow crawling up me was enough to make me throw it and run. Kaede scolded me for an hour over the fact that it was my fault, and that I had to round up all the creepy crawlies before something happened to her 'babies'.  
I told her to go to hell and left, I couldn't take any more. Some sick part of me wonders what Kagome would have done in that situation. She would have probably thought they were like children too, and nursed them all back to health. It makes me sick!  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Kikyo remembered the lecture she got when she arrived at school that Monday morning. It was enough to terrify anyone into going back to that house. She threatened to bring all of her 'babies' to school, and have them "walk" around freely in her classroom. She had to think of all the innocent people that could have been hurt. She had made a deal with Kaede.  
  
She was no longer to clean the insect houses, but she was going to be cleaning the normal things a maid would. She wondered why Keade agreed so full heartedly before even considering the thought. This whole thing called foresight was really beginning to bug her. Sighing on her down filled comforter, she flipped to the next page.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I never saw hell until today. I wonder who hates me this much to put me through so much torture?! I know that someone doesn't like me. I can feel the vibe of hate running past me. Anyway, back to what happened today. I thought it was going to be a walk in the park. Unless you think a walk in the park is over a bed of sharp, rusty nails, and running around charging menaces with chain saws looking to dismember you at any given moment, then yeah it was a walk in the park.  
Some kids from the family the lot over came by, and Kaede was busy playing with them. At first they were cute, and left her to clean up the house. She started in the messiest part of the house: the kitchen. It was perfect for the first five minutes, until one of the kids wanted to bake cookies. Remind me to never have children. I like them seen and not heard. And I'm never, ever, going to let a child try to make anything, unless they clean up their mess. I didn't make it, and I was stuck cleaning it up.  
I haven't even started on the rest of the house yet, and I was cleaning the kitchen for the second time around. Then I tried to play it safe and smart, and I went to clean the bathroom. That lasted about 30 seconds longer than the kitchen. Boys should not be allowed near a bathroom unless they know how to aim. I refused to clean it up, but Kaede insisted that it was part of my work. So I gritted my teeth and did it.  
I thought that would be the end of it. But no!!! The monsters would not leave me alone long enough to get any work done. One of the older girls kept trying to touch my hair. That would have been fine, but her touch was the equilivant to having your head scalped while you were alive. Since the kids were being such pests, I decided that it was time to enter their play zone and clean up. Play zone is not a term I'd ever use again. It was more like a war zone, and I was in enemy territory trying to stay alive.  
I tripped over toys, and had the little boy, yes the same boy that peed all over the floor cling to my leg. I've had that before, and it's not all that bad, but when he's jabbing the sword of his action figure into your leg and chanting for you to die, something in you snaps. Well it did for me. I yelled at them to go and play outside and that I would call them when it was time to clean up for a snack. I knew I had it too good when they were quiet. Now I know why parents hate quiet. It means that the kids are getting themselves into loads of trouble.  
The little shits took my brand new purse. You know the one that was the authentic Converse from the 50s, the one that put me back an arm and a leg? Well, I found out its true value. It became a chew toy. The little brats went into my car and took everything I had in it and threw it all over the front yard. It seems that the dog liked the smell of fifty-year- old leather.  
I was so mad, and all Kaede had to say was that kids will be kids. I got into a war with the dog over the purse, and after some growling I did on my part I finally got it back. If only I knew then that the dog had found another source of entertainment, I would have run for the hills. The dog lifted his hind leg and peed all over me! I would rather be cleaning the bathroom again than to go through that. If that was not enough punishment, after he was finished, he tried jumping on top of me. The dog was indeed male. I will not write the embarrassing things that dog did, but now I have a nice pair of pants that I will never wear again. I wouldn't want to contaminate my other clothing with the dog's essence.  
  
~~~~  
  
Kikyo rolled over on her bed and muffled out a scream with her pillow. She was living proof that hell did exist. And she had to go back for some more. She had to remind herself that she never backed out of a dare or a bet: Ever. Death was looking better than anything Kaede could dish out right now. Inuyasha was not being as supportive as she would have hoped. He was being himself, and he was spending more time with her. Her eyes narrowed and hate was plastered on her delicate features. It was all going to be over soon. Until then, she flipped to the next page and continued reading why her life sucked.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Author's note: So I'm a little late, but after my exams, I was mentally zonked. I had to split this chapter into two, and I should be back to the regular thing soon. Update should be Monday. See not too long to wait. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I found it quite amusing ^____^ Besides I had it done by the 11th, but my beta reader was too busy playing games to edit my lovely piece of work! And I can't do HTLM stuff, so my beta did it and forgot to send it back to me. I was waiting for her lazy and forgetful ass to send it back to me!  
  
New Author's Note: Ok html doesn't like me, I tried to be all fancy, but in the end it didn't work, so I resorted to making it look pretty with '~~~' in between the diary segments and Kikyo's thoughts. So sorry hun, but all your work was for nothing.  
  
ringhearty - Since you hate Kikyo so much, I hope you enjoyed this. I'm not done with her yet *evil grin*  
  
EEevee - I know what you mean about eating popcorn and watching fight scenes. The more blood and gore, the better tasting the popcorn. Oh and you would not believe some of the ideas I have for my fic after this. There are some scenes you will never wish to read, but that's the joy of being my beta reader! Oh and I plan of having every chapter 20 pages min :D so you know what that means....  
  
Shinibe - I wish you really could have killed my exams, that would have been nice!  
  
Nori Ryeko - Anything more that needs to be cleared up, and you let me know. Unless I want you to be confused, then that means I've done my job perfectly.  
  
LilNezumi LilInu - Taking my times, equals torture for my sadistic pleasure. And yes it is dangerous when three guys like Kagome...what's a girl to do? *evil smirk* no one will ever know until it's too late!  
  
Stardust423 - okay so Tritee is cursing me to the seven depths of a so called hell.....and you can't blame him, but he was acting like a girl, so I asked Alexis to help me on that one. She's very wise, she told me to remove the key players for a bit until they can settle back down, so I took her advice and did just that. I hope everyone is happy. But I wonder what Tristee will think when I bring in another player into the fold? Alexis knows, Tristee's not listening to me, and Reiko's in complete denial. Hope you can handle them until then ^_~ All I can say is that they will not be pleased with the end result, and I sit here laughing the whole time!  
  
Savi2070 - Miroku/Kagome fic, not that I can't say I'm tempted, but I have other plans in mind for my sweet and precious Kagome. I'll let you draw up the conclusions to what I really mean. Only myself and my precious beta reader knows who she's going to end up with.  
  
janie - who told you? Was it my beta reader? She let's everything slip! Besides, I thank you, but it's nothing new on my part!  
  
emlillaa - I have mentioned the pairings, and I don't think I ever will. It's a way for me to ensure that you'll be back and keep reading. There are so many people out there that want different pairings, and if I state them, then some would lose and stop reading. I did check out your list, and they were good (considering I'm on it) ^__^ and you are evil to tell me to update whenever I feel like it (in a long time). My vanity and ego just got a boost! I think you might have caused a riot with some of the readers. Besides, I can't start on my other stories if I don't finish this one first!  
  
chichirin - hope you didn't die from waiting too long. It just feels so weird to be posting after so long. I promise you I'll never make you wait that long again without a good excuse, okay?  
  
shenanigans - roting is not good. It means one less person reading :(  
  
Hinoke - Just for that, I think I'll let you hunt me down. *Big yawn* sorry no sleep. I need a new thrill, just ask my beta reader, I caused her some "trauma" just so I could have a thrill, but like I tld everyone else, I'm not telling =D besides.....where's the fun in that? I love torture, can't you tell? 


	13. Rise and Shine

Disclaimer: Like always I do not own Inuyasha, I simply twist the characters to my neurotic pleasures ^__~  
  
Chapter 13: Rise and Shine  
  
Kagome growled at the source that woke her up. "Hello?" Her groggy voice called into the phone. While waiting for a response, she looked at the clock. It was only 5:30 in the morning. She was about to say something very rude into the phone when the person on the other line decided to speak.  
  
"Morning Kagome. Just giving you a heads up that you're gonna be needed today, so I'll be around in about three hours to get you." He was overly perky this morning.  
  
"Kouga. You do realize that it's only 5:30?" She was anything but perky.  
  
"I'm aware of that fact, but I'm also aware that it takes women hours to get ready."  
  
Kagome groaned into the phone, "Kouga, it only takes me about an hour and that's doing nothing."  
  
"So you want me to give you another wake up phone call in a few hours?"  
  
Kagome stretched and made the little squeaking noise that usually went with it. "No, no I'm up now. I'll just go and drink my weight in coffee."  
  
"I'm sorry Kag, but I thought you were like all the others, and needed ample of warning."  
  
Stifling a yawn, Kagome said, "You should know me better, but I'll see you in three." She hung up the phone. It would have been nice to go back to sleep, but she decided to get in a little homework before she has to get ready.  
  
There were only two major things that she had to work on. One being the science project, and the other was the manuscript that her English teacher gave her. She hulled the 200 page manuscript down to the kitchen. She made her coffee and sat down and started to read. She shook her head at the first sentence, and got back up and grabbed a red pen from her kitchen drawer.  
  
Editing the book took a good hour and some, and she now had consumed a pot of coffee. Needless to say, she was wired. She even went so far as to get all her books ready for her project, that she would complete later that night.  
  
She decided to make another pot, because she was not ready yet to come down off the caffeine high. While that was brewing she went and took a shower.  
  
She had just finished her shower and had turned off the tap when there was a banging sound at the door. Quickly she wrapped herself in a over sized towel, and took another towel and placed her hair in a turban. She ran to the door, leaving a trail of wet foot prints behind her.  
  
"Hold on, I'm coming." She looked at the clock. Kouga was an hour early. "You're early Kou-" When she opened the door it wasn't Kouga.  
  
"Finally! I thought I was going to have to break down the door."  
  
"Inuyasha," Kagome was shocked. "What are you doing here this early?"  
  
"I picked up this new game last night and I was hoping that I could have a heads up before Miroku and Shippo try to kick my ass."  
  
Kagome shook her head and let him in. She saw Sesshomaru standing off to the side. Inuyasha already was seated in front of the television, and was ready to go. "Are you coming in, or do you plan on just standing there?"  
  
Sesshomaru, gave her the once over and followed her inside.  
  
Kagome returned to the bathroom, and slipped on a new set of pajamas, and grabbed the terry robe from the back of the door. With her robe firmly in place, she took her hair out of the confines of the towel and headed out. Sesshomaru was sitting at the kitchen table sipping on a cup of coffee, and Inuyasha was screaming some foul obscenities at the screen.  
  
"Have you two eaten?" Hearing no response from Inuyasha, she turned to Sesshomaru.  
  
"He dragged us out before we could have something to eat." Sesshomaru commented and took another sip of coffee.  
  
"Well then, I guess I'm gonna make breakfast. What do you feel like having? We can have something traditional, like bacon and eggs, or I can run out and grab some fast food."  
  
"Fast food!"  
  
Kagome's head turned towards the direction of the living room. 'So he has selective hearing,' she thought. "Guess I'll go and get dressed then." She went back upstairs, and got dressed. Since Kouga was going to pick her up in an hour, she dressed a little more formal than she would have.  
  
She came back down five minutes later, and saw both brothers sitting at the kitchen table drinking her coffee. "Okay, so where should I pick up some food?"  
  
"There's a McDonalds about four blocks down. They have great breakfasts." Inuyasha said as he looked her over. "Why are you dressed all professional, all you are gonna do is pick up some breakfast."  
  
Kagome looked slyly at him, "Don't worry about it." She grabbed her keys and her purse. "So you guys coming with, or am I going by myself?"  
  
"Take Sess with you, I'm going to stay here and play the game. Besides, I know how you drive. I want to be on level ten before they come here and try to beat me." Inuyasha said drinking the last little bit of coffee, and set his cup in the sink.  
  
"Okay then, so what do you want to eat?"  
  
"Sess knows what I like."  
  
Kagome and Sesshomaru were finishing up their cup of coffee when she heard a familiar voice on the two-way walkie-talkie. "Kag, you up?"  
  
Kagome groaned and picked it up. "Morning Miroku. Don't people ever try to do something called 'sleeping in'?"  
  
"Well I saw a car in the drive way and figured that you were up."  
  
"Very good Miroku. Inuyasha's here with his brother. Do you want something to eat from McDonalds? Me and Sesshomaru are just about to pick some stuff up."  
  
There was no response on the other end. "Miroku? Hello you there?"  
  
Kagome shrugged and put the device back on the counter. She heard a key being inserted into the back door. She let out a sigh and shook her head. "Miroku, all you needed to do was tell me what you wanted."  
  
"Someone had to protect you from the big bad Inuyasha!" Miroku gave her a sly grin.  
  
Kagome laughed. "I believe that would be Sesshomaru's job. But any case, Inuyasha is in the living room playing a new game. He says he can beat you."  
  
Miroku gave a dark grin, "He can beat me, can he?" He walked into the living room, "Inuyasha, I challenge you!"  
  
Inuyasha almost jumped out of his seat. "Shit, when did you get here?"  
  
Kagome looked at Sesshomaru. "Let's go before there's a blood bath." They walked to the door. "So what do you want from there? And no blood on my carpet please."  
  
"Just get anything you want, just know that Shippo is coming over too." Inuyasha groaned, and Kagome took that as her cue to leave.  
  
Kagome jumped into the driver's seat, and slid the key into the ignition. "Why did Inuyasha warn me about your driving skills?"  
  
Kagome flashed him a smile, "You shall soon see Sesshomaru." She took out of the driveway at breakneck speeds. The short trip was made in record time. Sesshomaru's knuckles were white as his hands gripped the door panel for dear life. "So shall we order?"  
  
"How can someone as sweet as you be a fiend?"  
  
Kagome blushed. "Looks are deceiving, are they not?"  
  
Sesshomaru could only nod, and kept performing deep meditating type breaths until the ride was complete. Seven bags of food, and sixty dollars later, the two made their way home faster than the first time around.  
  
Sesshomaru blanched even more than the previous trip. "Are you alright?" She asked when she noticed his normally pale complexion whiten even more.  
  
Sesshomaru turned and with horror in his eyes asked, "Why did you drive so fast?"  
  
"That's a silly question! I wanted everyone to have their food while it was still hot." She flashed him another smirk and stepped out of the car.  
  
Shippo was kind enough to have the door opened for her. She placed all the bags on the table, and it became a free for all. They boys were on their second breakfast sandwich when Kagome's door bell rang. She got up and answered it. It was 8:30 on the dot. She saw Kouga dressed a little less formal than her own attire, but she wasn't about to change.  
  
"You ready to go?" Kouga gave her the once over, then peered behind her and saw all the others staring at him in either blank hatred or mild amusement. "Why is everyone here at this hour?"  
  
"They came for breakfast, are you hungry, I think I can get the boys to share." Kagome stared at the last bags of food. Inuyasha made a loud territorial growl. Kagome laughed, he was not going to share the food with Kouga. Kagome laughed, "I guess he doesn't want to share. No biggie, we'll pick something up on the way." Kagome turned to the gang, "Now boys, I'll be back in a bit, during that time, you are not allowed to destroy my house or go into my dojo, is that understood?"  
  
"Where ya goin' Kag?" Shippo asked with a mouthful of food.  
  
"I'm taking Kagome to meet my family." Kouga stated for her.  
  
"No wonder you look hot." Miroku stated as he walked back into the living room.  
  
Kagome blushed, but grabbed her purse and left.  
  
Kouga's 'family' was the police department; seemed like everyone wanted to meet the person who became friends with the people in Naraku's inner circle.  
  
She was growing extremely tired of being paraded around as if she were some sort of circus sideshow.  
  
Kouga lead her into a conference room, and took a seat. Everyone was already there. The leader of the drug task force introduced her to everyone, she either nodded or said a polite hello.  
  
Soon business got underway. Talk of how to bring Naraku down got everyone on edge. It seemed that every time they were prepared to move in, Naraku changed locations or wasn't there. He was becoming even trickier.  
  
Kouga stood up and took the floor to make his report. He had made some contacts and brought in an outside source to trap Naraku.  
  
The group seemed rather interested in the matter. Kagome sat half listening until Kouga mentioned the source was from Japan. This got her full attention.  
  
"He invented this syndicate while he was still in high school. His organization is so well done that it now has ties to all the major drug rings around the world."  
  
One of the female officers sitting to Kagome's right perked up and asked, "Why is he helping us? I mean," She laughed not really believing his story, "They are a mafia." Kagome had to agree with her. The lady made a point.  
  
Although, Kouga seemed unfazed. "That's the thing." Kagome wanted to groan when his all too familiar smirk graced his lips. "This mafia was started as a joke, but became so powerful that the Japanese government bought it, and now it's being used as a front to catch sly creatures that evade the law; like our Naraku."  
  
Kagome stared in awe. 'That's quite a front. No one knows it's not really an evil syndicate? Sounds like these guys have finally come to their senses. They should have done this before, so what took them so long?'  
  
Kagome stopped listening to Kouga droll on about this organization, and started to quietly shuffle through the hundreds of pages that they had on Naraku.  
  
She didn't know why she was even here, none of this information pertained to her. Kagome almost gave in to her urge to groan. She was awake for this? To listen to how they were finally getting their asses into gear, and to listen to how one person in Japan made up a crime organization for the side of good?  
  
She felt her eyes start to droop. 'Damn caffeine! I can't believe I'm crashing. Yes I can, Kouga's boring, and I'm distracted. See? I'm talking to myself. Bored.' Kagome glanced up to the front of the room. 'Yup Kouga's still talking. I wonder, could he stand up there all day and listen to himself talk?' Mentally she shook her head. 'I don't want to find out, I really don't.'  
  
Kagome's internal monologue continued until she realized that Kouga not only stopped talking, but also left the room. There were people talking quietly amongst themselves, and she chastised herself for not paying attention.  
  
The room quieted when Kouga entered with someone behind him. Her eyes immediacy narrowed to fine slits. She felt both excited and furious at the same time. She wanted to jump up and slap him. At the same time, she wanted to hug the living daylights out of him. It was two years since she last saw him. He had changed so much during that time. Before her was a man, he was no longer the over zealous teenager she once knew. He now had a ruthless look to him, almost feral, but she knew he was a pussycat on the inside: Or was he?  
  
'What is he doing here?' She wondered in disbelief, waiting patiently for him to notice her. The man scanned the faces in the conference room, and finally landed on hers. A grin settled on both of their faces.  
  
Everyone waited for him to speak. What he said was not what they expected.  
  
"Hello Kagome, it's been a while." His voice purred with magnetism, and all eyes flew to her.  
  
Kagome laughed behind her hand, "It most certainly has Hojo."  
  
********************************  
  
AN: Okay it's tech. been a month, and I want to say how sorry I am, but my evil beta reader says :  
  
Eevee: don't bother to apologize Eevee: tell them to be happy you updated at all  
  
I felt inspired so here you all go! Thanks for all the reviews! I love you guys/girls/*insert self here* people...wow I feel special! Enjoy! 


	14. Blind Rage

Chapter 14 - Blind Rage  
  
Kagome was training in her mini dojo. She now let her mask slip and was working out all her frustrations out on poor Kouga. The meeting with Hojo grated on her last ounce of reserve. Now she was mad. All Kouga could do was block, and hope she didn't hurt him too badly.  
  
It was two lonely years since she last saw her best friend. They did everything together, and now he just walked in like nothing happened. He was still the person she knew, the only thing that changed about him was his ruthlessness.  
  
Kagome yelled out her frustrations, and clanged the training bokkens not caring if they got broken, she just wanted to do damage. It seemed that Kouga was her victim for the moment, until the entity of her anger appeared before her.  
  
She didn't see or hear Kouga call out for mercy, until Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both came into the room. Inuyasha had grabbed a bokken off her wall and blocked the attack that would have surely killed Kouga.  
  
Kouga made a move to leave, but Kagome blocked him and struck him informing him that she was not done with him yet. She then attacked Inuyasha. The fight turned to a two on one. Caught up in her rage, she didn't hear Inuyasha or Kouga call out to her and plead with her to stop. She saw nothing. Nothing but blind fury.  
  
She didn't know when, but it turned soon into a three on one. Sesshomaru had joined the fight to regain the former Kagome. Kagome simply gave a dark smirk and attacked them all. She had barely broken into a sweat, and the three warriors were slightly panting.  
  
Again she attacked. In a bold round house swoop, she knocked out all of her opponents. They flew back into the wall, after that the three boys were hesitant to get up. She was ready for more. Her craving for blood had not yet disappeared. She wanted a more worthy opponent, and thinking about who would be perfect sent her back into her rage.  
  
Of course the only person that was really worthy to be her partner was Hojo. He had trained with her; they had been sparing partners since she started her training back when life was simple. She was about to attack the three guys, but Miroku opened the door.  
  
"Kag, you have a visitor." Miroku's face held shock and slight amusement at the sight before him. Kagome looked unfulfilled and the three guys groaning in their attempt to get up.  
  
"I knew you missed me, I can tell. Who else would leave a wake of bodies in her path if you didn't feel anything." He entered the room. "Wow, I like the dojo." He looked around as if this was an every day occurrence.  
  
"Hojo, what the hell are you doing here?" She turned and faced him.  
  
"So you did miss me! I was worried there for a moment that you might be mad. I'm glad you forgive and forget." A silly smile was pasted onto his face and Kagome wanted nothing but to slap it off of him.  
  
Powered by anger, she glared at him. "There is one way to make me feel better. Fight me."  
  
The four boys tried to talk Kagome out of this but she waved them off. She wanted to spill his blood. The warrior spirit inside her was screaming for release. She dropped her bokken, she didn't want to fight with a child's stick, she wanted to see his blood glide down the silver shaft of the sharpened blade. Only then would her appetite be satiated.  
  
She grabbed a katana off her wall and threw it at him. If she killed him because he failed to catch it, that was his own damn fault. To her dismay, he caught it. She grabbed one for herself. "Seems today we shall find out who has improved. You know I won't stop till I have your blood tainted upon my blade. Call it a welcome home present." She looked like an angel possessed. She turned her full hatred on him. "Outside. No rules. First one to bleed or dies loses." She was curt and abrupt.  
  
Hojo simply kept his silly smile on his face and nodded. "Seems that you really have missed me." His joking tone did nothing to soothe Kagome. If it did anything at all, it empowered her more to wipe that smile off his face.  
  
Both walked out to the backyard. Miroku was trying, and failing, to get Kagome to back down. No one had ever seen her like this, and didn't know how to properly defuse the situation.  
  
As Kagome and Hojo took their positions, everyone in the house made their way outside. Shippo and Miroku looked worried, both and never seen Kagome in a battle, and the other three were worried because they knew too well what she was capable of. The steel sword was no reassurance to them either. That brought nothing but a dark cloud of impending doom upon their heads.  
  
"So when should we call for the ambulance?" Inuyasha asked nursing his arm. Knowing his luck it would be broken, but he wasn't about to leave Kagome like this so he could look after himself.  
  
His question went unanswered as the five watched Kagome and Hojo spar. Sesshomaru shook his head in disbelief. The pair were truly trying to kill each other. Although the guy looked very familiar. It was his brother that confirmed his suspicion.  
  
"Hey wasn't that guy at finals?"  
  
Sesshomaru thought about his brother's statement, and then it clicked. A picture that no longer blurry, but crystal clear, everything visible. "Yes. He came in third place. His style was a little erratic and wild, and he seemed weak. After that I paid him no attention. I knew he would be no challenge. Now is a different story."  
  
Everyone listened to Sesshomaru with half an ear, but kept their eyes on the pair. The sound of steel clashing rang through the air. The group cowered in fear as Kagome slipped a smirk that no one ever wanted to see again on her face. It was a look of pure evil.  
  
Kagome saw her opening and took it. The katana flowed as if it was an extension of her arm and sliced Hojo on the side of his body. The crimson red blood flowed down his shirt, marking the end and victor of the battle.  
  
She took her position and bowed to her opponent. Walking away from him, she walked past the horrified looks of her company and started to clean the blade. No one uttered a word as she hummed a song merrily cleaning off Hojo's blood from her blade. By the time she was done, she calmly took the katana from Hojo's hands and returned to the dojo. Placing the swords back in their proper position, she went and gathered up the discarded bokkens and placed them too in their resting houses.  
  
She felt tired, but instead of resting like her body was screaming, she walked into the bathroom and gathered her first aid kit. She motioned Hojo to sit, and started to patch him up. The house, despite the large number of males, was quieter than a cemetery. She diligently patched him up, smiling to her satisfaction about the fact that he would heal nicely.  
  
"There, all done." Kagome sat back on the balls of her feet and looked at him.  
  
"What no kiss to make it better?" His silly smile placed back on his lips. The rest of the males in the house almost face vaulted at his statement. Kagome gave him a sadistic smile, and he quickly protested. "I get it, I'm pushing my luck." He laughed, and Kagome smiled back shaking her head.  
  
Kagome took a look to the rest of her guests, and the look that mimicked all their faces was priceless. She couldn't help but laugh. Their looks of confusion and horror soon turned into disbelief and confusion. Kagome got up, and opened the fridge. Seeing nothing that would feed all these people she picked up a flyer for some new pizza joint that was opening up. "So who wants pizza, I'm starved?"  
  
No one said anything, the silence continued. Hojo was the first one to speak. "I want ham and pineapple and extra cheese."  
  
Shippo was brave enough to speak up. "What the hell was that? I mean that was freaking awesome, but shit you almost slaughtered the guy, and man I wish I would have seen you kick Inuyasha's ass, cause that would be so funny! Hey Kag, can you show me how you did that. I think you broke the guy's arm! You're the frea-"  
  
Inuyasha grabbed Shippo and cut him off. The look of murder was in Inuyasha's eyes. Kagome walked up to Inuyasha and grabbed the arm that he was nursing and looked at it. "Not broken, he only slipped the shoulder out of its socket." Before he could do anything Kagome popped it back into place.  
  
Inuyasha howled in pain. He was about to attack her, but then he realized that she had just finished kicking his ass, and could very well do it again in a heartbeat. He rotated his shoulder and realized that the pain was only becoming a dull throb.  
  
"Sorry Shippo, but that was a one time deal." She looked to the others and with a pleading look in her eyes she said, "I hope that you can forgive me. I acted brash and with anger. I should have had better reign on my emotions."  
  
Seeing the puppy dog look in her eyes it was hard not to forgive her. They all nodded. "I guess that means you forgive me?" Hojo held onto his side as he tried not to laugh.  
  
"Like you didn't know you had that coming." Kagome sat down next to him, and playfully punched him in the arm. "Besides after no contact for two years, and now you pop out of the blue, you think I was going to welcome you with open arms?"  
  
"A guy could hope. Besides, I remember a young girl that would have been only too pleased to run into my warm embrace." Hojo shrugged. "I guess that's not gonna happen for a while, isn't it?"  
  
Kagome snorted and shook her head. "You have some nerve. Besides, you didn't come to see me, you knew I was here; you were just waiting, planning your next move before you would show yourself. Sometimes I wonder what I saw in you in the first place?"  
  
"My charismatic charm and dashing good looks?" He had to stop laughing as he felt the wound crying to open and flow.  
  
Kagome was going to retort something nasty, but Sesshomaru beat her to it. "How was it that you only came in third place? Your skill with a katana has improved since then. I cannot see how you have advanced to such a high level in such a short matter of time."  
  
"Oh," Hojo's face turned a little pink. "A week before the competition, I was in a car accident and I had a broken leg and several cracked ribs."  
  
"Then why did you fight?" Shippo was in more awe than anyone.  
  
"Well I made a promise to Kagome that I would bring home a title and honor to the school." Hojo said staring into her eyes. He knew what was coming.  
  
Kagome's eyes flashed with disgust. "So? That was no reason to simply bring home third place. You brought nothing but dishonor back. No offence guys," She sent them a pleading look, "But Hojo, you could have easily kicked their ass blindfolded. I know I could with both arms cut off, blindfolded, bound and gagged."  
  
The mirrored expression on their three faces were just too priceless. Hurt, anger, confusion, hate, more hurt, and rage. Miroku made a tsking sound to try and cut the tension that filled the room, but in the end failed miserably.  
  
"Hey, it's not like that Kag I swear. Besides the stupid hospital gave me some narceine, and I was still swooning from its effects."  
  
Kagome nodded her head in sympathy. "Then you are excused." She stated as if her word were final.  
  
"Hey!" Inuyasha was getting offended, and so were Sesshomaru and Kouga. "So what if some fucking doctors gave him a cigarette, it's not gonna kill him!" But in the end Sesshomaru and Kouga shook their heads at his stupidity.  
  
"Well Inuyasha, the Surgeon General did state the smoking would kill you." Miroku thought pensively.  
  
"Morons!" Kagome place her fingers on the bridge of her nose. She felt the tension start to seep away. "Not nicotine, narceine. Narceine is a substitute for morphine. It's part of the opium family." She shook her head when she was blank faces staring back at her. "What have they been teaching you in school? As it turns out Hojo is highly allergic to opium and all drugs in its family. Narceine is part of the opium family. I'm surprised he still entered. Considering Hojo would have been close to comatose while fighting he fared not too bad."  
  
Inuyasha was a little taken aback. Sesshomaru was impressed, but through his stoic features, he showed nothing. While Kouga and Miroku looked in awe at the man sitting at Kagome's kitchen table.  
  
"Now about that pizza."  
  
***********************  
  
A/N: okay here's another chapter for you guys. Sorry I was in a sadistic mood. It seems as if my muse (who was on loan to EEevee) can back with some great ideas. It didn't help her, but I wrote this chapter in one evening. I'm happy with it X_X which is scary..I'm never happy! Oh and this is a my stab back to E's RK story addiction. As for the pairings, mwahahaha the more you ask the less I tell! *sigh* not that many reviews this time around, *fake wail* not even my beta reader reviewed. How sad is that? What does that tell you? She has like 4 stories going (but that's beside the point) and I make time to review every single one of them!!! I have ONE story, and I get nothing! Look where loyalities lie...okay E you suck, oh and welcome to hell! (she *just* started school)  
  
Thank you to all the people that have me on their favs list and author alert and fav author! I love you people!  
  
Thanks you to everyone that reviewed!  
  
Hinoke - you were the *inspiration* for this chapter. Yes I hope you were laughing, I know I was when I found a way to drag him in. So here's another addition with the big bad, I hope you find it amusing, I know I did!  
  
Dark Angel - I know don't you just love suspense? The reason I'm not telling is because one of many things....if I tell then my muses won't be happy, and they MUST be appeased, otherwise I will be hearing about it. Another reason I love to see reviewers squirm to see what I'm plotting out next. Hey no one can know, cause I don't know! I'm glad you like it  
  
EEevee - Oh no, you don't get away that easily from my grasp! I know I just finished bitching about you, but Eris and Raven *looks at growling sound from behind* oh crap even Keaira's pissed...that's not good! You've made them mad. Oh Keaira says I should disclipine you how g-ma would Shadow...she's scaring me you know. She's been so quiet, the good little demon, but *sigh* your lack of reviews has pissed her off. Eris and Raven are both laughing at you, to see how you'll respond. Oh and Eris says to tread lightly, you're on thin ice. I know already enough with the winter metaphore...I want spring to come, but that's beside the point. I hope you take their warnings to heart.  
  
Oh and for the people that read the reviewers comments, no I'm not insane (although some would say differently *cough* E *cough* I say that I have a firm grasp on reality and now I strangle it! (sorry don't know who I'm riping that one off of) 


End file.
